


Who Is Senor Vin?

by JoeyPare



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:56:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 70,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4241532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoeyPare/pseuds/JoeyPare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Former U.S. Army Ranger, Sgt Vin Tanner now a Denver ATF agent lives in a low income area of Denver. He is known as 'Senor Vin' by the kids, teens and seniors that live in the area. At the end of one very tiring work week Vin makes a startling discovery when a young girl, who spends her afternoons in his building, talks about her Army Ranger father who died on a mountain top.</p><p>Final chapter now posted !!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Senor Vin is My Papa

**Author's Note:**

> The chapters of The Medal of Honor have been added to Senor Vin. They are all part of who Senor Vin is.

Agent Vin Tanner trudged up the four flights of stairs to his apartment. Chris had wanted him to come to the ranch for the weekend, but he just didn’t have it in him to fight with the man who wanted him in his bed. One of these days he might give in but not today - especially not today.

“Senor Vin?” Michelle VanDyke said as she watched her friend unlock his door. “Can I fix you some coffee? You sure look tired today.”

“Hey Mickey. Is your mother late in picking you up today?” Tanner asked throwing his keys on the coffee table.

“Do you need a bad rub? My mama is real good at giving back rubs.” Mickey said walking over to the window. Her eyes went wide when she saw the yellow Hummer parked at the curb.

“Mama! Up here! Senor Vin needs a back rub!” Mickey shouted.

Jennifer VanDyke looked up. Fourth floor. No elevator. Oh well.

“Mickey…it’s okay. Just had a tough week.”

“My mama is real good at backrubs. She was a Dutch paramedic. That’s how she met my papa. Remember I said my papa was an Army Ranger.”

Tanner’s head shot up. “What?”

“My papa was an Army Ranger, but he died in a helicopter on the way to the hospital.”

Tanner fumbled for his wallet. Damn it couldn’t be. He looked at Mickey as he pulled a worn Polaroid picture out of his wallet.

Jennifer reached the fourth floor and was just ready to knock when she heard.

“Senor Vin! How come you have a picture of my mama and my papa?” Michelle squealed. “My mama has this same picture. Did my papa give you this picture?”

Tanner stared at the seven-year-old bouncing before him. “Michelle, when is your birthday?” Hell it couldn’t be, could it?

Jennifer’s mouth dropped open. Tanner is alive. She stepped through the open door and said, “Nine months to the day.”

Vin Tanner looked up into the eyes of the blue-eyed blond Dutch woman he remembered. He knew she was real even though every medic told him different.

“Shit! I knew you were real. They told me I was hallucinating, that a doctor somebody was with me.” Vin bolted over the coffee table and wrapped Jennifer in his arms and she returned the hug before kissing him hard full on the mouth.

“The doctor on board the chopper told me you would never survive the ride let alone the surgery. Hell if I’d known you had lived I would have looked for you a long time ago.”

“Mama, why are you hugging Senor Vin?”

“She is named after you, you know. Michelle for Michael. Vincent Michael Tanner. I even have you on her birth certificate. Even though, they pushed me to write father deceased, I just couldn’t do it.”

“Mama?”

Jennie knelt down next to her daughter and said, “The Army Ranger who was your papa?”

“Uh huh.”

“It is Senor Vin. Senor Vin is your real papa.”

“My dream came true. I prayed and prayed that my real papa would be found and it would be Senor Vin!”

“I have a cabin up in the mountains… in Four Corners…. Would you…”

Jennie looked at her daughter. “Have you taken Michelle there?”

“Yes, Senor Vin, I took mama up there last month. She’s the one who ate up some of your chocolates.”

“I would love to spend a weekend with you in the mountains,” Jennifer said, “But…not in a cave.”

“No, no caves.” Vin said with a grin. “Let me just change into some jeans and pack up a couple of things.”

Jennifer reached down and pulled her daughter into her arms. In Dutch she said, “OH Mickey, you should have told me about Senor Vin a long time ago.”

“Is he really my real papa?”

“Yes.”

“Okay….” Tanner said coming around the corner in beat up jeans, worn boots, an Army tee shirt and a jacket.

Jennifer stood up and just drank him in from his head to his toe.

“Ah, Jennie,” Vin gulped.

“Okay…but Mickey and I, well, I need to stop by the hotel and change into some hiking clothes. That will give you a change to see the kind of mountain we live on.”

Downstairs, Vin moved his Jeep behind his apartment building so it wouldn’t be seen. Then he threw his bag into the back of the Hummer and hopped into the passenger seat.

[][][][]

“Shit! This is where you live?” Tanner barked as they pulled in front of one of the Denver’s swank hotels.

“I’m the new hotel manager and owner. Own 51% of this. Michelle and I live on the top floor. It is gorgeous at night. You can see all the way to the mountains.”

They parked the Hummer and Jennie told the valet to keep it close. They were halfway through the Lobby when Tanner heard a wolf growl. He spun on his heel and came face-to-face with Wolf Branson.

“Wolf! What the hell you doin’ here?” Tanner barked in surprise.

“Hey, Sarge, is our new owner under ATF protection?”

“You two know each other,” Jennifer asked quietly.

“I was in Sergeant Tanner’s unit,” Wolf answered giving Vin a Ranger handshake. 

“I’m with hotel security. We have a couple of other Ranger and Special Forces guys here too. Could have used you last week Vin. Had a hostage situation. Would have loved to have had a sniper here to take the dude out.”

“Wolf, this is Senor Vin. And you know what? He is my papa! My real life papa! The Army Ranger my mama thought was dead.” Michelle blurt out excitedly.

“This is the lady…they told you didn’t exist?” Wolf gasped.

“Yeah.”

“Well, Michelle, why don’t we let your mama show your new found papa the place because…you know what… the Waterfall Café finally listened to you?” Wolf said.

“They got bubblegum ice cream?”

“They do. And they want you to be the first to try it.”

“Can I mama?”

“Can you stay with her?” Jennie asked.

“I just signed out, so I can stay as long as you want. Take your time. Get reacquainted. Show him the place. He’ll be surprised.” Wolf said taking Michelle’s hand.

Jennifer watched the two of them walk away and then she slipped her hand into Tanner’s and said, “Why don’t we take the glass elevator up? As I remember you don’t like small places.”

Tanner stepped into the glass elevator and watched her push button [14]. He wasn’t sure this was better or not. But before he could decide they were there.

“Ever been in a penthouse apartment?” Jennie said as she used a keycard to open the door.

“Once. In San Francisco when I had to go undercover for three months.” Vin said walking in. “But it sure wasn’t like this!” He said as he looked at all the windows.

Still holding his hand she walked him through the place. It had three bedrooms… one for Michelle, a master and a guest room. Two bathrooms. A huge kitchen with a dining area, a living room with windows all around and an office.

“Now…here is the best part,” Jennie said as she pulled open some French doors to reveal a huge roof top terrace.

“Hell, this is as big as my whole apartment.” Tanner said walking out onto the deck. Looking around it had a built-in barbecue. A huge table and chairs for about ten. A Jacuzzi. He could live here. 

“Maybe … could we spend the night here and go to the cabin in the morning? I’d like to see this place at night.” Tanner said boldly.

“Mr. Tanner, we can spend the night anywhere you want.” Jennifer said with a smile. “We can even get married if you want.”

“I reckon we should,” Vin heard himself say. “But … you got to know. You’re the only woman I’ve ever been with.”

“Still? You haven’t been with anyone else?” She couldn’t believe that. He was such a beautiful man.

“Always thought I was gay. I hang out in gay bars just so women don’t come up to me. Didn’t want anyone after I had you.”

“Then Sergeant Tanner … Agent Tanner… I think we better initiate you again.” Jennifer said taking his hand and leading him back inside and to the master bedroom. 

It took but minutes before they were naked and in bed. Tanner’s clothes in a pile on the floor and his weapons in a line on the dresser. 

“Oh god baby, want you so bad,” Jennie whispered as she kissed his neck and felt the surge of his cock along her thigh.

Soon they were together, their legs entwined, his cock embedded deep inside her.

Her kiss started lightly and she lay back so she was on the bottom. She sought out his tongue, took it between her teeth and sucked it into her mouth. Jennifer smiled inwardly as she felt his cock surge and completely fill her. To her surprise he rolled over so she is on top, and broke the kiss gulping air. 

Tanner pulled up his knees and forcing his cock deeper. One arm goes around her while his other hand pushes up a firm breast which his mouth devours. Jennifer screams his name as her orgasms start to roll, but still her sharpshooter doesn’t release his probe. 

“Want you.” Tanner rasped as he licked her neck. “I might just be a Texas cowboy, but I know what I want and I want you Jennifer. Want us to be a family. You, me and Mickey.”

“Ohgod cowboy, don’t stop now!” Jennifer screamed squirming under him. “Vin please. Baby, don’t stop now. Baby, please.”

Tanner grinned, “Love you Jennifer, ever since you first touched me. Knew no other man or woman would ever do. Don’t know about livin’ in a hotel, but know I ain’t lettin’ you go.”

“You agree to become Mrs. Tanner?” Vin questioned his blue eyes wide with desire.

“Oh god yes. I do agree to become Mrs. Vincent Tanner. Yes cowboy. Yes I do.”

It was then Agent Tanner took his woman, slamming his cock into her hot cunt until she screamed his name down his throat as his mouth locked with hers. 

[][][][]

Down in the Waterfall Café, Michelle Tanner VanDyke was slowly savoring several spoonfuls of bubblegum ice cream. Sitting at a small round table with security guard Wolf Branson and hovering over them was Bernard Barry, owner of the café.

“Well, what do you think Michelle?” Bernie asked anxious to know if kids like this flavor.

“It’s good…but it’s more minty than bubblegum. Bubblegum is … gosh, I don’t know. do you have another one to try?”

“I have two others to try. Let me take let one, and you have one of those vanilla cookies while I get another sample. The cookie will take away the taste of this ice cream and get you ready for the other.”

“This is fun! I like tasting ice cream. Wolf, do you think my mama and papa are doing okay upstairs.”

Wolf grinned, “I think they are doing just fine Michelle. It’s been a long time since they’s seen each other. Bet they have a lot to talk about.”

[][][][]

Jennie and Vin lay together on the bed, her head on his bare shoulder, and her leg over his thigh. His hand casually teased one of her nipples making it hard.

“Suck it baby,” Jennifer moaned as Tanner moved on the bed to do that and more. 

His tongue licked down her belly to her genital hair, nipping and biting and bringing her off in short shouts of organisms. His tongue lapped up her sexual juices that were flowing from her like a river. “You taste so good. So damn good.” 

Then he mounted her again, pushing in deep, taking her a third time. When they were done, they lay together on the bed not wanting to move. Not wanting to disconnect.

“Guess I better tell Rosa her sister can use my apartment after all. She’s comin’ from Mexico and needs a place for her and three children. I’ll need a place up here to lock up my guns. I have a collection of antique guns from the 1880’s.”

“We’ll get maintenance and Wolf up here. Got a huge walk-in closet that I only use half of. Can probably put something in there. Don’t want to push you, but won’t say no for you moving in.”

[][][][]

Mickey was on her third and last ice cream taste. She was smacking her lips and licking her spoon. She ate a cookie and then tasted it again. “This is it, Mr. Barry! This is really good. All the kids will like this. It’s got that bubblegum taste that can’t be explained.”

Bernard Barry laughed. “The taste that can’t be explained. That’s a new one.”

[][][][]

Jennifer watched her man get dressed. “Where do you hide all that?”

“Been times I’ve needed every single one. How about we check on Wolf and Mickey after I look in the closet? I really don’t have much stuff. Some clothes, some pictures and an afghan that Miss Nettie made for me. Shot, I better tell her where I’m moving too.”

“Is that Nettie Wells? She watches Michelle sometimes. She retires this month. Why don’t we go down and check on our ice cream taster, and see if Wolf can help you get moved in here tonight. Then we can go to the cabin in the morning…early.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Tanner said pulling her in for a light kiss before he disappeared into the closet.

[][][][]

It wasn’t until after Vin had moved his things into the master bedroom and had an intimate discussion with the head of security about his guns that Tanner mentioned the name of Chris Larabee.

Jennifer turned sharply and looked at him. Vin thought for a minute he was going to be struck dead by the look in her eye.

“Would this Chris Larabee, also be Captain Chris Larabee of the US Navy… Navy SEALs?”

“Yeah, Chris was a SEAL. So was Buck.” Tanner answered.

“Buck Wilmington?”

“Yeah. How do you know them?” Vin asked concern in his voice. Damn he knew this was too good to be true.

“Shit!” Jennie growled. “Of all the places in the whole wide world they both have to be here.”

“Jennie…are they are problem for us…being together?”

Jennifer looked up and saw the stress in Vin’s face. “Vin – no. Not for us. Nothing is going to separate us again. It’s just – well – Larabee and I hate each other.”

“So why don’t I call Ezra and see if we can fly up to Vegas tonight to get married. That way Chris will have to take on me to get to you…well, he would anyway… but…”

“You sure you want to rush in and get married right away. What if we aren’t compatible?”

Tanner laughed outright. “Jennifer?”

“Okay maybe that wasn’t the right word.”

“We haven’t seen each other in seven years. But I am Michelle’s father and I love you and you love me. I’ve moved in with you and given up my apartment.” Tanner said looking at her.

“And I still haven’t given you a tour.”

“Wolf can give me a tour. Let me call Ezra. Then we can honeymoon with Michelle up at my cabin tomorrow and come back here Sunday… or I can call the Judge and get the week off. I have so much comp time on the books I need to start using it.”

Jennie grinned. “Okay, call Ezra… but also call Nettie Wells. See if she would come along. I will put the hotel jet on standby.”

Tanner grinned and reached for his cell phone, walking out onto the deck to make his calls.

[][][][][]

“Mickey, go and pack your prettiest dress. And socks and shoes too. Papa and I and you are going to get married. And Miss Nettie is coming too. Hurry now.”

Jennifer looked out on the deck and could tell Vin was having a problem with someone on the phone. So she quietly walked out there and touched him on the shoulder.

“Ez, will you stop. I’m marryin’ her. Mickey is my daughter. Yes I know that for a fact. Miss Nettie is going with us.”

Jennie gave him a sign and he told Ezra to hold a minute. “Who else is on your team?”

“Ezra… Ezra Standish, Josiah Sanchez, Nathan Jackson and JD Dunne.”

“JD Dunne … John Daniel Dunne of Boston? His mother died of cancer a couple years ago?”

“Yeah, heck, Jennie you know him too?”

“A cousin – VanderStout – was his mother’s doctor. Johnny was quite upset the way the hospital handled things. Felt the hospital could have saved her.”

“Yeah, JD is still paying off that bill.”

“What? No way. That bill was paid in full. He should not be paying anything. Who are you talking to now?”

“Ezra.”

“Ezra Standish formerly with the FBI?”

“Yeah.”

“Ezra! You owe me $50,000! You get your ass over here right now. Call your step-father and tell him Vin and I want a frontier 1880’s wedding…tonight! And we need to be back by morning. Miss Nettie Wells is going and so is Michelle… and you! I have a Marriott jet on standby.”

“Didn’t the FBI pay you back that money?”

“I didn’t loan it to the FBI. I loaned it to you – Eric Stoddard. Now I’ll take it out in other ways. But you get your ass going now, and don’t tell anyone else on your team where you are going.” Jennifer stated firmly

“You got that Ez?” Vin said.

“I have it Mr. Tanner. She is still as feisty as when I met her. You are a lucky man.”

[][][][]

Jennie was leaning into Tanner when she placed a call on the kitchen phone to her cousin in Boston, Doctor John VanderStout.

“Johnny – got something for you. Remember that young son of Rachel Dunne, John Daniel?”

“Sure do. We had a charge of both being Johns. What’s up?”

“He’s still paying on his mother’s hospital bill.”

“No way! That bill was paid in full with money left over. He should have gotten a check for $3000 at least.”

“Oh, by the way. Michelle found her father. He is alive and well and living in Denver.”

“I hope you have hooked him and he is unattached.”

“He is. And we are flying to Vegas tonight to get hitched. JD Dunne is on his ATF team. Vin said JD’s account has been turned over to some collection agency.”

“I’ll call my contact at the Justice Department right away. I got wind of another account at this same hospital was turned over to collections after it was paid in full. Is there someone in Denver I can talk to help JD?”

Jennie looked sideways at Vin. “Chris Larabee, our team leader. Buck might come off like gang busters to anyone dealing JD wrong. Buck watches over JD like a big brother.” Vin said.

“Is this the same Chris Larabee you took down in front of his SEAL team?”

“Afraid so.” Jennie said with a smile.

“Call me when you are in the air. When Larabee finds out you have married his sharpshooter – he is going to be in your face girl.”


	2. Married?

They were airborne and almost to Las Vegas when Jennifer called her cousin back. She gave him the name of the hotel/casino they would be staying at, and she said she would check with him in the morning. Jennifer vowed her cousin to silence about her and Vin.

[][][][]

The wedding planner at the casino had a tray of several rings. Yet Vin and Jennie reached for only one ring… the same ring … at the same time and said… “This is it.”

“Well that was easy. Now the frontier clothes are this way. There are several styles for women. Men usually wore vest and waist coats.”

Jennie went through three dresses before she found what she wanted. It was perfect for her and the train could be used as a stole over her head as well. And she loved the high-button shoes, something that now was back in style. Then she asked the wedding planner where she could buy it, as it was something she would want to wear at a reception in Denver. When he said the dresses weren’t for sale, she laughed.

“Ezra! Would you ask your step-father where this dress was purchased? I’d like to buy one like it.”

“I’m sure you can buy that one, Miss VanDyke.” Ezra said giving the wedding planner a frown. “I’ll check on it for you.”

-=-=-=-=-

And then they were ready. Miss Nettie as a rancher’s wife. Michelle all dolled up in pink for Sunday morning. Ezra was dressed as a gambler and Vin dressed as a western gunslinger, all waiting at the altar for Jennifer.

Tanner looked again at Ezra who whispered for the fifth time, “I’ve got the ring, don’t worry.”

“OH WOW PAPA. Isn’t she pretty?” Michelle croaked loudly.

Vin’s head came up, his eyes wide as his lady dressed in white lace walked toward him. Knees don’t buckle on me now. He just hoped it wasn’t a dream.

They went through the ceremony without a hitch. It was Jennie who almost dropped the ring not Vin. And it was Vin who had to be tapped on the shoulder to break the kiss so they could be introduced.

“May I present – Mr. and Mrs. Vincent Tanner.”

They had a late night supper with Ezra’s step-father who got some very good advice from Jennifer on how to deal with obnoxious guests. They got talked into staying the night and Miss Nettie bunked with Michelle, Ezra with his step-father’s family and Vin and Jennie in a honeymoon suite.

[][][][][][]

“Chris Larabee, please.”

“This is Larabee.”

“This is Dr. John VanderStout. You don’t know me but we have a mutual friend who is being taken advantage of – his name is JD Dunne.”

“JD? Taken advantage of how?”

“Do you know that John Daniel’s mother died of cancer two years ago?”

“Yes, shortly before he was hired.”

“I was Rachel Dunne’s primary cancer doctor. I am involved, as are several others, in a class action suit against the hospital she was in when she died. I tried to advice JD to do a wrongful death suit against the hospital but he didn’t. What I am calling about is this… it was brought to my attention tonight that John is still paying off his mother’s hospital bill.”

“Yes, his room mate is a good friend. They have turned the account over to a collection agency even though he has been paying it on time.”

“The thing is, Agent Larabee. That account was paid off – completely paid off – the day after his mother died! In fact, John should have gotten back a $3000 check. I have called a friend in the Justice Department but it will take time to find out just what and why this private hospital is doing this. I am hoping you may also have some connections to get this corrected.”

“Can you produce paid receipts for this account?” Chris asked making notes on a napkin.

“By Monday, I should be able to fax you copies of the three paid receipts marked ‘Paid in Full’ with the name Rachel Dunne and her account number. One of the persons I need to contact lives in Denver now, the other is in Washington. Both are away this weekend. But you might also have JD make copies of everything the hospital sent him, and what he has paid to the collection agency. I am very interested to know who this collection agency is, as it is rare for this hospital to go to one.”

“And if I need to contact you?”

“I have a 24-hour number… but let me also give you my pager number. You can leave a phone number on my pager 24 and 7.”

Larabee hung up the phone and looked at his watch. Buck might or might not be home and he didn’t want to alarm JD just yet. He decided to go into his study and look up this doctor on the Internet.

An hour later, Chris had found that Doctor John VanderStout was quite a renowned cancer surgeon, and was on the staff of two of the largest hospitals in Boston.

Larabee dialed Buck’s number and was glad when Buck answered.

“Chris, what’s up?”

“Is JD there?”

“He’s upstairs. Should I get him?”

“No… sit down. I have something you need to know and it involves JD.”

“Holy shit. I do know the doc is legit. JD talks about him all the time. He really likes the man. Let me talk to JD about this. I know he is worried. The last statement this agency sent him said his last payment was late and he says it wasn’t. Think maybe you and I need to go to Boston?”

“Find out when this collection agency contacted him. Was it after he started with us? Maybe they think because he’s a Federal agent he won’t turn them in. VanderStout said he’d never heard of this agency. It wasn’t one that hospital ever used before. Might be someone in the hospital taking to collecting on their own.”

“And this doc has paid receipts?”

“He is one of three people who paid it off. The other two are away this weekend but he will be faxing me the paid receipts on Monday. I tried calling Ezra to see what he could find out, but he’s not home and his cell went straight into message.”

“And Junior’s not around either. JD went over to see him tonight and Vin’s Jeep is parked in the alley but Rosa’s sister and three kids are in Tanner’s apartment.”

“I don’t like that!” Chris growled. “Their cells are supposed to be active at all times.”

In the background, Larabee heard JD yelling to Buck. “Hey Buck! I just talked to Vin. He’s is Vegas with Ezra.”

“What the hell is he doing in Vegas?” Larabee growled into his phone.

“Hi Chris. You know that little girl Mickey that Vin helps Rosa with sometimes. Turns out the girl is his daughter. His real life daughter! Someone he met when he was a Ranger. They flew to Vegas to get married. Said he’d be home tomorrow and then they’d be up at his cabin. He wants the rest of the week off. Couldn’t reach you, so he called Travis who okayed it. Can you imagine finding out you are a dad? Wow. He sounded really happy. Miss Nettie is with him too. He didn’t ask the team because we all said we had plans for the weekend.”

“Who is she JD? Did he give you a name?” Chris asked quietly. All the plans he had for bedding the sharpshooter were down the drain.

“No sorry. But he did say they were going to have a reception at that Marriott hotel that was just renovated. Said he’d see me next week.”

Larabee hung up the phone. “Married? Married? Shit Tanner, you should have asked me first!”

[][][][][]

“You do know that JD will tell Buck and Buck will tell Chris.” Jennie said after hearing Vin’s conversation with JD.

“Figure Chris should know before he meets you that his old adversary is upfront and personal. Like me, Larabee hates surprises.” Vin said as he hugged her. “I saw the stuff you put on the bed…and I put a couple of things on there too. Go ahead – make your call to Chris. I’ll be waitin’ for ya in the bedroom.”

Jennifer looked at him. How? “When did you get so smart?”

“Always been smart,” Tanner said with a grin. “Actin’ like a dumb Texas cowboy gets me more information than Ezra can gather sometimes. Know Larabee needs his horns cut off. Figure you’re the one to do it. Long as you aren’t unfaithful, you can take him any way you want. Might want to watch sometime. I never told ya’ but some Army buddies and me went to the VanDyke House in Amsterdam once. It was one hell of an experience.”

“You are full of surprises, Vincent Michael Tanner.”

[][][][][]

“You should have called me first Tanner!” Larabee shouted in the middle of his kitchen. He was so pissed off that when his cell rang again he didn’t even check to see who.

“Larabee!”

“Chris-ta-pher. Such a growl.” Jennifer said coolly, seductively.

“Who is this?”

“Jennifer – Van – Dyke. The Dutch Girl who took you to your knees – remember?”

Chris Larabee groaned. Oh god Tanner not her, tell me you didn’t marry her.

“I’m in Denver now, Christopher. Can’t wait to see you. Take you to your knees again. This time though it will be just you and me. You – naked – with that belt – of yours – around your neck. You screaming – your lover’s name – the lover - you will never touch. You’re hard aren’t – just thinking about my fingers - caressing your neck – has you pulling that cock out – touching yourself.”

Larabee growled and stared down at himself. Shit! He was feeling himself.

“Pencil me into your weekly calendar, Christopher. I’m going to trim those horns of yours off. File them right down to nothing. Check with Sebastian – ask him about Jennifer VanDyke – he’ll tell you – I hate people bein’ late. Especially those like yourself – so damn hard – and no where to get off. Your hand’s not going to do it tonight, Larabee. No one will satisfy you again. No one but Jennifer VanDyke. See you Sunday night. Team Seven is being invited to a reception at the hotel to introduce Tanner’s new wife … old girlfriend – but new wife.”

“Please. You can’t leave me like this,” Larabee moaned. “Jennifer, please.” 

“Do you have rubber kitchen gloves?” She asked looking around before walking out to the terrace.

“Under … under the sink.”

“Get them. Strip your pants and shoes off.” Jennifer ordered calmly waiting until he spoke again. “Put the gloves on. Rinse them with a little soap and water. Kneel. Two fingers up your ass, sit on them. Wiggle them. Feel them. Think about that cock. That dildo that is going to be ramming up and striking your prostate make you scream in pleasure. Work it. Harder. Faster. Faster Christopher.”

Larabee gasped in the pleasure of it, fucking himself. Leaning on every word he heard from the phone that lay in front of him.

“Now – grasped your cock with the over gloved hand. Pump! Hard! Harder! Faster. You’re going slow Christopher. Faster. Faster. Let me heard her name. Scream her name. NOW!”

“SA--AIR---RAH!” 

Chris didn’t hear the call disconnect. He collapsed on the kitchen floor breathing hard. Sarah. Sarah I miss you so much. He was still there when Buck arrived at the ranch Saturday morning.

“Jesus Chris what happened?”

“Sarah. Sarah was here Buck. I miss her so much Bucklin. Want her so much.”

“I know Chris. I miss her too, come on. Let’s get you washed up and to bed.” Buck looked around the kitchen. He did this and he was sober? That was a new one.

After the shower, Larabee was a little more coherent. “Tanner’s wife. Buck – Tanner’s wife is that Dutch girl – Jennifer VanDyke. She’s a dominatrix. Teaches it. He married her. Vegas. Ezra and Miss Nettie. Their daughter – Michelle. Michelle is a Tanner, Bucklin.”

“Yeah, that’s what JD said.”

“She knows I want Tanner. She took me down – over the phone. I wanted Tanner but screamed for Sarah.”

“Come on Chris…”

Suddenly Larabee snapped into himself. “Take care of the horses will you Buck. I need to call Sebastian. Need information on her.”

“Chris. She’s a dominatrix. She inherited the House of VanDyke. Every dominatrix in the world has gone through there. Including Sebastian. She’s also a philanthropist. She helped pay off JD’s mother hospital bill. She married Tanner last night. She’s worth a lot of money. You aren’t going to take her down.”

“Don’t want to take her down. Want her. Want her to take me down. Damn it Buck. Just hearing her voice on the phone made me so damn hard I had to open up my pants and get my cock out. I crave her voice. I love you. We’ve had good times together but you’re not what I need. And last night I realized I don’t need Tanner either, and I sure the hell don’t want Mary Travis. I had a euphoria I never experienced before. I need to talk with Sebastian. Please take care of the horses and then I’ll make breakfast.”

[][][][][]

Jennifer walked into the bedroom and looked at the things on the bed. She gathered them all up and dumped them into a dresser drawer. “Don’t need those tonight,” Jennie rasped coming up behind her naked husband. “All I need is you …. This…” She muttered as she licked him, “And these,” she said has her fingers slid down his hips to his groin. 

“Want to hear that wolf howling silently tonight Tanner. Want to see you explode all over yourself so I can lick it all up. Going to blow your mind Vincent, and just do some good old-fashion lovin.”

[][][][]

Tanner stretched in the bed. He knew it wasn’t his bed and he wasn’t sure whose bed it was. His body ached and his ass hurt. His cock felt like it had been sucked clean off. He stared at the ringing phone and finally reached up and answered it.

“Tanner.”

“Morning Papa.” Mickey chirped into the phone. “Senor Vin … Papa. Are you and mama awake yet?”

Papa? Mama? Shit, what happened after he left work yesterday?

“Mickey? Where are you?”

“I’m downstairs with Miss Nettie. We’re havin’ breakfast. You and Mama wanted to get back to Denver this morning so we could go to the cabin. Did you have a good honeymoon last night?”

HONEYMOON?

Jennifer felt Tanner freeze up. The vibes she was picking she couldn’t believe. He didn’t remember her or getting married or that Mickey was his daughter.

“Vinnn… tell her we’ll see her in about an hour.”

Tanner turned to look at the woman next to him in the bed. He knew her but from where he couldn’t remember.

Jennie reached across him and told her daughter to have breakfast and then she talked to Nettie for a few minutes. Then she hung up. As she moved back across his body she kissed his stomach. 

“Damn glad you talked me into this Texas boy. I wasn’t sure about getting married so soon after we met again. But when you discovered Mickey was your daughter, we couldn’t shut you up.”

“Mickey called me Papa instead of Senor Vin.” Tanner said not moving.

“You really don’t remember, do you?” Jennifer said sitting back and staring at him. She moved off the bed then and retrieved their wedding pictures off the dresser.

Tanner stared at the photographs. “You’re beautiful. You – look familiar but ….”

“Let me find your wallet. Hold on.” Jennie got up and without getting a robe walked into the closet where Tanner had undressed last night. She found his wallet and took out the picture of him in uniform and her in nurse gear.

“This photo that you have carried in your wallet for seven years. This Tanner is you … and me. And the three days of sex we had in that mountain cave – produced Michelle Tanner VanDyke, the girl you know as Mickey.”

Tanner took the picture, his hands shaking. “I’d marry her in a minute if… but… she’s you and I did marry you didn’t I?” He said staring at the wedding band on his hand. “Why can’t I remember?”

“Shhh. A lot has happened in the last 24 hours. You came home from work on Friday night and discovered me. You moved out of your Purgatory apartment and let Rosa’s sister move in with her three kids. We made love on the top of a hotel and you watched the sun set over the mountains. You talked Ezra into helping us get married at his step-father’s casino in Vegas, and we brought Miss Nettie with us to help with Michelle and because you wanted her here. You called JD and told him you got married to the only woman you ever loved and that you had a daughter. Your buddy Wolf Branson helped move you out of your apartment. But we still have to go back there and pick up your Jeep unless Wolf hot-wired it and brought it to the hotel. I own the hotel … a Marriott hotel… that we live in… and you are a millionaire but don’t want to spend the money. We have spent most of the last twenty hours, fucking each other like long lost lovers.”

“I reckon that’s why my cock feels like it’s about chewed off.”

Jennie laughed. “That and you planted that thing so deep into me, so many times… and exploded your load. I’ll probably end up pregnant just like the last time we were together.”

“Come on, hop into the shower. We need to get some breakfast and be on our way.”

She watched him cautiously get out of bed. “Wait. You said I was a millionaire.”

“Robert Red Feather called last night when you were with Ezra. He said you had to start using that Debit card he sent you. All the money you made bounty hunting has been invested all these years and you have over three million dollars in investments and cash and he wants you to start spending some.” Jennie explained what the bank card can be used for and showed him what it was in his wallet.

“Don’t know what my signature is. Don’t know how to sign it.”

Jennie kissed him full on the mouth and was glad he didn’t back away. “He said to use your initials as a signature. ‘VMT’ Because the bank would never be able to read your scrawl, so he set it up that way. If someone signs your name, the bank will know it isn’t you.”

“So I can use it for clothes and boots and presents and stuff … instead of paying cash?”

“Yes. Doughnuts and that, cash is better but you can use it for that too.” Jennie said as he disappeared into the bathroom. When she heard the water come on, she shook her head. Hell, what a dilemma.

“Jennie,” Tanner asked sheepishly sticking his head out of the bathroom. “Would you wash my hair?”

They showered together. And they made love in the shower, even when Tanner said, ‘reckon this is okay since we’re married. Don’t feel right takin’ ya otherwise.”

They dressed and then packed up; checking the room and all the dressers twice to make sure nothing was left. Tanner put one of the wedding photos into his jacket pocket and pulled it out several times in the elevator to look at it. When they reached the main floor, Vin turned the bags over so they could check out and find Nettie and Mickey.  
Jennifer called her pilot and gave him instructions and then sought out Ezra and his step-father explaining to both of them that Tanner had no memory of her or the wedding or of Mickey being his daughter – of anything other than leaving work on Friday.

“Migod. What happened to him last night?” Ezra exclaimed.

“We made love for two hours and went to sleep and this morning … has been bizarre. For better or worse. I’m just going to wing it. Nettie will notice for sure. Don’t know if Michelle will.”

[][][][]

The flight back to Denver was quiet. Tanner spent most of the time looking at the wedding photos and touching his wedding ring…and frowning. Nettie finally told him not to worry that it would all come back to him.

At the hotel, Jennifer and Nettie flanked Vin and took him up to the penthouse with Mickey skipping along in front of them waving to everyone telling them her Mama and Papa had gotten married in Vegas. They literally parked the sharpshooter in the living room, while Nettie went into the kitchen and called Dr. Sydney Goldstein, Denver General’s resident shrink to explain what happened and what they should do. Jennie put away the travel things and others into the wash bins. 

“Mama,” Mickey said quietly as Jennie emerged from the master bedroom. “Papa doesn’t remember us, does he? What happened to him?”

“I don’t know, honey. We went to bed last night and everything was wonderful…and this morning… this morning he couldn’t remember me. He remembers you, but not that you’re his daughter.”

“JENNIE!” A panicked Tanner shouted. “My guns. What about my guns?”

“Down here Vin.” Jennie said quietly.

“Where is down here?”

“I’ll get him mama.”

Jennie walked him through the whole apartment … their residence … again. The bedrooms, the gun closet, the kitchen, the deck and terrace. 

Jennifer was surprised when Sydney showed up, she hadn’t realized Nettie had asked him to come, but when Nettie took Mickey down into the Lobby to pick out some books to read, Jennie ushered Sydney and Vin out to the terrace with some cokes. She sat off to the side unseen by Tanner but within sight of the shrink.

Over the next hour they discovered that Tanner was terrified that he’d be forced to move out to Larabee’s ranch because he knew Chris wanted to have sex with him and he didn’t want the man. Now that he was married he was sure Larabee wouldn’t force him to do that.

“Did you marry her because you love her – or to keep from going to Larabee’s?” Sydney asked.

Tanner frowned. Pulling out the wedding picture and the photo from the cave, Vin studied them. “Said if I ever found her. I’d marry her. Only woman I’ve ever been with. Only woman I’ve ever wanted.”

“But do you love her?” Goldstein asked.

“I DON’T KNOW! I CAN’T REMEMBER! WHY CAN’T I REMEMBER?” Tanner shouted bolting from his chair.

Jennie who had gone into the kitchen to answer the phone came running out and stopped dead in her tracks when Goldstein held up his hand. Tanner stared at the hand and turned to see Jennie’s concerned and frightened face. The sharpshooter immediately dropped 

Sydney motioned her in and nodded to her.

Jennifer VanDyke walked around her husband, touching his hair, his face. He leaned into her hand as soon as it touched his cheek. Kneeling in front of him, two of her fingers lifted his chin. “Talk to me Vincent.”

“Want to belong to you. Don’t want to belong to him.”

“Him?”

“To Larabee. He wants me. Wants to own me. Showed me a collar he bought for me. Don’t want that kind of relationship again. Almost didn’t survive a relationship like that. Want you. Love you. Know you love me. He only loves Sarah. Said so. Always will only love Sarah. But wants me. Says he will own me. Don’t want that. Don’t want to be owned. Want to be loved.”

“I love you Vincent Michael Tanner, father of our daughter Michelle. And she loves Senor Vin so much. And now her dream has come true. Her dream that Senor Vin would be her father, for he really is.”

Tanner looked at her. Sydney could tell from the look at Jennie’s face that something in Tanner’s face had changed. “Could we make love like we’ve been doing it, instead of like last night? Blew my mind last night. Nobody had ever touched me like that before. I wasn’t sure if it was real or not.”

“Maybe we could do a little at a time like last night. Mingle it with the toys.”

“Ja.”

She answered him in Dutch and he returned the answer in Dutch. 

“Welcome back.”

“Back?” Tanner said looking around and seeing Sydney. Jumping to his feet, he said, “Sydney. What are you doing here?”

“Do you remember getting married yesterday, Vin?” The shrink asked quietly.

“Yeah, we flew in a Marriott plane with Ezra, Nettie and Mickey. What - did I fall asleep on the trip back?”

“We spent the night in Vegas and flew back this morning.” Jennie replied.

Vin looked confused. “What happened this morning? Sydney is a shrink. What did I do? I didn’t hurt anyone did I?”

“No love, you didn’t hurt anyone. You just …” Jennie started then looked at Sydney before continuing. “Just didn’t remember me or that Mickey was your daughter. I guess I blew your mind literally when we made love last night, instead of the dominant – submissive way we had been doing it. You knew we were married but you couldn’t remember where we met until you looked at the photo you carry.”

“Sydney? Is she telling the truth?” Tanner questioned watching the shrink nod yes. “Aw shit. Jennie.”

“Shhh… it was for better or for worse. I didn’t throw you away did I? And you remember Dutch now too.”

“I couldn’t speak Dutch?”

“Or French or German.”

“Mama ….” Michelle called from the kitchen, not wanting to venture out if her papa didn’t remember her.

Tanner looked at Jennie and then at Sydney who said, “Greet her as her papa.”

“Hey pumpkin, where have you been hiding?”

“PAPA!” Mickey yelped running into her father’s arms. “I knew you would remember. I knew you’d never forget me. Senor Vin always knows.”

“Our dream has come true, Mickey. I am your papa.”

[][][][][]


	3. The Dom Becomes Submissive

Now that everything was back to the way it was, Nettie took off for home and Vin called his team members and invited them to come meet his wife on Sunday afternoon in the penthouse. No gifts, just themselves. The hotel would supply the food, and if there was a change of plans they would find out when they checked in with security before they boarded the penthouse elevator. Vin assured them there was a big screen TV in the living room and some could watch the game if they wanted to.

Tanner’s conversation with Larabee was totally different. While Vin invited Chris to come and meet his wife, whom Vin knew Chris already knew, he also told him to bring a change of clothes but to leave the clothes in the RAM. 

“I’ve given you to my wife, Larabee. You never should have shown me that collar. No one owns me. No one!”

“Vin. I …”

“I loved you since day one. But not like that. Never like that.”

After hanging up from Chris, Tanner took the elevator down to the Security Office and talked with the head of security to see who would be on tomorrow, Sunday. He still had not had a tour of the place and he figured while Jennie was taking Chris to his knees he and the rest of the team could have a tour of all the areas and explain just what happens that security is needed.

Paul Carter was happy to oblige, and said he would come in and personally do it. They set up a time, and then Vin hiked the stairs back up the fourteen flights to the penthouse, where his new wife and daughter talked him into the spa. 

“Thought we were going to the cabin today?” Vin questioned as Mickey splashed him.

“Too short if we have to come back for open house for Team Seven,” Jennie said. “I ordered some steaks for the guys. Hot dogs for Mickey and I. Potato salad. Western beans, chips. Ice cream … make your own sundae. Do we need anything else? Got beer, Coke, iced tea and coffee.”

“Mama, you ordered chicken wings too. ‘Member you and I like chicken wings and hot dogs.”

“Right,” Jennie laughed kissing Tanner. “We have chicken wings too.” Jennie slowly slipped her hand under Tanner’s trunks and began to stroke what she found there. She grinned when Vin glared at her. 

Almost on cue, Mickey stood up. “I’m turning into a prune! Can I get out and go work on the puzzle.”

“A prune?” Papa Tanner laughed.

“Yes you may. And would you check to see if Uncle John called.”

“Yes mama.”

Jennie waited until her daughter was in the house and called back to say no messages before she yanked out her husband’s hard cock, moved her swimsuit over and plunged herself on top of his rod.

“Like that do ya?”

“Oh yeah!”

“I’m gettin’ that message.”

 

[][][][][]

 

Sunday morning came early, and after attending a church service in the hotel’s small chapel, the Tanner’s returned to the penthouse to prepare for the open house. While Michelle cleaned her room, Jennie showed Vin an S&M room she already had made up.

“I think I might like doin’ stuff in here. Looks like the room is sound proof too.” Vin remarked looking around.

“Or maybe we should be looking for a ranch somewhere, where no one but us and the animals will hear the screams of pain and pleasure.”

“I’m not sure the hotel would survive without Mickey checking on everyone every day. And who would be the ice cream taster?” Vin said.

“Do you really like living here? You’ve only been here two days?” Jennie replied.

“I got a week off. I’ll see how I do by the end of the week. But got a good TV. Got books. Puzzles. Get outdoor vistas. Good sex… ‘bout all I need right now.”

“Oh you are so going to get it.” Jennie said with a mischievous glare.

“Plan to get more, lots more and often too.” Tanner answered a smile going all the way up to his eyes.

 

[][][][][]

 

“Mickey!”

“Right here papa.”

“My team is arriving soon. I set up a tour of the hotel for them and for me, and I’d like you to come along too. I bet you know some places that Paul Carter doesn’t know about.” Tanner said hoping she would come so Jennie and Chris would be alone.

“I bet I do too. Know where kids hid when they play. And know where the smokers hid their stash.” The seven-year-old said proudly.

“Then you are who we need when Buck, JD, Ezra, Nathan and Josiah come.”

“Isn’t Mr. Chris coming too?”

“He is, but he isn’t going on the tour with us. Mama is going to work with him on a problem he is having.”

 

[][][][][]

 

“Holy shit, will you look at this place!” JD Dunne yelped as he stepped off the elevator with Buck and Ezra. “Buck! Look at the windows. You can see forever. Bet Vin loves sitting up here. It’s like being perched on a mountain.’

“Hi Mr. Buck, Mr. Ezra. Papa says I should start callin’ you Uncle Buck and Uncle Ezra cause you are his brothers. Are you really his brothers?”

“We’re as close as brothers can be, Mickey. We’d be right proud to be called Uncle, wouldn’t we Ezra.” Buck Wilmington replied.

“Yes, indeed. And I have something for you Miss Michelle. Something you and Miss Nettie said you were interested in.” Ezra said pulling an envelope from his inside jacket pocket. 

“Are you spoiling her, Ezra?” Jennie said coming in behind Tanner, wearing a blue pant suit that matched his eyes.

“Mama! Uncle Ezra got Nettie and me tickets to the piano competition!”

Slipping her arm around the sharpshooter’s waist, Jennie replied, “Now how did you do that? Even our Concierge Desk couldn’t get those for me.”

“Connections, Mrs. Tanner. Connections,” Ezra responded.

“Mrs. Tanner … I like that,” Mr. Tanner said.

Behind Buck the elevator dinged and Nathan and Josiah stepped out. A security guard held the door and looked at Tanner.

Vin looked as his brothers saying, “Thought we’d go on a tour of the hotel first and then come back to eat and watch the game. I haven’t had a tour yet and Mickey here says she knows some places where people stash smokes. Thought we could check that out too.”

“We’re missing one.” Jennie said.

“There is a big accident on the freeway. Traffic has been backed up for a couple of hours. Chris is probably stuck in that.” Nathan offered.

Twenty minutes after the team left, Larabee showed up. He dropped to his knees immediately and apologized for being late. Explained about the accident and what he had to do to get around it. 

“Very good. You have talked to Sebastian, I see. Take your belt off and hand it to me. Tanner looked at your weekly schedule and you have every Tuesday free from eleven to twelve, so starting this week Tuesday you will come to this hotel. Before you leave today, I will arrange for you to have a key card that will get you into the room we will be using.” Jennifer explained as she buckled the belt around his neck.

“Stand.”

Using a card in her hand she opened a door next to the elevator and Larabee found they were in a hotel hall. He had a moment of panic wondering if some guest might come out and see him.

“This whole top floor belongs to me. The only one you would see if you saw anyone would be a security guard.”

They walked down past a long wall that Chris figured was part of the penthouse. 

“Here we are.”

She turned him to the opposite wall. “On your left around that corner are elevators. You will need this card to get to this floor. I will show you how later. These elevators are near the Waterfall Café. You will come directly up here, get off the elevator, walk to this door that by Tuesday will say S.A.M., and use this key to enter the room also.”

Jennie opened the door and a light automatically went on. They stepped in. Larabee swallowed hard at the things he saw. Whips and rings. Toys and cuffs. Kneeling pads and a round bed. 

“To your right is a place for your clothes and accessories. Please strip down now – to just your shorts.”

Jennie stepped away from him and waited. When he did nothing. She jerked the belt and brought him to his knees. Bending low, she growled, “You spoke with Sebastian, what did he say?”

“Not to be late for an appointment. To obey every command without question. Not to question you. He said punishment would be severe if I questioned a command.”

“With my mother perhaps, not with me. He trained under my mother. Still I like obedience. And I do not like to repeat myself. Again. Step to the chair and strip. Completely.”

Jennifer stepped back and watched Chris Larabee start to undress. Damn he had a nice ass. 

“Step to the bench and kneel. Stretch your arms out and grasp the rings. We will see how you do with some simple commands before I put you to a real test. You will become my submissive, in this room, at all times, regardless of who else might be present.”

Larabee’s head came up and he looked at her. 

“You heard me. You will be in this position – on your knees to do my bidding – whenever you are in this room with me. You will do what I say, when I say it. Whether it is to yourself or someone else. If I ask you to mount and fuck someone you will obey without question. If I ask you to suck someone or something, you will do so without question – because if you don’t….” She released the belt from his neck and stood behind him and gave him five sharp, quick whips across his bare buttocks with his own belt. Then she put the belt back around his neck. 

Walking in front of him, she allowed him to watch her pick up two dildos examine them and put one back. She sprayed one and tested the batteries. Then she knelt in front of him and fingered his cock until he was hard and it jerked upwards. Again she stood up, opened up a long box took something out and slipped it into a pocket.

“You may make any sound you wish in here, Christopher. This is a sound proof room. Now since you have the hots for my husband, let’s see how you like his cock up your ass. This is about his length and I think it will do just fine.”

Larabee waited while his ass was prepared for entry. He stiffened when the actual dildo was pushed in. He relaxed when she came up behind him, her hard nipples pressing into his back, her hands on his genitals.

“Relax cowboy, and you will have pleasure. Pure pleasure.” 

Little did he know that she was putting a gold o-ring on his cock. A ring that would stay there until he returned on Tuesday.

She leaned back against the far wall and dimmed the lights. Using a remote she started the dildo, increasing the speed every five minutes until Chris Larabee was screaming in pain and pleasure.

And then the pleasure and pain stopped. Towels wiped him down, cleaned his face. Nipples brushed across his back. “Very good Christopher. You have done very well your first time here. However….I have yet to hear the name of the lover you wish was here. You wanted Sarah in your kitchen. Do you want her here also?”

“No”

“Then Christopher Larabee we will repeat this until I hear that name shouted. Shout for release. Shout for pleasure. Shout for mercy.”

Jennifer checked her watch. They should be back from the tour but maybe not. She walked to the phone on the wall and dialed security. “This is Jennifer. Where is Tanner and the tour? Really. Okay. Good. Thanks.”

“Well, you are in luck, Agent Larabee.” Jennie said as her hand stroked his butt cheek. “Tanner and your team found a stash of marijuana growing, and are taking care of that. So we have no rush to get back for the steaks yet.” With that she turned the dildo on full!

“God no please not again. Jennifer please. Jennifer please. TANNER! I WANT TANNER IN HERE. WANT TO FUCK THAT NICE TIGHT ASS OF HIS. CUFF HIM TO THE BED AND WATCH THAT ASS RISE UP TO MEET MY BELT. TANNER! GET YOUR NAKED ASS IN HERE NOW!”

The dildo stopped. And Chris felt the sting of a whip hard against his buttocks. He closed his eyes against the assault. When it ended, Jennie growled in his ear, “If you ever try to take Tanner sexually, I will kill you. I will kill you Agent Larabee. And I will do it in such a way that even Buck will think you took your life in remorse. Get dressed.”

Jennifer stepped away from him and went to a small sink and washed up before getting dressed in her blue pants suit. She watched him slowly rise and steady himself. Watched the realization that he hadn’t expelled any semen. 

Larabee’s eyes went wide when he saw it. “Jennifer! I can’t! I can’t wear this! I shower in the Federal Building!”

“It will be worn until Tuesday. At that time it will be replaced with a transparent one. There is no debate here Christopher. It will not come off until I take it off.”

“How can I get released? Please?” Chris pleaded dropping to his knees in front of her. Placing his forehead on the floor, he pleaded, “Please mistress, spare me. I will not be late. I will keep every appointment. Service whom ever you wish.”

“Service whomever I wish?

“Yes mistress.”

Jennifer smiled. Bad-ass Larabee was going to be her service dog. “Stand. On Tuesday you will service two people. You will skip lunch that day. I have a young woman in a wheel chair who has never had a man inside her and wishes to feel that pleasure. And I have a man in his fifties… who is gay and has lost two lovers already. He wishes to be taken…hard and fast…rough. You will serve him in his room, not here. And you will show up there Larabee, for I will know if you don’t. It would be much less stress on your part to wear the ring.”

“No. I will be your service dog.” It was a term Sebastian had given him. He could get sex and pleasure his mistress too.

“My service dog! Is this a new term of Sebastian’s. instead of being a gigolo you are a service dog?”

“Get dressed. The tour should be about done.” 

Chris watched her take a small brown card out of her pocket. “This key card will get you into this room on Tuesday. Her wheelchair will be parked in the corner. The girl will be hooded, so she cannot see who you are. You will undress and you will gently take her. You have 35 minutes to bring her off, get redressed and leave before her nurse picks her up again. Don’t worry about dressing her, her nurse will do that. There will be an envelope on that chair when you enter. The key card for your man and the room number will be in the envelope. You must take the envelope and everything with you. it is how he will identity you. Outside his door you will find a black hood. Put it on before you enter his room. He will give you directions from there. Leave your gun in your car and your AFT ID there also. Any questions?”

“No mistress. I will obey you. I am here to please you. And my service will please you.”

“If you do it right Christopher. I will pleasure you with mind blowing sex with mere touches of my hands and my tongue.” Jennifer said as she came up behind him and ordered him to kneel. Her tongue curled into his ear and she felt him shiver. 

“Make it hard for me. Make it slap against your belly. That’s it. Expel the balls. That’s it. Harder. I want it harder and bigger. Come on Christopher, you can do better than that.”

Chris growled at her touch. God he was on fire. He would do anything to have this feeling again. Better than Tanner. Better than Sarah. Her fingers thrust into his ass as he came all over the carpet.

“OHGOD JENNIFER…BABY….BABY. I WANT YOU. WANT YOU SO BAD. MORE. PLEASE MORE. DON’T STOP. PLEASE DON’T STOP.”

Jennifer VanDyke Tanner … had him. Had him right where she wanted him. She now owned Christopher Adam Larabee.

 

[][][][][]

 

The steaks were perfect. The food was gone. The game was over and now the team just lay around the living room and the terrace watching the gorgeous sunset. Tanner sat on the deck with his arms around his wife pointing out the mountain miles away. Mickey was already in bed sound asleep. Chris was watching Jennifer. Buck was watching Chris. JD had left with Nathan, and Josiah left with Ezra. Now it was just Chris, Buck, Jen and Tanner.

“Bucklin? How many women do ya think you have dated in your life?” Tanner asked shifting on the couch.

“Hell if I know, why?”

“Just curious. Jennie here is the only woman I ever wanted, and finally got. You been datin’ since high school and still haven’t found one to settle with. Seems unnatural. Maybe it’s a man you need.”

“I like women. Like variety. Only had a couple of men. Had Chris. Well, more like he had me. Nope, haven’t found one that I really wanted to spend my whole life with.’ Buck answered.

All eyes went to Chris. Then Buck continued, “Now take ol’ Chris here. He met Jennifer in the Navy and he made a big play for her in front of his SEAL team. Hell, she took him to his knees in two seconds. Then he met Sarah and became a babbling brook. He’s had a couple of women maybe since Sarah was killed but no more than one-nighters. Now Mary Travis, she’s a cold fish, but she pines for Chris. Doesn’t understand why he doesn’t like her.”

“Really,” Jennifer purred.

Chris growled low and deadly.

Tanner whispered in Dutch, “Maybe we should set them up in the S and M room.”

Jennie burst out laughing. “Maybe we should.”

“Maybe this Mary Travis is a cold fish because her first husband never really brought her to a full climax,” Jennie offered. “Maybe she never had the pleasure of a good lover. Guess I’ll have to have my service dog show her.”

“Service dog? What the hell is that?” Wilmington asked.

“It’s a gigolo, Bucklin.” Vin replied with a smirk.

“Oh. Well I think I better head out and get home and check on JD. Make sure he has all those records from the hospital. See you two love birds tomorrow. Reckon you’ll be seeing more of us Jennie. We are always fightin’ about where to go for lunch, but readin’ your lunch buffet menu when we were on the tour, told all us we could come here and get exactly what we wanted.”

“Thanks Buck. I love taking money – anybody’s money will do.” Jennifer said rising.

“Comin’ stud?”

“Need to talk to Tanner. Be down in a few minutes.” Larabee said.

Leaving the two men, Jennifer went down the hall to check on Mickey. When she came back she went directly into the kitchen but she could hear Larabee’s growl.

“Damn it Tanner, she expects me to wear a cock ring! I shower in the Federal Building for god’s sake.”

Tanner smiled. “Does she own you yet?”

“Yes, damn it! She does!”

“Would either of you like coffee?” Jennie asked coming back into the room.

“No thanks honey,” Vin said looking up. “Chris says his body belongs to you now. Can you make him come, like you make me come?”

“No, he is too young in that department. You are perfection Tanner. No one is better than you are.” Jennie said looking at her husband.

Tanner uncrossed his legs and stood up. Jennifer walked up to him and said no again, stopping him from undoing his belt.

“Vincent Michael Tanner. No. When he learns that it is far more than control. When he learns it is in the pleasure of ...”

“But…”

“No! You are not for sharing. You are not for public display. You. Are. Not. Owned!” Jennifer growled fiercely.

Chris Larabee saw all the stress fall away from his sharpshooter. He had tried to own this man. Tried to break his spirit. “Vin, I’m sorry. I never wanted to break you. I – I did want you for myself. I did want to own you. Use you. Damn I’m as bad as that man who … I’m sorry. I better get going.” 

Turning to Jennifer Chris said, “I’ll be here on Tuesday. I’ll do whatever you want me to do … just so long as I don’t have to do it in front of my team. I can’t break the control I have over them. I must keep that.”

 

 

Later out on the deck, in a quiet shaded corner, after they had made sure Michelle was asleep the two newlyweds sat together. Jennie sat on Tanner’s lap his exhausted cock still inside her.

“I saw on the tour – in the security office that you are hosting an S&M convention in August. Maybe Chris could be the man in chains.” Vin suggested quietly.

“Are you serious? ATF Team Seven Leader stark naked in chains, leather and a hood in the middle of the Lobby? What a conception. Tanner you are evil.”

“Ya got a picture of that don’t ya? Thought I’d take it back with me next week. Leave it on his desk with the date. Tell him to be sure and put in for that day off.”

“Sergeant Tanner, I am beginning to believe some of the things Wolf told me about you. Practical jokes are one thing, but Larabee in chains for people to touch? Still, he would be hooded, zipper closed with a padlock. We can change his eye color. Might be a thought. I haven’t had anyone offer their slave for that yet. It would be middle of the week. Wednesday. But if you had a bust come down?”

“Don’t usually have a bust in the middle of the week. Never know though. Ya do have a picture, don’t ya?”

Jennifer wiggled on his lap. “I do. I will print them tomorrow. In fact tomorrow perhaps we should all go to the Federal Building get on your insurance. I do have insurance here but Mickey should be put on your life insurance policy and…”

“And I have to get you badges so you can come see me when I’m working. I don’t think Mary Travis is a good idea for him. She is a newspaper woman and could make it rough for you and for him. I really think Bucklin loves Chris. Think that’s why he’s never found a woman. Trouble is Bucklin is a true submissive. You have to train Chris to love his slave, not own, use and throttle him.”

 

[][][][]

 

Monday morning started at 6 a.m. Tanner was perched on the table on the terrace Indian style drinking coffee and eating a fried egg and bacon sandwich he’d picked up downstairs when he went looking for a paper. Security also gave him a badge to wear whenever he was in the hotel, and a master key card that would get him into most any place.

Mickey was also sitting on the terrace. She was eating a bagel with cream cheese and jelly along with a bowl of Cheerios.

Jennifer was on the phone with a seafood distributor trying to find out why her shrimp delivery was late. She fielded an argument in French with two pastry chefs and she watched her lover devour his fried egg sandwich along with three Danish, coffee and a large orange juice. When she hung up the phone, Jennie crept up behind him … and hugged him tight.

“I like this place Jennie. Got me breakfast, a paper, a badge and a master key just by walkin’ through the lobby. Got congratulations for tamin’ the mistress of this place too. Guess they don’t really know ya. But, I don’t think I’ll be bored here. Won’t die like Larabee thinks I will. Might need my own computer so I can do research on some of the stuff we’re workin’ on. Talked to one of your computer geeks, told him what I needed and he said he’d have it set up somewhere up here, you just had to tell him where. Got a pool I can swim laps in and a track for running. What I was wonderin’ is … can this place here be glassed in so we can be out here in the winter too?”

“If it is glassed in,” Jennie said kissing him on the neck. “It would have to be glassed in all year round. But what we can do,” she said as she turned him around, “Is put up some retractable barriers to reflect the snow. Besides this would be a good place to build a snowman and have a snowball fight. I’ve already talked to the architect who built this … on making it safer for children. He’s putting together some sketches and will bring them by later this week.”

“What time do we need to go to the Federal Building? We have new employee orientation today and I need to put in an appearance and tell them about this place and myself.”

“What does Mickey do while you work?”

“Monday, Tuesday and Thursday, Miss Nettie comes and does home schooling downstairs in a room we have set up just for that. I discovered that we have families that travel a lot and stay here, and it’s a place for their kids to do school work and be supervised. On Wednesday and Friday, she is down there reading and inventing as she calls it. We also have a music room and on Friday she has piano lessons. And she is supposed to practice once a day for an hour.”

“And now there is you …”

Tanner pushed off the table and wrapped his arms around her. “I found the wood shop. Already talked to the guy down there. Want to make us a king-size bed, and Michelle some bunk beds so she can have friends over. My grandfather taught me woodworking. I’m pretty good at what I do. Your guy is ordering the lumber. I said I’d pay for it but he said wasn’t necessary. He was just glad to get someone in there besides him who knows what they’re doin’.”

“I found the photo of the man in chains. I need to print off a copy. Thought we could stop by your office after we are done with insurance.”

“Print off two. While you’re giving one to Chris, I’ll post one in the break room. Write on the bottom… ‘Volunteers needed.’”

“I need to call Nettie and tell her what we need to do this morning. So she can move school back a bit.”

 

[][][][][]

 

They got the Hummer registered and tagged with a Federal Building sticker. Mickey and Jennifer got their pictures taken and were given badges. Michelle charmed everyone she met in the Benefits Office including old Mr. Goddard who actually smiled. Then the Tanner’s stopped by the Judge’s office where Vin introduced his wife and daughter to the head of Denver ATF. Orin informed Vin he might be called in before the end of the week. Ezra was called out this morning on something that was in the wind.

The next stop was Team Seven’s offices which they found empty except for Larabee’s office. Vin went off into the break room and posted the Man in Chains in a very visible place. So visible in fact, that it would probably not be noticed for a couple of days. Mickey peeked into the conference room to see if anyone was hiding in there, and Jennifer boldly walked into Chris’ office without knocking.

“When will you yahoos start knocking?” Larabee bellowed looking up from his desk. His mouth opened and closed at the sight of Jennifer VanDyke Tanner.

“Not a soul out there protecting you Christopher. Where is everyone?” Jennie said putting the photo upside down on his desk.

“Keep this date open, will you?”

Larabee looked at the date. “Already put in for that week off. Buck and I always go fishing that week.”

“Good. Then maybe Bucklin could join you here.” Jennie said coolly turning the paper over.

Chris Larabee was on his feet, shoving his chair hard against the credenza behind him. “NO WAY IN HELL!” He barked roughly grabbing at the picture.

Behind her Jennie heard Tanner say hello to Mary Travis who congratulated him on getting married and said she looked forward to meeting the girl. Then Mickey came out of the conference room and said, “No one is in there Papa.”

“Papa?” Mary blurted dumbly.

“She’s my daughter. Michelle Tanner VanDyke. I met her mother seven years ago when I was an Army Ranger. Chris met Jennifer VanDyke when he was a Navy SEAL. She picked me to marry though.” Tanner said looking past Mary into Larabee’s office and grinning at his facial expression. 

Mary turned and followed Tanner’s gaze. She saw a blond women smiling at Chris. Boldly she marched into Larabee’s office. “Chris, I thought maybe we could go to lunch.”

“Doesn’t anyone in this building knock?” Chris roared.

“Christopher,” Jennie cooed, “There is no one in the outer office so of course no one will knock because they figure you are gone too. Isn’t that right Mary.” Jennifer cut in front of Miss Travis and moved closed to her adversary.

“I’ll see you on Tuesday, darling.” Jen said kissing the startled team leader on the lips. “You know you can’t say no to me. All the years we’ve known each year. Really Christopher, you should know better by now.” 

Mary Travis stared wide-eyed as this blond stroked Chris’ genitals. She was even more shocked to see the growing bulge in the man’s black jeans.

“For you Mary,” Jennifer said turning into the woman’s face. “Just close the office door, kneel down in front of him, unzip that gorgeous hard-on and suck him dry. You want him? That is the way to get him.”

“Jenn-ni-fer.” Larabee growled tightly.

“I – I’ve never taken a cock,” Mary said timidly. “My husband just used me for what he wanted. I – don’t know how to do that.”

Jennifer stared at her. A woman who you had never touched a penis with her mouth. This was a new one. “My appointment as a sex therapist is full but you come with Chris on Tuesday morning at eleven, and we will give you a little lesson in satisfying a man. You do want this man?”

“Oh yes.”

“Good.” Jennie took a card out of her purse and wrote a number on the back. “If you absolutely cannot make it, leave me a message here. But I know you will be there, won’t you Mary Travis?”

“Tomorrow at 11. Yes, I will meet him in the Lobby.” Mary answered shyly.

 

[][][][]

 

In the elevator going down, Tanner looked at his wife. “You want to tell me why you did that?”

“Didn’t you hear her? Her husband never brought out her potential. Never let her come to climax. I can turn her into a woman of want and need, and she wants him. That means you and I are free to be what we want to be. Buck lost his chance. Chris will have a woman to satisfy and that woman will devour him in ways no other woman ever has. He won’t be able to get enough of her.”

“Are you sure you are your mother’s girl? That’s not the VanDyke way, is it?”

“It is the American VanDyke way. My mother was the European way.”


	4. Leatherman

“Calm down cowboy.”

“I AM NOT A COWBOY!”

“I’d like you to come early tomorrow… and hear me out before you come unglued. I want you all in black leather when Mary comes here. She will have no clue who you are. The more I thought about it, her being a newspaper woman she would probably brag to someone so it is better that only your cock and ass are showing, and I can even give you black eye contacts if you wish. But you are going to take her Christopher. You are going to make love to her, how a real man does it. And you are a real man sailor. If I wasn’t committed to Vin, believe me, I’d give you a run for your money.”

“Okay. Leathers I can do. I’ll leave here at 10:30. Make sure you have plenty of Baby Powder.”

[][][][][]

Next Jennifer called Orin Travis….

“Good morning, this Jennifer VanDyke Tanner, we met this morning. Is Judge Travis in? But before you put me through may I ask you how I could get a general invitation to everyone for a reception for Vin and I and our daughter, here at the hotel.”

“Call me with all the information and I will put it out through a priority email. When it comes through this office everyone HAS to read it.”

“Great. I will call you back later today. I hope to have it Friday after work. Most people hang out somewhere don’t they?”

“Many go to Inez’s tavern saloon and Vin knows her, I can get you her email address too. Here is the Judge.”

“Judge. This is Jennifer VanDyke Tanner. I just wanted you to know that I am working with Chris Larabee, every Tuesday from eleven to twelve on anger management. Vin said that Chris has quite a problem with it.”

<> “Good luck Mrs. Tanner. The last anger management seminar Larabee went to, the instructor took a six month leave and went into rehab, then resigned. She ended up screaming at him and coming totally unglued. You have your work cut out for you. Is this something you are doing just for Chris?”

“I did something like this when I was in the Dutch Army for two years in their medical program. What I am calling about is he has just started this program and depending how he does it could be short or it could be long. I know you call a lot of meetings for team leaders. I am just hoping you will put a note somewhere not to have meetings on Tuesdays at eleven.”

“I’ll give the information to my secretary. She notifies team leaders when I call meetings. She’ll remember before I will. Anger management (another laugh). You definitely have your work cut out for you with Larabee.”

[][][][][]

“Larabee! Orin. What?”

“I just got a call from Vin Tanner’s wife. I congratulate you on trying to get your anger under control. It’s good to go on a one and one with her, that way you won’t cause havoc in the class room, though I did tell her that you had already sent one anger management instructor to the psych ward. I will make sure I don’t schedule any meetings on Tuesdays at eleven so you won’t miss any classes. Good luck. It will be a good note in your personnel file that you sought this out on your own.”

“AAAAARRRRHHHHHHH!” Chris screamed as he threw his cell phone onto his leather couch.

Half his team roared into his office to find out what was happening, and all he did was yell “OUT!” Even Buck couldn’t get him to open up.

Five minutes later Chris turned off his computer and locked up his desk. “I’ll be back later.” Was all he said as he stormed through the bull pen.

 

[][][][][]

 

Head of hotel security, Paul Carter, walked into the carpentry shop and was surprised to see Agent Vin Tanner, even though he’d been told the agent was working in here, he didn’t really expect him to be working.

Shop manager, Woody Carlson, greeted Paul. “Paul. I heard you were interested in hiring Vin here for security details. Guess I better stand in line. This guy is an exceptional wood carver. It took him ten minutes to sketch out a kingsize bed he wants to make for his wife and a desk for his daughter. Wolf said Tanner made some elegant things for their CO when they were in the Army.”

“Tanner,” Carter said walking up to Vin.

Vin looked up and wondered what the head of security wanted with him. He was enjoying himself in this shop that had everything a wood worker would want to play with. He might even give up being an ATF agent and just live in here.

“Yeah.”

“Thought you better have a house phone. Good for inside the hotel. They are preprogrammed by first name and by department. Hope you don’t mind but I put you into the hotel computer as a translator for the languages you speak. We occasionally get some Russian police officers and Army officers here. The last bunch, before Jennifer took over the hotel, practically caused a riot.”

“Any Russian officer who comes to the US for training has to pass an English test. If they said they needed a translator, they were ripping you off and laughing about it.” Tanner said putting down the tools he was using and taking the phone. “Not a problem. I speak French, German, Russian, Spanish, Dutch, some Italian, Portuguese and a little Polish.”

Paul took out a notepad and wrote down the other languages. “Well, we might call on you sometimes for the two French chefs that are always going at it. Sometimes Jennifer isn’t available to settle their arguments.”

“Chefs?” Vin questioned.

“Pastry chefs. They make the fancy desserts on the buffet line and the dinner menu. You would have to tie your hair back before going into the kitchen, though.”

“Not a problem. Need to have Jennie braid it for me especially working in here. Anything else?”

“How many Army Rangers do you know?” Paul asked.

“How many? Why?”

“Had someone walk in this morning and put in an application for security. Said he’d heard you had set up shop in a hotel and thought he’d sign on too.”

“Who?” Vin said looking at his watch. Mickey should be finished with school soon.

“Beau Gainsfield.”

“Beauregard Gainsfield the Third!” Tanner burst out laughing. “Hell, his family owns half of Georgia. He give you a reason for applying?”

“Said he was bored at home and wanted a change of pace. He didn’t bat an eye when I told him what the salary was.” Paul replied not sure he wanted a rich boy on his team.

Looking at Woody, Tanner said taking off his apron, “Michelle’s done with school shortly, reckon I need to finish this later. Want to come in here as often as I can. Will my pass key work here?”

Then looking at Paul, Vin said, “Beau is the most tenderhearted guy you will ever meet. He has a way with kids…they flock to him like bees to honey. Got a fight in the preschool – put him in there and one smile – its over. He was raised by an over protective mother. Father died when he was ten. He’s gay. Or thinks he is. Girls scare him. He sees his mother in every one he’s tried to date. Doubt that he really is gay, but he tells people he is.”

“Hell, he is six foot four and built like a linebacker, whose going to question him. Think I should hire him?” Paul asked.

“Got an opening?”

“Got three, actually.”

“Both Beau and Wolf were in my Ranger unit. If something went down here and I needed backup…I know I could count on them…and I could communicate with them without talking.”

Tanner thanked Woody and left the shop with Paul. They walked down the hall toward the Lobby and just as they reached it. Vin heard his daughter scream, “NOOOOO! PAPA!”

Tanner was stunned to see two men holding his screaming daughter, but their escape was blocked by a linebacker named Beau. Vin looked around, everyone had come to a stop, workers and visitors alike. He saw Wolf off to one side, and gave a low bird whistle. Both Wolf and Beau smiled.

“It appears, Gentlemen,” Beau said evenly, “That this little girl is not yours.”

“She is! She’s just upset that her mother didn’t come get her.” One of the men said.

-=-=-=-

Jennifer came out of an elevator with a group and was stopped by security. When it was explained what was happening she wanted to run into the lobby but was held on the perimeter by a guard. She watched in horror as two men tried to leave the hotel with Mickey until a large blond man stepped in front of them. Then she saw Wolf nod and give some kind of hand signs. She followed Wolf’s eyes over to – Tanner who was edging noiselessly up behind the two men. Jennifer watched, fascinated by the signs Vin was using and a mere nod of the big blond’s chin told her whatever Vin told him was understood. Vin gave another sign to Wolf before pulling his gun and shouting, “ATF FREEZE!”

Wolf was on a dead run when Tanner shouted. The two men dropped Mickey to the floor and spun around reaching for their guns. Wolf grabbed Michelle and pulled her away and Beau picked up the two men one in each hand, and said, “I don’t think you want to do that.”

Tanner walked up to the man who had done all the talking and growled, “Yer damn lucky you didn’t pull that trigger ‘cause you’d been dead before you hit the floor.”

Vin holstered his gun as Denver police came in. He looked around for his daughter.

“PAPAAA!” Michelle yelled running between people. 

Tanner scooped her up in his arms and hugged her tight and then walked over to where Jennie was and together they disappeared into an office to calm down.

Chris Larabee leaned against a wall by the jewelry shop. He had watched the whole thing go down and his first thought was he was going to lose his sharpshooter to this place. He knew from the look of the others with Tanner that they were probably Rangers. His anger had left him as soon as he heard Michelle scream ‘papa.’

-=-=-=-

“You two idiots are damn lucky to be alive,” Wolf said. “That little girl’s father is the best sharpshooter our government has. And he was the best tracker the US Army ever had. He’d been on your trail so damn fast you wouldn’t have had time to pee.”

 

[][][][]

 

“I saw Chris out there. Is he coming to see me or you?” Vin asked as they left the office.

“Me probably. I might have overstepped my bounds a bit,” Jennie said, and then she went on to explain her conversation with Travis.

“You are full of surprises. Anger management?”

“It is almost like brainwashing. You need to reprogram him so the anger goes elsewhere rather than at people. It is something I worked on when in the Dutch Army. Why don’t you get Miss Nettie and have lunch with her and Michelle. I’ll see what Chris wants.”

Tanner kissed her, took his daughter’s hand, and said, “Mickey, let’s find Miss Nettie and go have lunch.”

“Okay Papa. Are those bad men going to jail?”

“Yes they are. They tried to kidnap you. We’re going to have to get you a GPS system to wear.”

-=-=-=-

“Chris.” Jennie said slipping her arm around his waist and steering him to a bank of elevators.

“I’m going to lose him to this place, aren’t I?” Larabee lamented not paying attention to where they were going.

“I doubt it. He’s even talking about going back to work before the end of the week. Though that was before he discovered we had a wood shop here.” Jennie said as they stepped off the elevator. “This way.”

“But isn’t…” Chris said looking toward the room that had SAM on it.

“We’re not going there. We’re going in here. It is a much better room for what we are going to do.” Jennie used her key card and pulled him in, closing the door and double locking it. “Get undressed – all the way. Completely naked. You’re pissed at me for calling Travis aren’t you? Get undressed.”

Larabee watched as Jennifer began to take her clothes off. She spun on him and shouted into his face, “TAKE YOUR CLOTHES OFF NOW COWBOY OR I WILL RIP THEM OFF.”

Chris backed up into the soft padded wall. And with shaking hands began to undress. “Tanner….Tanner know you going to take me.”

“Tanner is having lunch with Miss Nettie and his daughter. I am having you for lunch and you are having me for lunch. Of course if you keep shouting all you will have is pain.” Jennie was close to him now and she reached up and unbuckled his jeans and with one swift jerk shoved his jeans and shorts down to his ankles. She fingered his cock, slipping a transparent ring with several wires in it over the head and clicking it into place. 

“Tanner loves you. I will not cause you to be unfaithful to him.” Chris growled as he pulled off his shirt.

“Really. Then why have you stripped naked?” Jennie asked coyly.

“You asked me to. You are my mistress. I must do as you say.” Chris shot back.

“That is only in the SAM room. This is not the SAM room.”

“JUST DO WHATEVER THE HELL YOU’RE GOING TO DO!” Larabee shouted looking around the room. It was padded and had one window. It looked…it looked like a padded cell. “What is this place?”

Jennifer triggered a small remote in her hand and an electrical charge shot through Larabee’s penis into his balls and down his legs. Screaming in pain he fell onto the bed.

“OH GOD. JENNIFER. PLEASE. TURN IT OFF. PLEASE! Please. Sarah…help me.”

Jennie stopped it at the sound of Sarah’s name. “She is always with you. Do you get angry because she left you or because it was her not you that was killed?”

“Should have been me. it was my car. Her car had a dead battery. I was going to wait for the tow. She took my car. I should have been killed.”

“And the anger that builds in you every day is because you can’t let go of that.”

“Yes.”

“I want you to feel this pain one more time and then I am going to explain who else feels this kind of pain every time you are angry. Are you ready?”

“Tie…tie me down.”

Jennie grinned. She pulled one padded cuff up from the right side of the bed and tightened it around one wrist, then walked to the other side and did the same. At the foot of the bed she cuffed both ankles together. Then she blindfolded him and gagged him. Jen walked over to her clothes and got dressed, turned and sat on the stool. After about five minutes, she hit the remote for two full seconds. Waiting until his muffled screams died, she then moved to the edge of the bed and took out his gag.

“Did you know …that last week when you stormed out of your office … and shouted at JD for something that wasn’t his fault … that Sarah felt JD’s pain and confusion.”

“H-h-o-how?”

“Her whole body shook and Adam even screamed … Mama why is Papa so angry, doesn’t he know we still love him?”

Jennie put the gag back in and walked back to the stool. She waited another five minutes and then triggered the pain for four seconds. She moved back to the other side of the bed and removed the gag and listened to Chris cry.

“Two weeks ago you slapped Buck in anger. Why did you do that?”

“Sarah… Sarah was going to leave me and go to him!”

“She would never leave you Chris. You were the father of her child. She wanted something from you, didn’t she? Wanted you to sell your ranch. Your family home.”

“YES! SHE SAID SHE WAS GOING TO SLEEP WITH HIM. GET HERSELF PREGNANT AND THEN THROW IT UP TO ME.”

“So really, you were happy that she got blown up. But sad that she took Adam with her.” Jennie said. She watched as his whole body began to shake.

“Oh god yes! When the car blew I said ‘goodbye bitch’ and then I realized my precious son was in there too. He lingered in ICU for three days before I had to have them turn off life support. Yes I was glad she blew up. YES! SARAH YOU DESERVED TO BE BLOWN UP FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME AND TO BUCK.”

Jennie uncuffed his wrists, but left his ankles secured. “Say it again. Shout it out.”

‘DAMN - YOU - SARAH. YOU DESERVED WHAT YOU GOT. BRAGGING ABOUT LYING WITH MY BEST FRIEND. URGING HIM TO NOT USE A CONDOM. USING ME TO GET TO HIM. USING HIM TO GET TO ME. BITCH. BITCH. BITCH.”

Jennifer sat on the edge of the bed and held him while he cried. 

“But I loved Adam. He was precious. My little man. He didn’t deserve to die. He didn’t.”

“I want you to spend the night in our guest room Chris. I don’t want you to be alone for the next few hours.”

“Can I stay in here? Take my gun. Take all my clothes.” Chris said quietly. 

“What if I have Buck stay with you?” Jennie suggested.

Larabee laughed.

“He loves you, you know. He may tell you he doesn’t but he does. I’ve never seen a love quite like his before. He said the last thing he ever wanted to be was a cop or a SEAL, yet he did both because it was the only way he could be close to you. That is quite a sacrifice. Shove your fears down to be close to someone you love even though you know they will never love you back.”

Chris looked at Jennie in amazement. “When we graduated from high school we were going to junior college together. The day he enrolled, I signed up for the Navy. The next day he signed up for the Navy and gave my name as a reference saying we were the best of the best. I went into SEAL training because I knew he wouldn’t do that … and hell if he passed that too. I’ve been running from him all my life Jennie but he is there at every turn.”

“Maybe it is time the two of you hash things out and stop running. I’ll take your gun and your clothes with me now. And I will unlock the bathroom when I come back. I will leave your phone on the floor.”

 

[][][][]

 

Jennie left Chris’ clothes and gun on the stool in the SAM room. Then she went into the penthouse and called Buck Wilmington. It took her several minutes to calm him down and explain that Chris had a meltdown over Sarah’s death. Would he spend the night with Chris here because she didn’t trust him being alone. When Buck learned that Chris had asked to have his gun and belt removed from the room he said he’d be there by seven and he would call Corey to take care of the horses. She also said it would be best if Chris took a sick day tomorrow.

When that was done, Jennie retrieved her house phone and called Tanner to see where he was. They needed to eat early tonight. She found out he was in the kitchen shouting in French with her two pastry chefs. She left Chris and went down to the kitchen.

Upon entering the kitchen she heard words shouted in French that she didn’t understand. Then she heard Tanner say, “My wife comes to retrieve me for fear I have turned her kitchen upside down.” Jennie couldn’t believe it when the two chefs burst out laughing and both pulled Tanner into a hug. 

“Jennifer!” Henry Baptiste shouted. “We love your man! Send him to negotiate from now on.”

Jennie looked at Vin for an explanation and all he did was grin. Finally as they spotted Beau and Michelle, Vin said, “I like this place. There is so much going on here. Didn’t know a hotel was like a mini-city.”

“I like this place too. Even better since you are a part of it now. Have you heard from the police? Why were those men taking Mickey?” Jennie asked watching Beau make Mickey laugh.

“Money. They heard you had a lot of money and figured to kidnap her and ask for a ransom. I told Denver PD to talk it up that ex-Army Rangers were part of the security here, and the place was minutes from going into lock down when they were stopped. They never would have made it out.”

“Lock down?” Jennie questioned. 

“Paul said your security system is by Rangeman Security. I called Ranger and told him we wanted his lockdown system here after what happened to Mickey. If any kind of a hostage situation or robbery occurs anyone … jewelry, reservations… can hit the red alarm button and all exterior doors will be locked. The only way in would be through the penthouse terrace or the roof.”

“I know you love your job Vin, but I hope one day you come on full time here before you get killed or maimed.”

Tanner stopped and put his arms around her. “I’ve been thinking about that ever since this happened. I know someone else could have captured them if I wasn’t here, but in just three days I’ve noticed how much Michelle has grown and changed. I don’t want to miss that. From the look I saw on Larabee’s face, I know he is already worried about that. But I also know that once the Judge retires whoever comes in will break up the team. Travis is the only one who tolerates us. I want to be out before that happens. And maybe we could even talk Chris to coming on board as head of security when Paul retires. I know he is retired from Denver PD but he said his wife is beginning to think she shouldn’t have pushed him to go back to work. But he loves working here.”

“Beau really has a way with kids doesn’t he?” Jennifer said hearing her daughter laugh.

“I’m going to hire him to be Mickey’s bodyguard. He loves kids. And he wants a job even though he doesn’t need the money. He gets a stipend from his father’s trust fund every month, so he doesn’t want a paycheck. What he would work for he said is room and board. A small room or suite with a kitchenette and a place to hang his clothes. And for us to pay for his bullets. He carries a Special Forces weapon that shoots special bullets that stun.”

“I think we can do that. We have a couple of suites on the first floor that are rarely used. We could give him one of those…or there is one on the twelfth floor that would be closer to us that would work too. Let me go to the reservations desk and see where on the 12th floor that is. You go and collect our daughter and Beau and we’ll head up to look at this room and then have dinner. We can eat down here or upstairs. I do have to check on Chris….who I have to talk to you about.”

[][][][]

They went through the buffet line and ate in a small dining room. Jennifer listened to Beauregard’s life story and how the Army helped him stand up to his mother and make him the man he was today. He thanked Jennie for the job and when they went up to the 12th floor to look at the small suite that would become his home, he shared that this was bigger that what he grew up in. The reason his father had so much money was he lived sparingly and in a small house. After he died, his mother sold that house and bought a bigger one, still he ended up in the smallest bedroom. 

It was agreed that Beau would pick up Michelle in the morning and take her to the school room and hang with her after school. They could go on field trips that Miss Nettie suggested, do puzzles, read… Beau would be Mickey’s companion when Vin or Jennie were not available, but he would still be there for her every day. Sunday was his day off. Though Tanner knew Beau would be around for them whenever needed.

It was an hour yet before Buck would be arriving, so while Beau and Mickey went to the Waterfall Café for ice cream, Jennifer took Tanner upstairs to their terrace and told him she was worried about Chris. His state of mind was fragile regarding Sarah’s death and Sarah and Buck’s connection. She wasn’t sure he was fit to continue working because his anger appeared to be centered around Sarah and her last days and Buck’s love for both him and Sarah.

Tanner suggested she talk to the head shrink at Denver General. Both he and Chris because of previous cases have had to go through Sydney to be counseled. Jennie said she would contact the man tomorrow. 

She had Vin go down and bring Buck up to their floor, then she waited while Tanner disappeared into their penthouse before she explained to Bucklin what went down that day and how unglued Chris seemed to be. 

Buck was appalled to learn that his friend was tied down at his request, and that he was stark naked. 

“This room was already here when I purchased this hotel. I have a feeling there was a doctor here doing his own kind of therapy or he was some kind of sex deviate. But this is a padded room with no closets and only one small window in the bathroom. The bathroom is in the back of the room between thick folds of clothes. What I need from you is to go in and talk with him. Make love with him if you have to… or want to… you will be shocked at some of the things he says. I’ll check back here in a couple of hours or so, and at that time you can tell me if he is fit for duty or should I have Sydney come and take a look at him. I don’t want to hospitalize him because I know that would go on his record and would cause quite a bit to get him reinstated.”

“First I need you to come in here and strip down and leave your weapon. I have a robe for you to put on.”

She waited while Buck changed and them she let him into the padded room.”

 

[][][][]

Jennie went back to the penthouse found Beau and Tanner watching a game and Mickey playing on the floor in front of them.

“Bath time, Michelle. Come on… you can give your papa a kiss after you are in your pajamas.”

Later when Beau was gone to move into his room and Michelle was in bed, Tanner and Jennie relaxed in the spa.

“Damn I love you Tanner.” Jennie rasped as Vin took her hard.

“You better. I don’t do this to just anyone. Hell ain’t done it to anyone but you. You’re my one and only angel, Jennie. Don’t want no other woman but you.”

“Damn good thing too, cause you’re going to be a papa again.” Jennie laughed moving off his lap.

“What? Already? You can tell already?” Vin questioned blushing.

Jennie reached to the side of the spa and showed him a thing that looked like a thermometer. “See this color. It says I’m pregnant.”

Tanner pulled her to a hug and a kiss, and another kiss and another. “Hot damn!”

Jennifer laughed. “I wasn’t sure you’d be happy or not. Guess I worried for nothing.”

“Not happy? Why wouldn’t I be happy? To watch a baby come into this world and see him or her grow. Everything I missed with Mickey, I’ll be able to see with this one … and any others we have. Damn Jennie, I couldn’t be happier.”

“So how would you like to celebrate this news?” she asked.

Tanner stood up and turned off the spa jets. “In the S&M room. Your slave would like to howl as you bring him off in the best and fullest way possible. Want my woman to blow my mind.”

And Jennie did just that – using dildos and suction suckers – her hands and her tongue, her lover, her husband, father-to-be - howled his pleasure as he mind saw stars from another universe.

After…Jennie let Vin sleep on the round bed while she went in just a robe to check on Buck and Chris. Much to her regret, the two had not had sex. Buck sat on the floor and Chris lay on the bed asleep. Jennie went back to where Vin was sleeping and got Bucklin’s clothes and gun, and watched him in the hall while he dressed. 

“What happened?” she asked.

“We talked. I do love him. And I told him that. But I’m no longer interested to have sex with him. Believe it or not, I’ve discovered I am in love with a woman who isn’t the least bit interested in me, and to me that is a challenge. I’m going to win her if it is the last thing I do.”

Jennifer laughed. “Did he tell you about Sarah?”

“Yes. It’s unbelievable what he said about her. Chris always adored her. They were inseparable. I do know she wanted to move into town and he refused. He worked in town. He didn’t want to live there too. And I can see her sweet talking me into bed. She had a way about her that was hard to refuse. What bothers me most is, Chris just wants to come here and be a service dog… satisfy people sexually … people you need to find for him.”

Jennifer gave him a surprised look. She hoped it was surprised. Inwardly she smiled. She had brought Chris Larabee down which was her original mission. But now she was married and expecting a baby. She just hoped that Tanner never found out that originally she had been sent by someone to take Larabee down any way she could, and brainwashing him to hate his wife and being a sex slave was the way she had done it. She knew her source in Europe would be pleased.

“Perhaps it would be wise for you to call this shrink Vin talked about … Sydney … and have him contact me. You might also tell Travis that Chris is sick and won’t be in tomorrow or for a couple of days until we get a reading from Sydney.”

“Yeah, it would be good for me to call Sydney. He knows the whole team and Chris went to him after Sarah was killed. Sure don’t want Chris to end up in the psych ward though.”

“I think I can talk this shrink to keep Chris here. I am a qualified medical person, and this way he would be under private care and it wouldn’t be on his record that he was hospitalized.”

“I like that thinking. I’m glad Chris has someone like you looking out after him. It’s damn lucky you and Tanner got connected again. We were all shocked to learn he had a daughter. I think everyone in the whole Federal Building thought he was gay, including me.”

Jennifer saw Buck to the elevator and then slipped back into Larabee’s room. She checked the bathroom and flushed the toilet. Closed the door and cuffed him back to the bed. Checking the clear ring around his penis, she smiled that it was still intact. Sarah would visit him tonight after Jennie got Tanner back to bed.

[][][][]

“Come on Agent Tanner, we have to get you to bed. Tomorrow is another day.”

“What about you?” Vin mumbled.

“I got Buck on his way. Now I have to check on Chris.”

“Mickey okay. You okay.” Tanner mumbled sleepily.

Jennifer kissed him into oblivion and then disappeared into the S&M room’s camera room. 

She looked in on Larabee. Shocking him every five minutes for one second. Sarah’s words boomed in the room as his system recovered from each shock.

“I WANT TO MOVE INTO TOWN. THERE’S MORE TO DO IN TOWN. DON’T WANT ADAM GROWING UP SMELLING LIKE A HORSE!”

“YOU’RE A DAMNED BITCH SARAH! ALWAYS THINKING OF YOURSELF. YOU TOOK MY SON. YOU TOOK MY SON YOU BITCH.”

Then a soft soothing voice rumble in his ear as another shock ripped through his veins. “Shhh, Chris. It’s okay. It’s Jennifer. You’re my leather man now. Sarah didn’t want you any more. Jennifer wants you to satisfy those who come to you. Only here Christopher. You will not have sex with anyone, anywhere else but here.”

Soon it took three or four seconds for his body to respond to the stimuli. His mind was geared to Jennifer’s voice. “Every Tuesday at eleven Christopher, you will fulfill wild dreams in the S&M room. You couldn’t satisfy Sarah could you Chris? She didn’t want babies from you anymore. Now you will give others the pleasure that she refused to take. Every Tuesday at eleven Christopher you will appear at the SAM room. You will give pleasure to men and to women.”

Jennifer checked her watch and knew she had to get to bed. One last time she shocked Chris Larabee, holding it for several seconds until his mind felt it and he screamed Sarah’s name. Silently Jennie slipped into the hall and walked down to the padded room. Letting herself in, she quietly took the cuffs off Chris and off the bed, tucking the cuffs back into plastic bags under the bed. 

Touching Larabee’s shoulder she tried to rouse him and got a moan. She wet her fingers with saliva and lubricated the clear ring around his cock. Finally to get it moist enough to dissolve she put her mouth over it and sucked his cock even as it grew hard. Soon the gel was soft and she lifted the electrodes off his penis. There would be nothing on him when Sydney came to see him tomorrow.

Jennie knelt next to the bed and touched Larabee’s wet forehead. “Hey there bad ass Larabee, feared Team Seven leader, how are you doing?”

Chris’ eyes shot open. He was naked in a room with Tanner’s wife. “Did I misbehave?”

“No Chris, you were a good boy. We did not have sex.”

“Whew.”

“Do you want to have sex with me?”

“No. I want to have sex with those who come to me every Tuesday at eleven.”

Jennifer VanDyke Tanner smiled. Her mother would be proud. “Isn’t that when you have anger management?”

“That’s what Travis thinks. That is what my team thinks. But I come to please my mistress and to enjoy myself. To give pleasure to those who come to me.” Chris said matter-of-factly.

“Very well Christopher. You have learned well, and you will be rewarded. Do you remember Buck coming to see you tonight?”

“Yes. We had a nice talk. He loves me but I told him he needed to find a woman and stop playing the field. Told him I was satisfied with my life. That I didn’t need him to protect me anymore.”

“Sleep Christopher. Wake in the morning knowing you are two different people. One is Chris Larabee head of Team Seven. Other is Leather man, sex slave of Jennifer VanDyke, who fulfills dreams.”

 

[][][][]

Sydney Goldstein called at seven in the morning. He’d had a long telephone conversation with Buck Wilmington last night who was very concerned with his long time friend and boss. Jennifer explained that she had a busy day but if he came by eight she could work him in and Chris should be awake by then and been fed.

Jennie cooked breakfast for Tanner and Michelle and herself. Then Beau picked up Mickey to go for some exercise before meeting Miss Nettie, and Tanner took off for the woodshop… to start on a surprise for the new addition.

Jennifer then made breakfast for Chris using a variety of vitamins and herbs in his eggs and sausage. Orange juice and hot coffee on the side with blueberry pancakes and syrup. Since Sydney was expected, she did not administer the mind control drug that she had been feeding to Chris in his coffee. She only had a little bit left and was going to give him the rest tonight, when she locked him into her and Tanner’s life for good. And he would retire before the end of the year to take a job at the hotel where he could watch over Tanner and Jennifer. 

[][][][]

 

Chris Larabee gave the performance of his life for Sydney. He was the cool headed mean team leader with an underlying hatred for his murdered wife and the need to sexually satisfy those who came to his anger management class on Tuesdays.

Sydney read the documents that authorized Jennifer VanDyke and agreed that Larabee should stay where he was for the rest of the week. He would call Travis and explain that Chris snapped during anger management but didn’t need hospitalization that would go on his record. That Jennifer VanDyke was a Dutch trained medical therapist that could watch over him, and would follow Goldstein’s orders. Sydney felt no visitors was best, which brought a smile from Jennifer. She could finish with Chris undisturbed.

 

[][][][][]

 

It was a shock to everyone when a month later, Chris Larabee told Travis he wanted to retire early. He told Travis that during his anger management workshop, he’d come to realize that his hatred for the wife he once loved was the cause of his meanness. And seeing his long time friend Buck every day, did nothing to get rid of that hatred. Because every time he looked at Buck, Chris said he heard his dead wife’s words. Chris suggested that Tanner take over the team.

Sydney Goldstein backed up Larabee’s decision, saying it would eventually affect his decision making.

Even retired, Chris faithfully came to the hotel every Tuesday at eleven and spent the day in the S&M room satisfying those his mistress sent to him. 

 

[][][][][


	5. Team Seven Changes

Team Seven Changes

 

Team Seven was having an early morning breakfast at the hotel with Chris Larabee who was interviewing for the head of security. Paul Carter had decided to retire again. More like his wife wanted him home. Larabee was in on the meeting because a case coming up involved someone he and Buck had put away when they were Denver Police detectives and Chris had done in depths study of the man.

“Any news from the Tanner family,” Josiah asked looking at Vin. 

“News? Like what?” Vin asked. He knew that they were all waiting to hear if Jennifer was pregnant. He’d been kidded about it for a month now. When his cell rang he about jumped out of his chair.

“Tanner.”

“You can tell them Texas boy,” Jennie said quietly. “It is confirmed. I am three months pregnant. Hope to see you at lunch. And tell Chris, he has the job.”

A smile crossed Vin Tanner’s face that could have lit up the whole city. “That was Jennie. We’re pregnant … ah, she’s pregnant! Three months. Verified by Doctor Littleton this morning.”

“Congratulations!”

“Way to go!”

“About time Tanner.”

“And Chris. She says you got the job. When we’re done here you need to go to Human Resources and get a badge and do all the paperwork. Paul will work afternoons Wednesday through Friday but he figures you’ll catch on fast.”

Chairs were pushed back. Larabee was congratulated on his job and Ezra made the comment that would come true in the future. “One day maybe we all may work here. Mrs. Tanner has asked for my help a number of times and I have kidded that I should be working for her. And Mr. Dunne, you would do well to check out her Washington hotel. They have a huge communication center that also handles part of what goes on here.” 

“Really,” JD said. “I’ll be in DC next week for a conference, guess I better talk to her about a room there.”

Vin said, “JD just go to our Reservations desk and tell them when you’re going to be there and they will set you up with a room and a rate that ATF will pay for. I’ll tell Ranger you’re comin’. You said you wanted to meet Kelly Simms?”

“Yes! We’ve been online several times. Man, Rangeman Security is … maybe I should work for them?”

 

[][][][]

 

The following week was hectic. Larabee was hired on and JD went to Washington DC. Jennifer contacted her people there to keep JD’s free time busy with computer intelligence – enough to make him think about giving up the ATF and going there. She found a seminar on Hotel Security for Chris to go to that took the whole week Monday through Saturday night back on Sunday. And she, Michelle and Vin took Thursday and Friday off and stayed at Larabee’s ranch. Where unbeknown to either man, she went through several boxes of memories relating to Sarah and Adam for a better way to control Larabee. On Saturday they rode horses up to Vin’s cabin where Mickey and her papa went fishing and Jennifer rested. She didn’t have to be persuaded much by Vin who didn’t want her traipsing through the woods and fall. Instead she went through the cabin inch by inch looking for more information on Vin. She already knew everything about him, but wanted more information and found it tucked away in a corner by the bed. Medical records from the US Army. As her photographic memory read through them she wondered just how this young man had survived with such a cheerful attitude. She vowed to do all she could to make his life a happy one from now on. She put the medical records back in their slot just as she heard Michelle laugh outside. Jennie eased onto the bed and closed her eyes falling asleep almost instantly. 

Papa and daughter stepped into the cabin with cleaned fish expecting to find a hot stove and a pan ready for cooking. Instead they stared at a stretched out snoozing mother and wife. 

“Mama.” Mickey whispered tiptoeing up to the bed.

Vin laid the fish on a plate and then walked to the bed. “Jennie. Jennifer.”

“Mmmm, is it seven already?” Mama Tanner muttered bringing laughter from Vin and Mickey.

“What?” Jennifer said sitting up. “Guess I was more tired than I thought.”

“I think we’d better wrap the fish and ride back to the ranch. Mama needs to sleep in a real bed tonight. We can cook the fish on Larabee’s grill.”

“Oh Vin….” Jennie muttered getting a glare from him. She smiled sweetly and said, “Yes sir.”

 

[][][][]

 

The fish were delicious, Michelle and Vin were in the pool and Jennifer was relaxing under the Ramada when the phone in the kitchen began to ring. 

“Larabee Ranch.” Jennie answered.

“It’s JD, has Chris left already he was going to pick me up?”

“Chris is in Albuquerque until tomorrow JD. He had that seminar remember? Vin, Michelle and I have been here since Thursday. We go back into town in the morning.”

 

“Guess I could try Buck, but he’s entertaining someone special this weekend.”

“Ah yes, he has been wooing Inez. He’s quite serious I believe. Listen there should be one of our hotel vans there. Take it. I’ll call ahead for you No reason why you can’t sleep there too. It has a bathroom. But be sure to eat before you go in. The door locks automatically and you won’t get in again without a security guard to open it for you.”

“Well, JD?”

“Sure. Sure. Okay.”

Mrs. Tanner stepped out the back door of the ranch to let her husband know that JD had called and she needed to call the hotel to get him a room for the night. JD forgot that Chris wasn’t in town to pick him up and Buck was wooing Inez tonight.

“He’s popping the question tonight.” Vin yelled. “He’s dated for how long? No one can believe he’s actually going to propose. She’ll be his mistress for sure.”

“And who is your mistress?” Jennie asked

“The mistress of the hotel – you.”

She blew him a kiss.

“Chris refers to you as his mistress too.” Vin said seriously.

“I have heard him. He calls me the Mistress of the hotel. I had to look up that word. It means -- a woman who has authority, control, or power. A female head of a household, institution, or other establishment. And a woman employing, or in authority over, servants or attendants. Guess I am all of those. I don’t think he means I am his lover Mr. Tanner. Though, I have …” and she stopped, turned and said over her shoulder, “Need to get JD that room.”

-=-=-=-

Jennie called the hotel and asked for Ramon Chavez, one of the second shift security guards. As soon as he said hello, she switched to Spanish and told him that cute ATF agent that he liked would be staying there tonight and because the hotel was full to put him up in the SAM room. She laughed when Ramon asked if he could seduce the man. 

“You could pick his brain. He has been in Washington all week and stayed at our hotel there.”

“Would you like me to seduce him and take him to Washington with me?”

“You’re going to Washington?” Jennie surprised that he was leaving already.

“My father has cancer. My mother called today. They want me closer. Don’t want to work in New Jersey. There will be an opening in Washington next month. Do you want me to take him with me?”

“Yes.”

“Ranger was right. You are one of us. Never met a woman intelligence agent before. It’s an honor to work for you.”

“You have already said too much over a public phone. Do the job and you will be rewarded in Washington.”

 

[][][][][]

 

JD Dunne dragged out of the van and stood staring at the front of the Marriott hotel. He could do this.

“JD!” Ramon called as he bounced down the steps to pick up JD’s luggage.

“Hey Ramon. Mrs. Tanner has …”

“Has a room for you, yes I know. Thought I would put you in it and get you comfortable. Then I’ll get us some dinner and bring it up there. I just started my break so it won’t be a problem. Come on.”

JD leaned against the wall of the elevator. His eyes closed.

“You look beat JD. A nice hot shower should fix that. No TV in this room though.”

“Yeah I know.”

“You been in this room before?” Ramon questioned as they stepped out of the elevator and walked around the corner to a door marked ‘SAM.’

JD looked at his friend. The man was all excited over something JD had done. 

“Yeah, I had Leatherman here. I almost killed him. Jennifer pulled me off and slapped me.”

“Almost killed him how? Come on show me.” Ramon said starting to undress JD.

“Wait!”

“Come on JD don’t stop me now. You got me hard as a rock. Come on, some hot sex. A hot shower. Then we’ll go have some supper and I’ll bring you back up here and you can crash.”

“K”

JD positioned Ramon up against the wall like Leatherman had been and then took the man. Unlike the man in black leather, Ramon took JD’s cock down his throat and then did a reverse for JD to take him. After that they took turns fucking each other until JD was completely exhausted. 

Ramon lay next to the sleepy agent and began to plant seeds of doubt. “Buck’s getting married where does that leave you? What happens when Buck marries? Did you like Wash-ing-ton? Lots to do in Wash-ing-ton. Ramon’s going to Wash-ing-ton. Come to Wash-ing-ton. Take the job in Wash-ing-ton? Take the job they offered you in Wash-ing-ton. More of Ramón in Wash-ing-ton. Hot Ramón is going to Wash-ing-ton.”

Ramon slowly got up and got dressed. He found a blanket and covered the naked ATF agent, and then let himself out of the room. He checked in to the security office to tell them he’d fielded a call from Mrs. Tanner and was on a special job for her for the next couple of hours. Then he went down to the kitchen to get specific high protein food for some hot sex. By morning JD Dunne would be thinking more of what happened in Washington and of Ramon that anything else.

 

[][][][][][]

 

“Hey you two prunes!” Jennie called to Vin and Michelle. “Time to get out. It’s late and we need to go back to town in the morning.

“Hey, hey. Little girl.” Mama Tanner scolded, “Put your slippers on. Don’t get water on Uncle Chris’ wood floors.”

“Okay mama.”

Vin Tanner wrapped a towel around his shivering body, and stood in front of his wife frowning. “Have you had sex with Chris?”

“What? Where did that come from?”

“I’ve heard about the leather man who comes once a month on Tuesdays. Is that Chris? He comes every Tuesday even now. Did when he was an ATF agent. Did when he retired and still does. Is he servicing you? Others?”

“The leather man comes once a month. He arrives and does whatever the person who wants him wants to do. He does it to rid himself of some pain. What the pain is I do not know. I merely supply the room which I might add was already there when I bought this hotel. Yes Chris has given pleasure to a few people who can’t get it anywhere else but he has done it of his own free will. One was a woman in a wheelchair. She was crippled on her honeymoon and her husband never connected with her but stayed married to her. She wanted to have the experience of a sexual encounter and Chris Larabee gave that to her….once a month for four months before she got ill and later died. He also has…as you say, serviced… a young man on crutches. Crippled by a gay lover who thought he was stepping out on him. When that man is in town, and if Chris is available…yes, on Tuesday for an hour, they are together. Have Chris Larabee and I had sex no. I have not been unfaithful to you.”

“He wasn’t coming for anger management, was he?”

“As a matter of fact he was. Stripped down naked and in submission mode. Through a variety of exercises we found out that he was really mad at Sarah for taking Adam with her to the grave. And that he was so pissed that every time he saw Bucklin he got madder. Because you see Agent Tanner, Sarah left her husband for three months and shacked up with Buck. Buck got her pregnant…but he doesn’t know that. Sarah didn’t tell him and Chris never has. When she was killed, she was pregnant. Chris is glad, or says he is glad that she got blown up. But he is mad because Adam was with her. And Adam didn’t die right away. He was in the hospital for three days before Chris agreed to have life support turned off. It kills him that he let his son die.”

“Larabee goes into a submission mode? He’s a dom.”

“On your knees Tanner now!” Jennifer growled pulling the towel off him and dropping it to the deck. “Strip while I check on our daughter.”

Jennie went into the house and found a wet swimsuit in the hall and a naked little girl asleep on a bed. She gently placed her under the blankets, picked up the suit and hung it in the bathroom then went back on the deck to her husband who was naked, and kneeling on a folded towel.

“Now Agent Tanner,” Jennifer growled into his ear while one finger nail trailed down his spine. “You wish to see what former Agent Larabee and I do on Tuesday at eleven. Here it is.”

Using just her fingers and her fingernails, Jennifer trailed across Vin’s neck, shoulders, back, buttocks. Along his rib cage around each nipple and back down his back. She watched as he arched up and into the slight touch to try to get more. When he started to growl, she extended her tongue and moved it from the tip of his shoulder to his ear lobe. “Come for me…NOW!”

Tanner screamed his wife’s name and exploded semen all over his chest.

“That is what I do for Chris….only he doesn’t yell my name. He screams her name.”

“Sarah.”

“Yes. It is the only way he can connect to her. He hates her. But he loves her. That’s your sex for tonight, Mr. Tanner.”

“Aw hell, Jennie.” Tanner moaned as he watched his wife walk into the house.

“Shit. I should have kept my mouth shut. They don’t have sex but … hell that is about as sensual as you can get.”

 

[][][][][]

 

“JD?” Ramon re-entered the SAM room with cart of food and drinks. “Hey JD, you hungry?”

“Ramon?” JD moaned stretching. “You know anything about living in Washington?”

“I worked at the Washington hotel before transferring out here. But now, sadly I need to go back here. My father has cancer and my mother wants me closer. Don’t want to leave but…”

“My mother died from cancer… two years before I started with ATF. If I take that job … maybe we could live together.”

Ramon smiled, this was turning out better and better. He was obeying orders and might end up with a lover he really wants for a change. “Reckon that is something we would have to work out JD. I don’t think Mr. Tanner will let you go without a fight.”

“I got a feeling Vin might be thinking of resigning too now that Jennifer is pregnant.”

“Mrs. Tanner is expecting?” Ramon squeaked, surprised as hell to hear that news.

“Vin’s a good agent, and the best sharpshooter the government has, but he likes the laid back atmosphere of the hotel. Larabee thought Vin would die here… ‘cause Tanner is used to the wide open spaces and loves the mountains. But he sure seems to thrive here. What do you have to eat? I’m starved.”

After they finished off every morsel, JD suggested they both get in the shower. And Ramon obliged, following whatever orders JD gave him from sucking him off to riding his ass. 

Breathing into JD neck, as he came a second time in the young agent’s hot ass, Ramon whispered, “Wash-ing-ton. Wash-ing-ton. Hope you come to Washington, lover. Want you so bad JD. Would love to wake up with you next to me. We can stay at the hotel until we find an apartment. Cost is high but pay is good. Can I have your ass one more time, please JD. Please.”

 

[][][][]

 

“Jennie?”

“No, Mr. Tanner.” Jennie said to her pouting husband. “I married you because I loved you, not to be unfaithful. I have never had intercourse with Chris Larabee or anyone else … since we were married. The only other man I’ve ever been with since Michelle was born … is … Ranger.”

“Ranger!”

“Now come to bed, we need to get up early. The hotel is full next week and I have a feeling all hell is going to break loose.”

“You’ve slept with Ranger? The same Ranger that does the hotel security?”

“Tanner. Will you shut the hell up and come to bed?”

“Went to bed with Ranger who said ‘when he loves a woman they know they have been loved’ … mmprhm.”

She knew the kiss would be the start of things but she had to shut him up. When they were done, Tanner rasped, “Thought you said I wasn’t gonna have sex tonight.”

“Changed my mind. Did I tell you that when I was pregnant with Michelle I was over sexed? It might take you and Chris to satisfy me. Ask Ranger. I about wore him out.”

“Aw hell … I ain’t plumbed for that.”

 

[][][][][]

 

The Tanner’s walked into the hotel at seven-thirty the next morning and Vin and Michelle went up to the penthouse while Jennifer went to her office to hear the reports of what happened while she was gone. First she read a detailed report that Ramon had written out. She smiled as she read it and when she was done she shredded it.

There were two verbal reports that she listened to. One from the kitchen and one from housekeeping. Housekeeping had found a solution. The kitchen could do nothing about a shipment of lobsters that was delayed by eastern weather. The Urgent Care unit had its usual weekend entries, nothing major. And once again, the Concierge Desk had called on Ezra Standish for help.

Jennifer opened her computer and fired off a thank you to Ezra and asked when he was finished playing undercover cop to come and see her. Besides being in charge of the Concierge department, she would like to start putting together a poker tournament on weekend similar to what was done in Las Vegas … could he put his brain to work on that. What expansion if any would have to be made, etc, etc. She was surprised to hear back from him almost immediately. There was a possibility that Team Seven was going to be disbanded if Travis retired. He was definitely into developing the poker idea and had several thoughts he’d like to discuss with her. They made an appointment for lunch on Monday.

Going up to the penthouse, Jennie found it quiet. She discovered her family on the deck looking over the city. 

“Ezra said that Travis might be retiring. What will happen to the team then?” 

“Shit, I didn’t want that out yet.” Tanner growled standing. “A Washington AD will come out and probably move all the teams around. It is general knowledge that Team Seven, even without Larabee, is hated because we have such a good arrest rate and because we are actually friends. Brothers really. I know JD is already looking for another job. It’s why he wanted to go to Washington. And Ezra will probably end up working in Vegas.”

“No, Ezra will end up working here. I’ve talked to him several times, and we’re meeting for lunch on Monday to discuss two things I want to develop here.”

“Well, if Inez said yes to Buck last night, he’ll probably help her with her tavern. That leaves Nate and Josiah. And I think ‘Siah wants to go back to teaching. Nate, I don’t know. Rain being a doctor, but she could change. Don’t know what he would do.”

“And what about Mr. Tanner, what would he do?”

“Me?”

“Yes, you. What would you really, really like to do as a job?”

“You mean, if I could do anything?” Tanner asked and watched her nod.

“It sounds funny, because I am only thirty, but I’d like Travis’ job. I’d like to whip these teams into teams like our team is. They are all individuals working together. They have never had team training. I mean if you are going to have Chris here. And Ezra here. Then I wouldn’t worry about you and the kids. But it will never happen. I am the last person on earth they would move up. Even if Travis suggested it, they wouldn’t do it.”

Jennie smiled and watched her husband. Oh man, did she have a coup for her boss. The youngest AD to ever be appointed. Team training developed just like Ranger training and SEAL training. What a concept.

“Oh hell JD!” Jennie said turning on a dime.

“JD? What about JD?” Vin said catching her arm.

“I had Ramon put him in the SAM room last night because we were full up.”

“Mickey? Would you be….” Tanner started and then saw Beau coming through the kitchen. “Beau. Jennie and I need to check on a guest.”

“I’m with her, Bro.” Beauregard answered with a grin. “Then you better get to breakfast before the hot cinnamon rolls are all gone.”

“Cinnamon rolls?”

“JD first. Then cinnamon rolls.” Jennie growled.

 

[][][][]

 

Jennie opened up the SAM room and put the dimmer light on low. Ahead of them in the bed was JD sound asleep.

“Phew.” Tanner gasped, “Some hot sex went down in here. Who was it?”

“Try and wake him … slow.” Jennie said not venturing far into the room.

Vin crouched next to the bed. “JD. JD, come on boy wake up.”

“Go away Roamie.” JD mumbled.

“JD. It’s Tanner.”

“Hi Vin. VIN!” JD bolted upright, turning in the bed the blanket fell to his knees which he grasped back up to his neck when he saw Jennifer.

“She’s seen a naked man before JD. Are you okay? It’s Sunday morning.”

“I came in on Saturday. So yeah, this would be Sunday.” JD said yawning.

“Want to tell us what happened here last night?” Vin asked not moving.

“Happened here? Like what?” JD said pleading innocent.

Jennie burst out laughing. “Oh… like this? And this? And this?” She said as she walked around the room picking up tossed knotted, full condoms.

“Those?” John Daniel Dunne stared at his friends.

“I came here tired and burned out. Got a job offer when I was in Washington. Don’t know if I want it or not. Couldn’t go to Buck because Inez was there. Chris is in New Mexico. Found someone here and we came up here and just … hell we fucked half the night and it was damn good. Best I’ve had since I left Boston.”

“I hope Inez tells him no.” JD says. “Buck talks so much about Chris that I thought they were already lovers.”

“Speaking of Chris, I need to check with security on when he is due back. Can you handle him?”

Tanner nodded and Jennie left.

 

[][][][][]

 

Going into the penthouse, Jennifer first called security for the time that Chris was due in and that she would be picking him up. Then she called Buck Wilmington and found out that Inez told him no. Inez was not interested to marry a womanizer. Jennie picked up her purse and headed for the parking lot, taking the Hummer she headed for the airport after finding out where security was going to pick up Larabee.

Chris Larabee paced. He was anxious to get to the hotel, get his truck and head for the ranch. He was surprised when he saw the Hummer. When the security van didn’t show, he reluctantly went to the Hummer and got in. Jennie drove away without saying a word.

Once on the highway, she asked, “How was it? Was it worth the trip?”

“Yes. I learned some things about hotel security I didn’t know. Didn’t even know that some people dump kids and pets and take off. Paul never said that hotel security is like a mini-police force. I have a whole different concept now.”

“Still interested in the job.”

“Hell yes. You can’t take it back Jennifer. Can you?” Chris said suddenly realizing she could.

Larabee watched as they turned off the highway and entered the zoo parking lot. She drove to the farthest corner and parked.

Jennie turned to Larabee and touched his ear. Her fingers played with his hair. “Would you like a full time lover to move to the ranch?”

“No.”

“What about Buck?”

“Buck’s going to marry Inez.” Chris said flatly.

“She turned him down. Said she wouldn’t marry a womanizer.” Jennie answered. Then she took his chin and turned it toward her. “Look at your Mistress, Christopher. You are free of Tuesday at eleven. You are free of leather man.”

Larabee bolted back. “NO! I want leather man. I like doing that. No one knows me. Please Jennie let me keep that part.”

Jennifer was taken aback when Chris called her Jennie instead of mistress, but she continued with the rest. “If you really want Buck in your life and in your bed, let me drop you there and you convince him. You need sex and so does he. Tell him why you clench your fist whenever you look at him. He needs to know Chris. He needs to know.”

“Yes mistress of the hotel who rules with an iron hand. I should be pissed as hell at you for forcing me to retire from the ATF but I’m glad I’m out. I heard Travis might retire and Team Seven will be disbanded. Everyone hates us.”

Jennie didn’t flinch with his confession. “Who did you meet in New Mexico?”

“Catherine Shaunhessy. She said you worked for Dutch and US Army Intelligence and you were good at what you did.” 

Jennie burst out laughing. “Catherine never did like me after I passed and she failed big time. Taking the director to bed didn’t help her either. I don’t work for Army Intelligence. I work for the US Justice Department. They hired me when I was a Dutch Army medic. They didn’t want you out either. They were priming you for Travis’ job. Despite what you think, you have some allies in Washington.”

“Tanner know?”

“No, and you’re not going to tell him. I told the director when I came out here that if I ever found Michelle’s father, I’d marry him in a minute. They didn’t tell me he was here or that he was an ATF agent.”

“You don’t control me anymore Jennifer. Let’s go.”

Taking his chin again, she looked into his eyes and said, “Open up your pants and let me see it.”

“Christ-to-pher. Do it.” Jennie watched the struggle going on behind the eyes and then the eyes closed, there was a groan and she heard the zipper going down. 

“Good boy, Christopher. Make it hard for your mistress.” Her finger traced the vein in his neck and played with his hair. “Want it harder Christopher. Full blown. Till you’re hurting.”

“Jen…. Mistress. Please.” Chris groaned. He was hard and it was dripping. 

Mrs. Tanner reached behind her for a large can and she sat it on the floor in front of him. “Eject! There!”

“Ah…ah…oh…oh…god….” Larabee grunted as he pumped himself dry.

Jennie opened up her door and threw the white stuff out, shaking the can to get it all out. Closing the door, she put the can back and looked at him. His head was back but he was unzipped.

“You may zip up now.” She said sternly. “And Christopher …don’t ever tell me I don’t control you – or the next time you do that it will be in the middle of that zoo.”

Larabee stared at her for several seconds and then nodded and zipped himself up. He belonged to her. Body and soul. How it happened he didn’t know - but he just found he couldn’t break free of it. 

 

[][][][]

 

Jennie waited until Wilmington let Chris in. By the time JD arrived home, Chris and Buck will have hashed out old time hurts, longings and love. When JD finally came home, he found the two men in Buck’s bed exhausting each other in love. Chris invited them both to move out to the ranch. He wanted them both he decided when he saw JD standing alone and forlorn. 

JD stood in front of Chris and confessed in depth what happened in the SAM room last night. 

“One, I’m not letting you go to Washington without a fight.” Chris growled. “Get your ass in this bed now or I’ll take you back up to that SAM room and fuck your brains out. Might do that anyway. Strip JD. Get in here.”

“You heard the man son,” Buck said. “Don’t want to keep ol’ Chris waitin’. I’ve kept him waitin’ long enough. We got a good thing here JD. Moving out with Larabee to his ranch, won’t no one be the wiser. Things are changing, I know. When they name a replacement for Travis this week, we’ll know more.”

“Could we put a room like the SAM room out there somewhere?” JD asked as he pulled off his clothes and tossed them in a heap on the floor.

“Reckon we could enlarge the barn and make a sound proof room out there with a heater or wood stove.” Chris said patting the bed next to him.

 

[][][][]

 

Jennifer VanDyke Tanner parked the Hummer in the back staff lot and used the satellite phone to call Washington. It was a high priority scrambled call and she got the man out of bed. She said her piece and was thanked. An announcement was coming that week and he would see what he could do. He liked the idea. Both of Tanner and of JD Dunne.

“You have done a damn good job, Jennifer. You are the best. We will miss you. But have a feeling you will still be around. Your hotels are humming.”

“Just make sure they stay humming. And Tanner better not ever find out why I originally came here, which by the way, you never told me he was here.”

 

[][][][][]

 

Friday morning early, Vincent Michael Tanner got a call from the head of the Justice Department, a call that would change his life drastically. He was informed that he had been tapped to replace Judge Orin Travis as head of Denver ATF. He was speechless. It took several seconds for him to give his acceptance. Then the director questioned him at length regarding John Daniel Dunne, the boy wizard of computers. Tanner listened to what was said and gave his opinions, grinning when the man said JD was going to be offered a new position and would have an office in Denver and in Washington.


	6. Judge Travis Retires

Friday morning started early at Larabee’s ranch. After some early morning loving they were in the kitchen having breakfast when the phone rang. Buck answered it and passed it to JD.

“You are a hard man to find, John Daniel Dunne. This is Austin Heritage, director of the Justice Department.”

JD about choked on the food he was eating and sat straight up in his chair. 

“You interviewed for a job in Washington last week.”

“Yes sir … but … but I’m not sure I want to move there now.” JD blurt out, as his lovers looked at him with curiosity.

“The job I am putting you into JD already has the approval of the man who is replacing Orin Travis. He said you are more than capable to do it. I have also spoken with your professors at MIT, and with Kelly Simms of Rangeman Security, all say you are young but have the know-how to do the job. It is a new position. You will be the first to hold it. You can continue to live in Denver but will have an office also in Washington. We keep a set of suites for personnel at Mrs. Tanner’s Washington hotel, so there is no need to find an apartment. You can chose a suite and keep things there so traveling will be light.”

“What … is this position?”

“It is – Director of Information Technology/Western Division. We have also appointed an Eastern Division director, a Southern director and a Midwest Director. You however have the largest space to cover. We have private funding to set up our offices with the best computer systems, cameras… all those things you have on your wish list. Are you interested?”

“Hell yes! Who? Who is the replacement for Judge Travis?” JD asked as Buck and Chris’s eyes went wide.

Director Heritage laughed, “I am afraid I can’t tell you that JD. But watch the news tonight local and CNN starting at five o’clock. And you will see who it is. You will also be named at the same time with the other IT Directors. Congratulations, son. I look forward to our first meeting.”

“When … does this job start?”

“It starts July 1. Travis retires on June 30. His replacement will start right away and work with the Judge for the next two months. You also will have to step away as a Field Agent and start meeting with the new IT directors mostly in Washington, so that you are up and running July 1. You will receive a package by Federal Express at the office on Monday. Please fill it out and sign the appropriate papers. Have it notarized and Fed Ex it back. Have a good day John Daniel Dunne.”

“Mr. Heritage,” JD said wincing when he heard Buck and Chris growl ‘shit.’ “Can I tell Buck and Chris about this job of mine?”

“Yes. Larabee’s a good man. I was surprised when he retired so early. He’s a good war horse. See you next week.”

JD handed the phone back to Buck and just sat there numb.

“Well?! What is going on? Who is replacing Travis?” Buck questioned.

“Huh? He wouldn’t say who was replacing Travis. It will be announced on the five o’clock news local and CNN today! He said it was someone I know though. And… and I am the new Information Technology director for the western division. I start July 1 but I start right away really. It means meetings in Washington but I can live here. A package is coming on Monday. I have to fill it out and get stuff notarized and then… Who do you think is going to replace the Judge? From the way Heritage talked it is someone out here.” JD responded looking at Chris.

“Don’t look at me.” Larabee said. “That is not a job I want.”

“The man on the phone said … he was surprised you retired early Chris. He said you were a good war horse.” 

‘Get your ass across this table sailor and let them see what you’re really good at. You’re a war horse and you pleasure men at sea.’ My god was I a whore before Jennie found me.

“Chris? Are you all right?” Bucklin said quietly when his lover got a strange look.

“What do you say we call the team together and have a barbecue tonight? All watch the news together.” Chris said suddenly. “It would be good to have everyone together one last time.”

JD and Buck looked at each other. 

“What?” Chris quizzed.

“Ezra is at Tanner’s hotel for the weekend. He is in charge of the western division annual poker championship. The hotel in Vegas that held it lost the bid and Jennifer’s hotel won the bid. Players start arriving tonight and play is all day tomorrow with the finalists on Sunday. TV and everything.” JD explained.

“Nathan and Rain left for California yesterday for a cousin’s wedding. They won’t be back until Sunday night. ‘Siah got a call from a friend home from Africa and he is spending the weekend with her.” Buck said.

“Her?” Chris gasped. “Josiah is with a lady. Well, is there room at the hotel for the three of us? I’m sure Tanner is anxious to find out who his boss is going to be.”

“Let me call Jennifer, see if there is a room for us there.” Larabee said standing. “JD, Buck, pack up. We’re going into town. I’ll call Corey have him put the horses in tonight.”

[]][][{}{}{}{}{[][]

Jennifer was on the 14th floor watching Ezra Standish pick the locks of three doors that seemed to appear over night. The hallway had always been there, but the doors had not.

Vin was standing in the doorway of the padded room that had been Larabee’s room for the week before he resigned from ATF. He shuddered at the feel of the room. It wasn’t real. Stories his grandfather told him suddenly came into focus. Legends of spirits left wandering.

“JENNIFER! EZRA! Don’t go into any of those rooms! And keep workers out of this one. Tommy, take your crew and leave. I’ll call you if we need you.” Agent Tanner ordered sharply pulling the men from the white padded room.

“Tanner?” Jennie questioned looking at his husband.

“Mrs. Tanner. This room is spotless!” Ezra said as the Tanners came and stood behind him. “Not a speck of dust. It looks like …”

“A morgue,” Tanner finished pulling out his phone and calling CSI at Denver PD. “Cully. Agent Tanner. Those rooms at this site you were telling me about. They have appeared. Yes. One we just opened looks like a morgue. Yeah, Ezra’s here. Okay.”

“That was Denver PD CSI. Don’t go into any of these rooms. There should be another one that looks like a hospital room. And one older than these – Victorian. They aren’t real. They have appeared on this site every fifty years, regardless of what building is here.”

“They look real to me,” Jennie said as she answered her cell. 

“Chris. Yes. Sure we can find a room for you three. We need you here as soon as possible. Some discoveries have been made beyond the SAM room and we have called CSI to have a look.”

“Ez, Cully said for you to call Dr. Richards at University of Denver. Get her anthropology team up here ASAP.”

Ezra opened the two other doors as they waited for CSI to arrive. One was set up like a hospital room though it wasn’t a modern day hospital bed. The second room was a kid’s playroom, early 1800’s Ezra figured. This room was dusty and old, not preserved as the other two. 

“It’s like a museum,” Vin said.

“Perhaps it belonged to whoever was kept in the other sick room. Or memories of a lost little one.” Jennie suggested.

“Dr. Richards said there was an old hospital on this site in pioneer days. And there was another kind of hospital in the 1920’s … where they did experimental surgery.”

“If those places were torn down, then how did these get here?” Jennie asked.

“Three of the original rooms were saved. The child’s room is part of a museum. The hospital room and the morgue are documented in books and photographs,” a voice said behind them.

“Vin, Jennie, this is Dr. Millie Richards, Professor of Anthropology at the University of Denver.” Ezra said.

“There should also be a padded room.” Richards said.

“That one is down here. But we’ve used that. And the occupant didn’t disappear.” Jennie said walking the older woman done to Larabee’s brainwashing room.

“We were just going to take the padding down. We discovered beautiful mahogany panels underneath.” Jennie explained.

“The Rose Room,” Richards answered. “There is also a stained glass rose window. Ezra, would you and Mr. Tanner pull down some of this padding?” The anthropologist said as Larabee, Dunne and Wilmington stepped off the elevator.

JD and Buck followed Vin into the room and they pulled down all the material off one wall to reveal a beautiful etched window. 

Chris stood frozen in the doorway. He didn’t know why but he was suddenly terrified to go into it. “No,” he whispered harshly. “Please Jen, don’t make me go in there.”

“Now,” Richards said “leave it all there and step out while I close the door. We will wait here fifteen minutes and then open the door.”

“Millie,” Cully of CSI called from down the hall. “We’re going into the morgue. We’ll go through as quickly as we can and hope it doesn’t close around us.”

Tanner moved to the door of the morgue standing as though he was a sentinel to another past. “Do what you have to do, but hurry. There are forces here and they aren’t good.”

Millie had Jennifer opened the Rose room again and much to everyone’s shock the padding was back on the wall.

“Pain,” Chris whispered. “Tie down and pain. Sydney and then you came. It’s a padded room. Why? Why was I here?”

Larabee felt a strong urge to go in this time. “Help me! Please! Let the truth come out. Let them know the truth. Please.” Chris walked over to the wall and laid both hands on it. He was immediately taken to his knees and began shouting…not in his voice but the voice of a much younger man. A young man pleading for his life.

Jennifer turned to Ezra. “Call Sydney. I don’t care where he is, get him here now.”

Jennifer looked at Larabee. She knew he shouldn’t have any memory of what went down in that padded room, yet she realized he was right now reliving some memories.

[][][][]

Doctor Sydney Goldstein arrived with more information on the padded room. When Ezra had explained what was happening, the psychiatrist kicked himself for not realizing what the room was in the first place. It’s no wonder Larabee was suicidal in that room.

By the time Goldstein arrived, CSI had done a complete shake down of the morgue and had found two sets of bones. One of a young girl. One of a man.

-=-=-=-

Jennie was suddenly pulled into the rose room and knelt beside Larabee talking to him. Together they stood, like mother and son, and walked hand in hand into the morgue.

Sydney said, “Back away from them. I think we are finally going to see what happened here a hundred years ago.”

 

“NOOOOO!” Larabee screamed as invisible arms lifted him up and onto one of the steel tables. “NO! MAMA! I DIDN’T DO IT. I DIDN’T! I found papa with her. He was hurting her. Mama, please! Don’t let him cut it off. Don’t mama. Please help me.”

Sydney and Dr. Richards, Buck, JD and Vin watched in horror as Larabee fought for his life against something he couldn’t see. Yet they knew it wasn’t Chris but a young boy screaming for his mother.

“It wasn’t me, mama. He brought her here every time you went in the fields. I heard Lacy screaming. I came to help. Mama he did it lots a’times when you were gone. Always took her here.” 

Larabee was sweating, his legs were pulled tight under him when suddenly he flew off the table and landed in a heap in front of the cupboard where CSI found the bones.

Jennifer whirled around screaming in a language even Tanner didn’t understand. Jennie grabbed Vin’s shirt with one hand and pulled his sheaved knife out with her other hand. Buck pulled the sharpshooter out of harm’s way. Jennie turned screaming now in English. 

“YOU BASTARD. YOU TOOK YOUR OWN DAUGHTER. HOW MANY OTHER LITTLE GIRLS IN TOWN HAVE YOU FONDLED OR RAPED?” She raised the knife and hit the stainless steel table with such force that it cut right through.

“Shit.” Tanner whispered. “That cost me five hundred bucks.”

They watched her pull out the knife and stab the table four more times. Then she tossed the thing away, gathered her son (Chris) in her arms and walked him back into the rose room, which was now in its original form. 

“Mama. I’ll tell them I did it. Lacy needs you mama.”

“Lacey’s hurt too bad Daniel.”

“We could… Mama. The pigs eat anything. We can cut papa up and feed him to the pigs. Papa has a buyer for them already. I can saddle his horse and let it near town. Let them people find it. Mama. Lacey is always climbin’ in the barn. Remember how she fell last summer. Papa put a post there.”

Everyone in the room realized they were going to put the child on that post.

“I will clean up papa’s butcher room and put Lacey on the post. You saddle your horse and papa’s. I will hide papa while you race to town for help with Lacey. Leave the horse along the river. It is where he always went this time of day.”

“I wish we could have saved Lacey mama.”

“I know Daniel.”

And there the saga ended. Jennie collapsed against the wall holding Larabee’s head to her shoulder.

Goldstein went into action. “Vin, pick up your wife and put her into your bedroom. Have someone watch her. Do you have a guest room? We need to get Chris in it. I doubt either one will remember what happened. Too bad we didn’t have a video cam.”

“We did,” Cully said. “I got video of what went down in the morgue, and voice of what was said here. But I have to say. When we play it back I will be surprised that we see or hear anything.”

“Dr. Richards! We found some journals in the bedside stand of the hospital room. Glancing through them, it appears the mother ended up in this room. And the boy stayed on the farm here.”

“I believe those are hotel property now,” Ezra said taking them. “I will put them in the Tanner’s safe.”

“Ezra.” Sydney said quietly.

“I will see that everyone involved gets copies, yes.” 

“HEY! That dusty Victorian room is gone. It is just a blank room with windows now.”

The bones were turned over the Dr. Richards who would work with CSI to get identities. It appeared that the morgue and the rose room were not going to disappear, however no one knew what tomorrow would bring. By the time Chris Larabee was awake it was lunch time and the rose room had returned to its original era…which appeared to be a woman’s bedroom. 

It took longer for Jennie to come out of her sleep and they had called Dr. Littleton from the Urgent Care Unit up when Vin got worried about what this would do to the baby she was carrying.

Tanner asked Larabee to take everyone down to the lounge to watch the five o’clock news. He and Jennie would be down in a few.

[][][][][][]

Jennifer sat cuddled in her husband’s arms as they sat in their living room with Michelle and Beau. Austin Heritage was in the Rose Garden of the White House, flanked by two other men one of which was Judge Orin Travis.

The broadcast with Austin Heritage …

“Our candidate to replace Orin Travis who will be retiring June 30 is perhaps the youngest Assistant Director we have ever appointed. However in my opinion, he is one of the most qualified candidates suggested. He is a highly decorated Army Ranger and was one of the best sharpshooters in Ranger history. He has a Bachelor’s degree in Criminal Justice, and a Master’s Degree in Languages. He speaks ten, yes ten languages fluently. They include French, German, Russian, Dutch, Spanish, Portuguese, Polish, even Kiowa. He is Texas born and raised. His father, also a decorated Army Ranger, died in Vietnam two days before going home to see his newborn son. “

-=-=-=-

Down in the Lounge, JD quipped, “Shit! Is he talkin’ about Vin?”

“Vin?” Larabee asked, “Where is Vin?”

-=-=-=-=-

 

“My Pa was a Ranger?” Vin muttered staring at the screen.

“Orin Travis’ replacement is a Field Agent and the present Team Leader of Team Seven in Denver. His name is Vincent Michael Tanner. And yes, he is that long-haired skinny dude who loves jelly doughnuts. His wife, Jennifer VanDyke, owns two hotels. One here in Washington and one in Denver. They have a seven-year-old daughter, and are expecting another. Each of our AD’s around the country polled their team leaders regarding their teams and their jobs – and how they could strengthen the ATF overall. Agent Tanner was the only agent who came with solutions to problems that I personally have been looking to solve for years.”

[][][][]

It was a shock to everyone sitting around the lounge when Vin Tanner was named the youngest Assistant Director of the ATF. 

“Shit… will you guys shut up!” JD yelped. “He has to tell you about me now.”

[]][][][][]

“How did you do it?” Vin asked.

“Do what?” As if she didn’t know.

“Get me the job.”

“Honey, I just passed your suggestions, your ideas onto some people in Washington. There are people who like how Team Seven operates. They made the decision. If they want more effective teams, they need better people. It will mean going to Washington now and then.”

“I’m not ever going to know, am I? How you do what you do? Probably better I not know.” Tanner said with a shrug.

Jennie turned to face him. “Know that I love you. Only you. There is no other man in my life. I am carrying your baby. We will have as many as we can. Even adopt if you want. The money I have is mine. Made by me. Invested by me. Now shall we go downstairs before your team roars up here like gangbusters?”

“Hey Vin,” Beau said, “They’re talking about JD now.”

“Wow…that is pretty cool for an agent of JD’s age isn’t it?” Jennie said. “Did they talk to you about that?”

“I gave my opinion. Told him JD was smart enough, but I wasn’t sure if he was mature enough.”

Noise from the elevator alerted both men. “Down!” Tanner barked pulling Jennie off the couch. Michelle ran to her mother as Beau and Vin went to their knees, their weapons already up.

“FREEZE!” Beau shouted as Chris, Buck, JD, and Ezra loudly emerged. 

“Shit! I think we got the wrong floor,” JD slurred.

“Team Seven. You ARE drunk!” Jennifer shouted walking past Vin and Beau.

“Not so loud Jennie.” Chris mumbled falling to his knees. And each agent behind him did the same thing.

“Follow me puppy dogs,” Mistress of the hotel said as she lead the crawling agents out into the hall and opened an unused room. “In you go.”

Tanner stood laughing by the elevator at the sight of his field agents drunker than … his eyes went up to hall where the rooms were, only to see a window… a sitting area with furniture from the hospital room. “Jennifer.”

“We will let them sober up.” Jennie said coming out of the room. “What’s wrong?”

She glanced to where he was looking, then walked over. The morgue and hospital room were gone. The little girl’s room was now divided into two small rooms with a curtain divider. Half was a boys, half was a girls.

“Papa. Look!” Mickey called from a window near the rose room.

Jennie and Vin walked over to their daughter and looked out the window. Below them played a five-year-old girl and twelve-year-old boy in pioneer clothes. 

“Mama. They are thanking you for freeing them. They can be on their way now.”

The Tanners watched the children for several minutes before Vin said, “They shouldn’t still be there.”

“Chris. Chris is the other factor here. Better drag his sorry butt out here.”

“Tan-ner…. I was havin’ a nice nap there, why’d you … oh hello mistress of the hotel am I in trouble now?” Larabee bubbled.

“Need you to look out this window, cowboy and tell us what you see.” Tanner said holding up his old boss.

“Ahhh…Adam is playing with a couple of kids in costumes… wait… Adam!” Larabee suddenly was sober. “What is Adam doing there? Who are those other kids?”

“Their mama just arrived.” Mickey chirped as the adults looked down.

“Who is that woman?” Chris growled. “She’s taking Adam with her.”

“The woman is mother to the other children.” Jennie said. “Adam came to show them the way now that you and I freed them.”

“Freed them? How?” Chris asked as he started to slide down the wall only to be caught by Vin and Beau.

“Into the Rose room.” Jennie said.

“Rose room?” Larabee questioned as they headed for the dreaded padded room.

Jennifer used her master key and pushed the door open. Larabee gasped at the sight and then whistled. 

“What?” Chris stepped into the room and touched the paneled wall. He felt no fear of death or suicide. “What the hell happened here?”

It was a long story and wasn’t believed until Cully showed up with a disk and to reclaim a piece of equipment he’d left in the morgue. It was Michelle who discovered the equipment on the boy’s bed in the half and half old bedroom.

“So the morgue and the hospital room are gone. Gotta tell ya’, this has been one of the weirdest weeks we’ve ever had.” Cully said walking into the old bedroom to retrieve his scope.

“Personally, it is out of the twilight zone.” Larabee said. “Do you have anything proof of what you’re telling me happened.”

“Got the boy’s journals. Ezra copied them. They are in the living room. And Cully here …”

“Got a disk right here. Let’s put it into your DVD player. You won’t believe what you see.” Cully said as Jennifer lead them back into the penthouse. “I’ve been reading Daniel’s journal. The copy Ezra made. The boy Daniel rode into town to fetch the doctor and the sheriff screaming his Pa had killed Lacy. When he got back to the farm, they found Lacy on that post dead, and the mother attacked the sheriff telling him that father killed their daughter and to protect her son from the bastard. It says a warrant was issued but they never found the man.”

“So she didn’t put him in with the pigs,” Vin said.

“Well, she did. I glanced through several pages and found out that when he was fifteen he’d taken in some homeless boys and they were running the farm. When they were cleaning up the pig area to enlarge the barn for chickens, they found bones. Daniel said he knew it was his father and he buried them back by the latrine. He keeps real detailed notes on his mother going mad and turning her cherished sitting room into a padded cell so she wouldn’t hurt herself.”

“It would be interesting to know what happened to him.” Jennie said as she settled on the couch.

“The last entry in the journal says – prairie fire coming. Hiding journal with Lacey. Will come back for it, if we survive.”

Tanner stood by the TV with the DVD remote in his hand. “Jen. Chris. You ready. Beau, Cully and I saw this happen, so I am interested to see what came through into the camera…if anything.”

They sat spellbound watching ghostly images hovering over Tanner, Chris and Jennie. 

Larabee jumped as he saw himself pulled off his feet and onto the cold steel table. Saw the boy bleeding, scared and screaming. Chris rubbed the back of head feeling the bump, wondering where it came from. Minutes later seeing how it got it as his mother/Jennie shoved him off the table and into a cabinet.

“Shit.” Larabee moaned. “Wondered where I got that bump.” Chris watched Jennie grab Tanner’s best knife and repeatedly stab the table. The knife going right through the image of the man.

Silence rained when Vin clicked the stop/eject button.

Christopher Larabee and Jennifer Tanner locked eyes. Jennie finally said, “Everything that mother experienced, real or unreal, your psyche picked up on. You might want to try to get your old job back.”

“You firing me?” Chris watched her nod no. “Hell, this job is tame and my knees can’t take running and dodging bullets anymore. I loved being team leader but not waking up in the hospital with tubes in me … feels real good.”

“Besides,” Beau injected, “Haven’t you noticed the kids running through the lobby have gone way down.”

“I have noticed that.” Jennie remarked looking at Chris, Vin and Beau.

“Yeah, good thing she hasn’t seen that thing Chris.” Vin put in, in spite of Larabee’s glare.

“What thing?”

Before anyone could answer the phones starting ringing … the house phone, Larabee’s phone and Tanner’s phone.

Chris stood up. “We have media downstairs demanding a statement from Tanner. I think we’d better get Mrs. Kingston up here and any official statements will come through her and the ATF offices.”

Jennie and Chris turned when they heard Vin snap, “Ya didn’t tell me you were giving me the whole western division!”

“Look at it this way. All the meetings can be in Denver…they have to come to you. You can house them in your hotel. Your security force there can keep tabs on them and listen to complaints and report back to you. Orin said you were a man of integrity and that you couldn’t be bought off. I need a man in the west who can’t be bought off by lobbyists, fun packages to Hawaii or money.”

“I don’t know…never been to Hawaii.”

“Agent Tanner. I’m putting my trust in you. One of the things you are going to be asked to do is clean up the ATF mess in Las Vegas. Or fire them all and start over again. My advice – hire Larabee as a Training Advisor or a recruiter. He’d been a good recruiter and he could still do his day job.”

“You want me to hire Larabee?”

Vin could hardly keep from laughing as Chris waved his arms and mouthed, ‘no, no. no.’

“Ya I can see him as a recruiter. Flying out on weekends to recruit and interview possible team leaders and members. Not sure if the rest of the world would survive though. Yes sir. Thank you.”

Tanner clicked his cell phone closed and leaned against the wall….and waited.

“You can’t possibly be thinking of me helping you recruit … hell that is a mean job. You need someone who … Tanner… Jennifer wouldn’t…”

“On the contrary, if everything is running as smoothly as Beau says, I don’t see why Tanner can’t use your skills. And as I recall … you said this job was boring …”

Larabee turned his stare on his mistress but all she did was smile and say, “Michelle. When was the last time we went to the zoo?” 

Larabee coughed and stood up. “Why don’t we sit and talk? I can give you some names who would be good recruiters in each state and then they could meet with me here for decision making.”

Turning to his mistress, Chris continued, “That bedroom you dumped the drunks in. I want that for an office. It can be divided into a cubicle and a meeting area with a large round table. I saw some desks in storage that I would like too.”

“Speaking of drunks, we’d better check on them,” Vin said. “And we missed out on those cinnamon rolls.”

“Did someone up here miss out on cinnamon rolls?”

Tanner looked at the older woman who stepped off the elevator with a plate full of fresh cinnamon rolls. “Mrs. Garrett!”

“Mr. Tanner, I thought I’d bring you up some fresh ones, and perhaps you and I can go out on the terrace and put together a statement for the press vans that are congregating out in our parking lot.”

 

“Beau!” Michelle yelped. “It’s almost time for the music on the waterfall.”

“Beauregard.”

“Ma’am.”

“Let the kitchen know the Tanner’s are going to be eating up here tonight. Have them give me a call.”

“Yes, ma’am. Ah, what if the Rochelle’s invite her to dinner. They leave in the morning.”

“That’s fine. Just stay with her … and make sure no one takes her picture. Tell security – all news media has to stay outside.”

“Guess I better change clothes. Looks like it is going to be a long night.” Chris said nodding to Beau. 

Jennie got up and walked with Chris through the side door to the SAM room.

“Better check on your fellow drunks before you change,” she suggested as she pulled out her master key.

Larabee bellowed into the room and there were responding groans. “Tanner needs protection! Get your asses in gear!”

Jennie waited at the SAM room door and then followed him in, locking the door behind her.

“Spill it Chris. Something is bugging you about this appointment.”

“Just wondering how you did it?” Chris said unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it off.

“Did it? You think I got him that appointment. Hell no. I gave my opinion. But no one tells Austin Heritage what to do. I think he is capable of Travis’ job. I would venture he got the Western Division because you weren’t available or everyone else turned it down.”

Jennifer watched him step out of his jeans and reach for some black dress pants. She walked up behind him, put her fingers on his briefs and pulled them down. Then she stepped in front of her half naked slave.

“M-M-Mistress. Please.” Chris mumbled.

“Do you really think I want him traveling around this big country where people who hate his guts can get him and kill him or worse, get to me or Michelle? Do you?” Jennifer growled roughing grabbing his cock and rolling it between her hands. 

“I want this hard as you can possibly make it right now Christopher. Right now.”

Larabee put his palms on the wall behind her and closed his eyes. I have to fight her. I have to. I want her too bad if she takes it I’m done.

Jennie dropped to her knees and took the head in her mouth and sucked it.

“Mistress. Ohgod…no. J – J – Mistress. Mistress you cannot.”

“You do not like it?”

“I – I – it’s wonderful.”

“Better than JD or Buck?”

“Yes. Yes. Do. You. Want. Me to. Give them up?” Chris rasped as pleasure soared through his body.

“Yes. You help Tanner with the Western Division and this will be your reward.” Jennie said as she took the head once more, this time sucking it, nipping it, draining it. 

Jennie stood up and deposited some of his semen into Chris’ mouth. Looking into startled eyes she said, “You will protect your mistress at all costs when Tanner travels and is away. You will assist him when he asks for your help. Your reward will be what you just enjoyed, though next time we will also use a dildo.”

“Please Mistress, may I have my choice. There is one I like more than the others.”

Jennie smiled, “Of course. You will protect this secret love you have for your mistress, yes?”

“Yes. He will never know that I love you deep in my heart. More than my Sarah. You are my heart and my soul, mistress.” Larabee whispered huskily, for in his heart he now knew that was true.

“Get dressed. I’ll check on the drunks.”

“Mistress. Rinse first.”

Jen looked at the small bathroom. He could lock her in there and… “You better stop thinking about locking me in there or you’ll be wearing a cock ring and ass plug for the rest of the weekend!” Jen growled sharply. “Then I’ll hang you upside down and take a whip to that pretty tight ass of yours. Get dressed Larabee.”

Jennifer let herself into the room across the hall and saw three bodies sprawled across two beds. She went into the bathroom and rinsed her mouth out real good and the started the shower.

“OKAY YOU MORONS UP! WHO GETS IN THE SHOWER FIRST! EZRA! SHOULDN’T YOU BE DOWNSTAIRS CHECKING IN PLAYERS? BUCK. INEZ IS LOOKING FOR YOU. JD…THIS IS NO BEHAVIOR FOR AN I.T. DIRECTOR.”

“Oh man, what were those cokes they were handing us?” Buck moaned.

“Got a feeling it was more than coke,” JD muttered standing.

“Who was the bartender?” Jennie asked.

“Some redheaded dude. Said he was new.” Ezra groaned.

“We don’t have any new bartenders and the ones we have don’t have red hair. Someone set you boys up.”

[][][][]

“CHRISSSS!” Jennie called as she walked back into the penthouse.

“In the kitchen.”

“Did you …. Hey don’t I get one of those cinnamon rolls?” Jennifer quipped as she grabbed one of the last two and began eating it.

“Mmmmm, these are so good. Have to put an order in for every morning delivered hot to our door.” Then looking at Chris as Vin’s finger wiped frosting off her chin she asked, “Did you recognize the bartender handing you those drinks last night?”

“Guy said he was new and that someone in the bar ordered them for us. Why?”

“Because head of security … you were in the last new employee class, did you see anyone like him?”

“No. And I talk to all the bartenders when they go on shift. He wasn’t one I’d seen before. I thought maybe he’d been pulled in for the poker weekend.”

“Better get the boys down to the Urgent Care, cowboy. Have blood screen done. See what you were slipped last night,” Tanner said. Then he kissed his wife. For some reason he felt he had to prove that this woman belonged to him.

“Might have a glass to take too. JD kept sliding his glass under his chair.” Chris said. “You two might want to fly out to my ranch and have a night to yourself there. Don’t think the media will look for you there. Give you some time to get your thoughts in order.”

“Yeah, especially since I was blindsided being appointed Western Director as well. I know I can do Travis’ job. But the entire West? And get this, Heritage told me to go ahead and fire all of the Vegas ATF teams and start over there. And like it or not cowboy, he wants you onboard too.”

“Chris does have some pretty good skills. If he could put together teams like Team Seven in every area of the West … hell, you’d get a lot of points for that wouldn’t you? I mean those guys in Washington that don’t like the Magnificent Seven would be eating their words. Stop looking at me like that, you know what I mean.”

Mrs. Garrett laughed, “She means Mr. Tanner and Mr. Larabee that you are a good team together and why break it up now. Shall I add that to this statement I’m going to release? --- Chris Larabee who founded the original Team Seven, known as the Magnificent Seven, has accepted the offer to assist in recruiting and training all new ATF personnel for the Western Division.”

“That would mean, I’d have to give up the job here….” Larabee answered, not wanting to lose seeing his mistress that he now loved.

“I think Mr. Larabee that you are pretty good at delegating. And we certainly have the space somewhere to set up an office for you. Any recruits could come here for interviews…and stay here…a good way to get to know if they are really what you want or not.” Mrs. Garrett said, closing off all of his arguments.

“I think cowboy, ya might as well give up. You’re in.” Tanner laughed. “Go ahead, Mrs. Garrett, add him in.”

As Mrs. Garrett left, Vin pulled his wife to him. “You feelin’ okay. Don’t want you to get over tired. It looks like it is going to be a long night.”

“I think Mr. Tanner, we need to find our daughter and have some dinner. Then Chris needs to get with maintenance.” Jennie said playing with Vin’s hair. “He said if he accepted that job that he wanted that room we put the drunks into as his office. That way recruits could come up the elevator and be right there.”

“So…. Stringing me along, were you?” Tanner laughed punching Larabee in the gut.

“Heritage really told you to fire the bunch in Vegas?” Larabee asked as they stepped into the penthouse elevator.

“Told me to fire the lot of them and start over.”


	7. Old Atrocities Come to Light

“So Agent Larabee, how does it feel to be reinstated into the ATF?” Austin Heritage asked, as he and Chris sat down to lunch in a private dining room at the Marriott.

“You could have just asked me to do it, Austin.” Larabee growled. “Instead of putting Tanner on the line. He’s going to come through; you know that, don’t you?”

“Actually I do. I have talked with Army Intelligence and people who have seen Tanner under fire. I’ve talked to police chief’s who hired him to track down bounties. Tanner is one, who given the job, gets it done one way or another. He is a legend in the Rangers. But I think his wife has really brought him up to his potential.”

“What does Jennifer have on you that her say so gets her husband into Travis’ job?” Larabee wanted to know.

Austin laughed. “She is just one of many people I talked to that helped me make the decision I did.”

“But she works for you, or did.” Chris said bravely.

Austin Heritage looked at Larabee. “She tell you this?”

“Just an observation I’ve made. Things happen around her that are unexplained.”

“What do you know about Jennifer VanDyke Tanner, Chris?”

“She was a medic in the Dutch Army. It’s how she and Tanner met. Her parents owned at hotel in Amsterdam and in Washington. She inherited a lot and made a lot. She’s the only woman Tanner has ever been with. Most all of Denver thought he was gay.”

“Yes, I actually thought he was gay too until I discovered he was Michelle’s father.”

“Why didn’t you tell her Tanner was in Denver when you sent her here?” Chris asked.

Austin looked at his adversary. “What makes you think I sent her here?”

Larabee laughed, “I know you, remember. You have things plotted out years in advance. You knew Tanner was alive, yet you never told her – why?” Chris questioned.

“Did you know she has a photographic memory?” Austin chuckled at the look that came over Larabee’s face.

“She’s got to you, hasn’t she? Got you by the balls, and you don’t know how it happened but you’re here and you won’t leave no matter what. I knew she was good but never thought she’d get the great Chris Larabee.” Austin burst out laughing. 

“When did she take you down?” Larabee asked soberly, not liking the fact this man knew his secret.

Heritage suddenly became quiet. “That is not open for discussion.”

“But she has you. Otherwise you would have sent someone else to interview me. You want to see her again. Want to feel her touch. Does Emily know about her?”

“Emily … died of cancer six months ago. We got the diagnosis and two weeks later she was gone. Far as I know my wife never knew about Jennifer. But then Emily and I haven’t been physically together in over ten years.”

“How many others does she control?” Chris wanted to know.

“Haven’t a clue.”

“Gentlemen.” Jennifer said quietly.

Both men jumped in their chairs, glancing at her and then back at each other. Neither one knew how long she’d been standing there.

“Your office is finished, Chris. I thought you might want to take Director Heritage up there. JD has the computer system up and online. It is quite something. You are plugged into every western ATF AD’s office. You can do video phone hook up directly to Seattle, LA, Reno… all those places. Then gentlemen, since you have been involved in a discussion about me….” Jennifer watched the two men swallow.

“Then we will go across the hall to Christopher’s favorite room… and you two will please me in every possible way.” Jennifer stated cooly.

“Jen?” Chris muttered.

“M-M-mistress,” Austin mumbled, “Not a … a good idea here.”

 

[][][][]

 

Upstairs, Heritage was impressed with the office of Chris Larabee, ATF recruiter. He and Chris listened to the explanation of the computer system, even did a demo with the Seattle office. Who welcomed Larabee back. Then Jennifer took the two men across the hall into the SAM room and double locked the door.

“Gentlemen. Chairs.” Jen said nodding left and then right. “Strip and put your weapons on the shelf.”

They stood and stared at her dumbfounded. How? How did she control them?

“Christ-to-pher.” Jennie cooed light touching his right hip, and moved up his ribs to his shoulder and his hair. “Do you wish to be punished for disobedience or would you like the reward you enjoyed this morning?”

Larabee closed his eyes and swallowed. Hung upside and whipped or sucked off by Tanner’s wife? Pain or be dead when Tanner finds out.

[]][][][][]

“Aus-tin. How long has it been since you’ve been touched? Wouldn’t you rather enjoy my tongue along your neck to being upside down and whipped?”

“What? What does my mistress wish me to do?” Austin stuttered out, already fumbling with his clothes.

“Mistress wishes you both to get undressed and kneel facing each other. You will obey my every command.” Jennifer stately coolly hiding a smile. She had done well. And knew she could use both these men to her advantage. Her superiors knew she had Larabee under her control, but did they know that Austin was also in her laird. 

[][][][][]

 

“Now was that so hard. Knees touching please. Hand clasped behind your back. Good.” Mistress Jennifer touched both, caressing their ears with a hand and stroking their hair. She smiled as each leaned into her hand.

“Now I want you to lean forward and kiss. Mouths open. Tongues used.”

“Good…“ Her hand touched Larabee’s hip. “Take his tongue and suck it in.” She whispered as she slipped a finger down his ass and stroked the asshole. “Don’t let go. Good boy. Very good Christ-to-pher.”

“Break.”

“Christopher. Grab your ankles.” Jennifer moved behind Larabee and stared Austin down using her eyes to control him.

“He’s ready, Aus-tin. Just the way you’ve always wanted to see him – naked and wanting – hard as a rock. Do what you told Emily you want to do before you die. Now Austin.”

Austin Heritage, head of all in the Justice Department stared at the naked thing in front of him. How did he get into this mess? How does this woman control him and Larabee?

“I’m waiting Austin.”

Larabee opened his eyes when he heard Jennifer’s words. 

“Do it Austin! Just do it! We don’t have all day. The world needs us out there. Put your mouth on it and do it.” Chris growled.

“How did we get here? How does she control us? Why can’t we refuse her?” Austin moaned.

“I don’t know. I just know the punishment for refusing her is hell. The reward for pleasing her is ecstasy.” Chris answered.  
“I’ve … never tasted a man.” Heritage stuttered fear in his voice.

Jennifer pushed a button on the edge of her watch and a timer buzzed. “Times up. Back off. Christopher get dressed and leave.”

“Mistress… please. Give him a few more minutes.” Larabee pleaded.

Jen knelt next to Chris. “You did well Christopher. You will be rewarded. Now get dressed and leave. You have a new recruit waiting in your office.”

“I – need relief, Mistress.” Chris whispered.

“Oh how very nice. Yes you do.” Jen stroked his anus as he arched his back in pleasure she rose with him keeping her finger active. Then her tongue stroked the vein on his neck, down his back to a hot spot on his spine which she sucked until he came screaming a word that Austin did not understand. 

Larabee’s semen shot all over Heritage’s chest and neck.

Jennifer held Chris until he got his wind back. 

“Oh god, no one’s even brought me that high before, not even you mistress. Awesome. You are awesome, mistress.” Larabee gasped breathlessly.

“Dress now and leave.”

“Yes mistress.”

Larabee got up and went into the small bathroom, urinated and then cleaned himself up. He got dressed and left. He hoped Austin Heritage would leave that room in one piece.

[][][][][]

Jennifer VanDyke leaned against the wall staring down at the man who disobeyed her. It was the first time he ever had done so. Should she keep him or turn him over to Catherine. Between the two of them, they controlled many high level government men. 

Stepping to a video phone, Jennifer called Catherine Shaughnessy.

“Jennifer. I have clients at the moment, is this important?”

“Austin Heritage disobeyed me today. I am going to pass him onto to you, however you need to be totaling free for this to be done. Call me later tonight and we will do the transfer.”

“Wait! You can’t pass me off like some chattel?” Austin raged behind her.

“Who is this disobedient serf? Is that him yelling behind you?”

“Austin Heritage.”

“Not THE Heritage head of the Justice Department? Jennifer you are giving him to me?”

“Not only am I giving him to you Catherine. I want you to become his trophy wife. He lost his wife to cancer earlier this year. He needs a real woman between his legs. He needs a real woman to satisfy. He can bring you much pleasure.”

Heritage was on his feet now. “You cannot pass me off as some….”

Jennifer whirled. “Go into the bathroom and clean yourself and then get dressed, slave! When you are dressed we will finish.”

“Jennifer. I don’t have time to discuss this now or accept the transfer. Nine tonight. Have him here. We will do it then. Be sure you want to do this. Once done it cannot be reversed. With your husband newly appointed, it might be wise to keep this man, disobedient or now.”

“You are right! He gave Tanner the whole Western Division and this was not expected. I may need him in the future if California or Nevada give Vin problems.”

“Wait! What is this? I just got a text that you are pregnant? Are you insane? Don’t you know the consequences?” Catherine whispered fiercely.

“I have had one child already, Catherine. It is no big deal. Vin and I want more than one or two.” Jennifer replied not understanding Catherine’s concern.

“Mistress.”

Jennifer whirled around and shoved Austin hard up against the wall. “I will forego punishment for now. For now Austin! Your balls are safe. If you ever disobey me again, I will hang you out to dry with the press and any person who wants your ass. Do you understand me?”

“Y..Yes mistress,” Austin muttered fear in his voice. “I – I was wrong to disobey. It will not happen again.”

“Leave.”

[][][][][][]

Catherine watched Austin Heritage leave before whispering loudly. “Jennifer! Didn’t the masters tell you… you could die if you get pregnant?”

“What are you talking about? I’ve been pregnant. I need to go. We will talk tonight.”

“You were allowed the first child. The man was not expected to live. They didn’t think there would be a problem with any more. It is why Austin never told you Tanner was alive and well. Ohgod Jennifer… I don’t want to lose.”

“Masters? What Masters?” Jennifer questioned as the video transfer went black.

[][][][][]

Jennifer lit a candle it to take away the odors and then cleaned up the place putting everything in order. She made sure the candle was out before she left. She put her hands on the door to feel the presence of anyone out there. Opening the door she saw no one, so she stepped out putting the door on automatic lock. Then she walked around the corner to the room that now sported a glass door. She gazed into the room and smiled. The boy’s journal was still there. But now there was also a little girl’s lacy dress laying on the girl’s bed, and a pair of jeans in a heap on the boy’s bed.

Tanner came up behind her. “There you are.”

Jen pulled his arms tight around her waist. “Look at those jeans. Isn’t it just like a boy to drop clothes in a pile? Even in pioneer days you guys did it. But the girl’s dress is neat and precise. How are things downstairs? Do I need to go down?”

“We found the redheaded bartender. He works in Vegas, was hired by the team I’m supposed to fire. The redhead is in jail and the Vegas ATF team has been arrested for attempted murder. The local police said they were glad someone finally caught them at something.”

“Have you had supper yet?”

“No. Mickey and Beau are downstairs. I came up to get you. They have crab legs on the buffet.”

“Crab legs? When did we get those?” Jennifer said turning in surprise.

“Henry said the seafood distributor gave them as a gift when they couldn’t deliver the lobster last month. They arrived this morning.”

[][][][][]

Mr. and Mrs. Tanner almost made it into the dining room.

“MRS. TANNER!” Cici Reynolds at the Registration Desk called.

Jennie pulled Vin with her as she walked back to where some people were waiting to check in.

“What is the problem Cici?”

“This couple’s reservation was made by the clerk that we fired.”

“I thought we caught all of those?”

“I had Kelly go through the whole year and he has found two more that we are calling. This is Mr. and Mrs. Jay Shaw from Vancouver. It is there tenth wedding anniversary, and they came because they were given such a good deal.”

“I am afraid to ask. What kind of deal did the person you talked to give you?”

“She gave us one of the honeymoon suites at $100 a night.” Jay Shaw said.

“Per person or the two of you?” Jennifer asked.

“Per person.”

“Do we have a honeymoon suite available?”

“Just the one on the mezzanine, but that is $500 a night.” 

“Turn the computer around and let me have a look.”

Tanner leaned in and whispered something. 

“Go. Get the crab legs before they’re gone.” Jennie said with a laugh.

Vin bent to kiss her than he saw it, a red rose on the screen. “What is this? We are renting the Rose Room, are we?”

Jennie touched the room, and it came up at $50 a night. One bed queen size bed, with small sitting room, no TV, no Internet.

“Call Chris, see if he is still up there. Have him check it out.”

Jennie clicked on two other large rooms but didn’t find anything suitable for this couple. “Has everyone checked in? How many late arrivals do we have?”

[][][][]

Tanner stepped away from the desk and pulled out his cell. 

“Larabee.”

“Chris, you still in your office.”

“Just locking up.”

“Check out the Rose Room. It just came up on the computer as being available to rent. It says queen size bed with small sitting area. No TV. No Internet.”

“Are you serious? Hey Austin. Over here, we have to check out a room for Tanner.”

Vin waited and paced. All we needed was to lose those two men to the other side. Then he heard Austin whistle.

“Damn Tanner. Looks like the room expanded and took in part of the morgue.”

“Morgue?” Austin gulped.

“Hold on, there is a wall phone here.” 

 

[][][][]

Mrs. Tanner, phone.”

“Jennifer. Chris, where are you? It’s what? Bigger? Bigger how? I see. We have a couple celebrating their wedding anniversary. They got a reservation from the gal we fired. Do we dare put them in that room?” Jennie said while looking at the couple. 

Closing his phone, Vin said. “Chris says to send them up and have a look. If they don’t like it, put them in the honeymoon suite and he’ll pay the difference.”

It was Mrs. Shaw that caught on, “Is this one of the rooms that appeared a few weeks ago? That belonged to the mother of the children. We read some of the journal pages on the web. We would love to stay in that room. I’m sure we may even hear the children playing in the hall. We’re into that psychic stuff. Yes, we’d love to stay there.”

“Jason! Would you take The Shaw’s up to the Rose room on the 14th floor?”

“The Rose Room? Are we renting that?”

“It’s in the computer.”

 

[][][][]

Vin and Jennie continued into the buffet. “I just hope they are still there in the morning,” Jennie said. “That’s all we need is to have guests disappear.”

Not only was the couple still there in the morning, they said they woke about midnight to find the ghostly images of a mother and daughter having tea at the round table by the window. At the present rate, they asked to stay two more nights.

[][][][]

The first week after the announcement of Vin Tanner’s appointment was hectic. Early morning meetings. Late nights of work. 

Jennifer completely forgot about the o-ring she had slipped on Larabee last night, and as her cramps increased she knew she had to get it off him. She paged him and met him by the pool’s ice machine. He was reluctant to unzip but he obeyed, and she gently slipped it off and dumped it in the trash. 

Chris watched her. “Jennie. Are you okay?”

“Chriss…. Promise me. Promise me you will watch over Vin and Michelle. Prom…mise me?” Jennie rasped as she doubled over in pain.

“Oh shit … your aborting!”

Larabee scooped Jennifer up in his arms and raced down the hall. “BEAU! WOLF! Find Tanner. Get Dr. Littleton!”

Chris could feel her warm blood on his arm. “Oh mistress you can’t leave me, you can’t.” Larabee mumbled into Jen’s ear. “Tanner needs you and so do I.”

Jen was placed on the gurney from Urgent Care just as the fetus gushed forth. Wolf was in the dining room trying to explain to Tanner what was happening when Vin heard Jennie scream “NOOOOOOO!” 

He was off and running down the hall into the Lobby and the sight before him clinched his gut. Chris Larabee, head of security, was dripping in blood and doctors were huddled over his wife.

“Chris? What…? Jennie. Oh god Jennie.” Tanner moaned. Turning toward the reservations desk he called to Cici and told her to call his office. He wouldn’t be in.

Doctor Littleton called for a MedVac helicopter and Tanner cramped into the front of chopper while medics worked on his wife.

Chris ran to his room to change clothes and call Team Seven. If Vin ever needed his brothers it was now.

[][][][]

When Buck, Nate, Josiah and Ezra arrived, Vin was huddled with a doctor. They heard Vin say, “My wife is the most important thing in my life.”

Nathan walked up and put his hand on Tanner’s back. “Vin.”

The doctor nodded to Jackson. All the medical staff knew he was the team medic. “The fetus ripped the lining of the uterus. The only way to stop the bleeding is to take it out.”

Nate nodded and looked at Vin. “It means she can’t have any more babies.”

“I know. Nate, I have only one wife and I want to keep her.” Tanner said his eyes filled with tears. “Kids can be adopted. Do what you have to doc. I want my wife alive.”

The surgeon patted Tanner’s arm and disappeared through double doors. Seconds later he was back, putting a gown on Tanner and taking him back into surgery. Mrs. Tanner was fighting the nurses.

“Jennie.”

Jennifer turned her head and looked into the sweet, beautiful blue eyes and mumbled something in Dutch.

Vin bent low and answered in Dutch. “I love you Jennifer VanDyke Tanner. You are the most important thing in my life. Without you I am nothing. You lost the baby but I am not going to lose you too. You hear me! I need you. Chris needs you. Mickey needs you. Sally Smith’s tykes will kill our trees if you aren’t there to stop them.”

Jennifer laughed. “I love you,” she whispered, as Tanner nodded to the anesthesiologist. 

[][][][]

Within the hour, team leaders, sharpshooters and other team members that knew Tanner were arriving and holding up the walls around the surgery waiting room. Another hour passed before a young doctor came out to talk with Tanner and Jackson. Larabee watched some relief pass over Vin’s face as Nate translated the medical terms to Vin. 

Nathan explained to the group that Jennifer had what was called a partial hysterectomy. Uterus was taken out but the ovaries were safe.

“Not that it does a lot good to have them without the other,” someone said. 

“What’s her recovery time, Nate,” Chris asked.

“She’s in good physical health. Two weeks. Maybe less, maybe more. That’s physically, Chris. Losing a baby … and the mentally sorrow for each of them and how they deal with it, is another story.”

Buck asked if anyone had heard from JD since he arrived in Washington, and no one had.

“Wait.” Larabee corrected. “I think Jennie heard from him a couple days ago. He is staying at her hotel in D.C., and wanted some information on some people and places. Ask Tanner when he comes back. He was there when JD called.”

Twenty minutes later Tanner came out from Recovery and called Chris over. They talked quietly for a few minutes and then Tanner walked up to the group congregated there and thanked them for coming and told them to head out. Somehow he knew they wouldn’t, but he gave them the option.

“Vin, Chris said JD called Jennie. No one else has heard from him.” Buck said, put down that his old roomie hadn’t called.

“I only heard part of their conversation but Jennie said he was interested in some cyber cafes where computer geeks hang out. He was looking for a particular kind of software and hadn’t been able to find it where he thought it should be. And Jen gave him strict orders not to allow anyone to hypnotize him.”

“Hypnotize?” Larabee croaked the word catching in his throat. He spun on his heel and disappeared around the corner and walked down the hall to some place, he didn’t know where.


	8. Hypnotized

Tanner looked at the group and then took off after Chris. When Vin didn’t see Chris he asked a nurse that was in the hall, and she directly him to a small balcony.

“Chris? What is it?” Tanner asked concerned for his brother.

“Oh hell, Tracker, I don’t even know where to start.” Chris moaned.

“How about … how you and Jennie got connected?”

“That’s just it. I have no clue. But you mentioned hypnotism. And then I remembered a party I went to at Austin Heritage’s condo in D.C. There were two women, another agent, myself and Austin. I’ve known Austin for years. And either another man or one of the women was a hypnotist. I remember being asked and I said no, I wasn’t interested … and then Austin dared me. He went first … and did some radical things. Then I went. I have no clue what happened but I woke up naked in a bedroom. I do remember getting a couple of phone calls and then changing my schedule to fly to Washington.”

“They gave you some clue words.” Tanner said. “It is the same as brainwashing. But you don’t know how you ended up with Jennie.”

“I think I was passed to her. When Heritage was here … he was under her control too. Vin … you have to understand … Jennie and I have never had sex together. I’m a dominatrix but with her I’m submissive. Very submissive. When I’m with her, my sole purpose is to please her by having sex with myself using sex toys or whatever she wants me to use or I want to use. I started out screaming Sarah’s name. Now I scream her name when I come.” Chris turned and looked at his friend.

“I’ve never had such mind blowing climaxes in my life … and she barely even touches me!”

“Tell me about it! I perform for her also. And I want to. Want to please her. Show her how much I love her.” Vin said quietly. “And I’ve never been hypnotized.” 

“Now … she wants to set me free. Vin … I need her. I can’t even get a hard-on anymore unless I’m trying to please her up in that SAM room. This is the only place we’ve ever been together.”

“AGENT TANNER! AGENT TANNER! Come quick!” A recovery nurse called from the hallway. “Hurry. She is screaming in a language we don’t understand. She seems to think we are doing her harm.”

“Chris. Come on.” Tanner said. “Cowboy, please come.”

[][][]

 

Larabee and Tanner followed the nurse down the hall to the Medical-Surgery hospital rooms. As the men got closer they could hear Jennie screaming. Just outside the door, Tanner stopped short.

“What?” Chris questioned.

“She was in the Dutch Army Intelligence. A medical physician’s assistant.”

“So ….”

“She’s saying … ‘do what you want, I’m not going to tell you.’ Aw hell, come on. It’s going to take both of us to get through to her.”

 

[][][][]

 

Tanner knelt on one side of the bed and Larabee on the other. Vin explained to the doctor what she was saying. And the doctor shared what the lab had found with Jen’s uterus. It was lacerated on the inside, possibly from torture. She never would have been able to carry any baby full term.

Tanner growled. “Those bastards better not come into my gun sight.”

Chris whispered, “Mistress, don’t leave me.”

Vin whispered, “Jennie, honey, come back to me. I love you.”

After about ten minutes, Jennie started to frown. Then she opened her eyes and looked to one side and then the other. “Guess I need to get out of Dodge.” She mumbled.

“Won’t do any good,” Chris said quietly. “You’re married to the best tracker in the world. You’re stuck with us, Mrs. Tanner.”

“Us?”

Tanner looked at his wife. “Yer married to me. But you can’t cut him off. He needs what you give him.”

“Really?” Jennie mumbled hiding a grin.

“And …“Tanner continued. “We’re going to start going to Larabee’s ranch on the weekends. Leavin’ the hotel on Friday night and coming back on Sunday night.”

“Are we?”

“We’re hopin’ you’ll agree with our decision.” Vin said, hoping he wouldn’t be cut off for a month or more.

“I agree we need to get away from the hotel. And Chris’ place would be perfect then we wouldn’t have to buy something ourselves…and if need be we can add onto that. Yes, I’ll agree to that … after” Jennie said looking at Chris. “You please me in front of Tanner.”

“And you Tanner, please me in front of Larabee. Then I will also answer any questions Chris has on how he got to be where he is.”

“How I got? How’d you…?” Larabee looked startled and his eyes met Tanner’s.

“Are you telling me Larabee, that you let your best friend marry me, without first checking me out?” Jennie said with a smirk. She had both men by the balls and things had turned out better than she could have planned. She didn’t like losing the baby though.

“You better do that. It might answer what you are mulling over right now. Now if you gentlemen don’t mind, I need to get some sleep.”

Tanner opened the hospital room door and stood transfixed at the huge man standing there. 

”Vin?” Larabee questioned moving to see.

“General Bitner!” Chris gasped.

Bitner looked at Larabee then addressed Tanner. “How is she doing?”

“Ah … she’s … doing okay, sir.” Vin mumbled. He’d never seen so many ribbons on anyone before.

“Bitty! What are you doing here?” Jennifer croaked behind them.

“I absolutely hate it when she calls me that.” The General said stepping into the room.

Looking at Tanner the General said, “I will be posting a guard on Colonel VanDyke’s door.”

“Colonel VanDyke?” Vin and Chris yelped together.

“The. Colonel VanDyke. Of Dutch Army Intelligence?” Larabee barked.

“Shit, no wonder they told me she didn’t exist,” Tanner groaned as he closed the door and stood with his back against it.

Bitner approached the bed. “We have lost communication with Catherine. And her GPS system is not responding.”

“What about Ramon?” Jennie asked.

“We may have lost him to the other side. His father is not dying of cancer. He is hanging quite tight with a computer geek. They were both picked up this afternoon.”

“That computer geek is one of my agents!” Tanner growled moving off the door. “He was sent to Washington to buy equipment for the Denver ATF offices.”

Bitner looked at Jennie who nodded. The General walked quickly to the door, opened it and called to a Lieutenant, speaking with him briefly before closing the door.

Jen motioned Vin to her side and spoke to him in Dutch. Telling him to get her out of here now. If the Army gets a hold of her, she will be lost in their system and he’ll never see her again.

“We have Ramon under surveillance so we know where he is.” General Bitner said as he closed the door. “They were not aware that Dunne was a Federal Agent. He may not be in too good of shape when they get him.”

“Bitty…I’m pretty sure that Heritage is the mole you are looking for.” Jennifer said as Tanner slipped out the door.

“Austin Heritage? Are you sure? We’ve never found a mole this high up before.” Bitner said not sure he believed her.

“He invites agents to his condo and then hypnotizes them. It’s how I first met Larabee. I arrived late. Chris I’m sure doesn’t remember me being there. When I arrived he was already in a trance and just standing in the middle of the room. Then he was told to strip, and he did.”

“Then what happened?” Bitner asked looking from Jennie to Chris.

Jennifer looked at Larabee, who said, “I don’t know what I did. I came to the party and refused to do it. Then Austin dared me, and he went first and then I did it. When I came to, I was standing in a bedroom stark naked and I had no clue how I got there or what I did.”

“Well, you will be happy to know that you did not have sex with anyone.” Jennie said and watched relief ease off the man. “However…”

“Shit, I hate the however…” Chris moaned.

“You did allow the two women to feel you up and touch you in various places they would never touch a man if he knew what was going on.”

“Is that why my ass hurt the next day?”

“Austin did use him later. Called him on the phone. Said one sentence and Larabee dropped everything in Denver and flew to Washington.”

“I remember that. It was a month after that happened. I got a phone call and the first word was Christopher and that’s all I remember. I closed up my office, told my men and my boss that I was called to Washington and I left straight from the office. I was gone four days. I have no clue what I did.”

[][][][][][]

Tanner saw Dr. Littleton from the hotel’s Urgent Care talking with Jennie’s surgeon.

“I need to speak to both of you privately.” Tanner whispered as he looked around for a room and then pulled them into a small drug room.

“We’ve got to get Jennie out of here and back to the hotel. That General that walked by. He is putting an Army guard on her room which means they want to take over her treatment meaning you or even me, won’t be able to see her. They can make her disappear so she’ll never be found. Can you help me?”

“Certainly!” The surgeon said, “There was something I wanted to check anyway and this way we can get her into a surgical room and make the switch there.”

“I came in the hotel helio, and it is waiting on the pad on the roof. We’ll get her in a wheelchair and I’ll get her back to the clinic and wait for you and Larabee to get back.”

“I came in the chopper with her. I’m going with her. I’ll leave Chris to face off with the General.”

 

[][][][]

 

“So Bitner,” Chris growled. “You’re bringing in your own guards. You going to make her disappear?”

Looking from Larabee to Jennifer, Bitner answered, “No. She knows too many people to make her just disappear. And she has special links with the Dutch Special Forces so my life would be in jeopardy if she was hurt. But I can detain her here or put her into isolation … indefinitely… until I get some answers from her.”

The door suddenly sprung open and a nurse and two orderlies with a gurney came in. “Mrs. Tanner. We got the results back on your uterus and Dr. Stringer wants you in a surgical room right away.”

Before Jennie knew what was happening she was on the gurney and being wheeled out.

Chris touched the nurse’s arm. “Got any idea how long it will be.”

“It depends if they have to cauterize anything. Could be 30 minutes. Could be an hour.”

“Guess I’ll pick up one of the boys out there and go for coffee. Will you page me when she’s back here?”

“Certainly, Agent Larabee, and I will let Mr. Tanner know where you are. Because of what happened earlier the doctor asked him to stay close by.” A nurse replied.

Agent Larabee? Mr. Tanner? What’s going on here? Vin staying in … shit, he’s getting her out of here because … because the Army is taking over and we’ll never see her again. NO WAY IN HELL!

“What happened earlier?” Bitner said as Larabee turned.

“Jennifer went into meltdown as they were prepping her for surgery. She thought she was being tortured again. She kicked a nurse. Slugged an intern. She was fighting for her life. You wouldn’t know anything about that, would you? It’s why you’ve ordered guards on her door, isn’t it? To bring in Army doctors to sedate her and find out what she knows. Keep civilian doctors away from her. Hell, I bet you’ve already ordered them to keep Tanner out!” Larabee barked fiercely.

General Bitner stared at Larabee dumbfounded. “Are you saying her miscarriage was man-made?”

“She was screaming in Dutch. ‘Do what you want. I will never tell you.’ Her uterus was cut and stitched in such a way that if she got pregnant and the baby started to grow – she’d literally rip apart inside. If she hadn’t aborted early she probably would have bleed to death internally while the baby suffocated. Were you there when they did that to her? What is so all fired important to this country that you have to mutilate people like that?”

Bitner closed his eyes and bowed his head. When he looked up, Chris Larabee was in his face.

“You know the bastard, who did it, don’t you? Don’t you!!”

“They … they told me they wanted to talk with her. Only talk. There are only about four of us left in the US who know who she really is. They said she had information they needed and time was … tell her, please I had no clue.”

“HELL IF YOU DIDN’T!” Larabee raged. Chris took a small notepad out of his pocket and a stub of a pencil.

“Write their names down. If you want to walk out of this room, you write their names down now.”

General Bitner knew of Larabee’s reputation, and while the man wasn’t armed that he could see, he was in much better shape than the General. Bitner took the pad over to the end table next to the bed and wrote down four names and ranks. Then handed it back to Larabee.

Chris looked at the names. He’d heard of two of the men. They’d sell their own mothers down the river. One was a doctor who had been disbarred ten years ago.

“This doctor was disbarred ten years ago. How many other women agents has he mutilated?” Larabee questioned angrily.

“I don’t know. I honestly don’t know.” Bitner said wiping the sweat from his forehead.

“What is it about Jennifer that makes her so important to you and to them?”

“One – she has a photographic memory. She can leaf through a book or pages of plans and instantly remember. Two – she is the best clairvoyant we’ve ever used.”

“Clairvoyant? You mean like ESP?” Chris questioned. No wonder she knew what I was thinking.

“She’s not a mind reader. Now Catherine Shaughnessy. She knows what you’re thinking before you even say it. And she sometimes answers a question before it is even asked. Jennifer …feels things about people. It’s hard to explain. God, I can’t believe they did that to her. Those four feel they are above God. You be careful if you hunt them.”

[][][][][]

Larabee walked down to the waiting room and was glad to see only ATF agents there.

“Boys, I have some work for you. See that General down the hall. He’s ordered Army Intelligence to come and take Mrs. Tanner so they can ... talk to her… Vin is just lifting off with her and he said the Army ... not regular Army …but the spy guys are on their way in. I want you each to pick a man and separate him and detain him by locking him in a closet or handcuffing him to a sink. Then I have four names here that I will give to you later. These four are responsible for Mrs. Tanner losing the baby. After you detain these guys I want as many team members as are available to come to the hotel and I’ll explain the rest.”

[][][][]

Jennifer came aware of a doctor hovering over her and she could hear the blades of the chopper. “What? Where are you taking me?” She stared up at Dr. Littleton not recognizing him. “Where are you taking me?”

“Jennie, it’s okay.”

“Vin?”

“We’re taking you to the hotel. Bitner ordered the Army Spy guys to come get you. We’ll make a stand at the hotel between ATF and Army guys I know. We can always put it in lock down. I already alerted Ranger.”

“Damn, I never wanted you to get involved in this.” Jennifer said sighing. “I’m sorry about the baby.”

“That wasn’t your fault, Jennifer.” Littleton said. “Somewhere along the line you were held captive. Possibly tortured.”

Jennie frowned, “I don’t understand.”

The doc looked at Vin, who said, “You better tell her.”

“When you were being prepped for surgery, you went into a meltdown… kicked a nurse, socked an intern. You were fighting for your life. Someone did something to your uterus that made it impossible for you to carry a baby full term. If you hadn’t aborted when you did, you would have probably ruptured and bled to death internally before anyone knew what was happening. And the baby would have suffocated.”

Jennie closed her eyes and remembered. If you ever need me. if you ever need protection because of your gift. Call me. Use our language and we will come.

“How high can this thing go? What is their top altitude?”

Vin asked the pilot and the pilot said they would need a reason to request to go that high.

“First – do you have an international channel?”

“Yes. One.”

“Okay, tell the Denver tower you have an exchange student onboard who wants to see the area to prove America isn’t all highways and shopping malls.”

Not only was the pilot surprised when the tower gave permission but so was Tanner and Littleton.

When they were at the altitude, Jennie asked for a mike and had them set it on their international channel and then she began speaking in a language Vin had never heard before. It was obvious she was repeating the same sentence over and over again. When the pilot said one minute, she stopped.

“Keep it on that channel please for a couple more minutes and go down as slow as you can.”

Three minutes passed and then two different voices were heard. 

“We hear you Jennie. Sergeant Tanner! You protect your lady until we get there. At all costs Tanner. Call on any Ranger you know that holds the flag close to them. Understand. This lady must be protected at all costs.”

The next voice said, “Have already alerted stateside people. You will hear from all in the Western Division and one from Texas. Use them.”

“Okay, pilot. Take us home.”


	9. The Chess Set

[][][][][]

 

It took but seconds for the hospital staff on Jennifer’s floor to spread the word that the Army was going to abduct her. The ATF had more help than they needed and half the Army men of which there were 8, succumbed to needles being stuck in their arms because they just happened to back into them.

Once the Army guys were neutralized, ATF evaporated and gathered downstairs near the Emergency Room exit. Larabee explained what had happened to Jennifer. And he heard several fierce growls. 

“I got the names of four men that General Bitner said he is sure did this to her. They asked to speak with her and she was gone for four days. Came back in not too good of shape. You will recognize a couple of these names. I want them dead. Don’t care how it is done just so it can’t be traced back to us.”

Larabee passed the list around and each man was known by someone.

“This doctor lost his license years ago. I know someone who would love to take a whack at him.”

“Chris … this Radcliffe. I saw him at the hotel the day Vin’s wife lost the baby. He was checking out the place. I was having lunch with Tanner when it happened. I almost ran into him. He was standing against the wall smiling.”

“Okay, feed everything you get on these men into my office at the hotel. We’ll go into lock down if we have to.”

Chris speed dialed Vin and told him not to land the chopper, but to find a way to hover over the terrace. Then he explained why.

[][][][][]

Tanner motioned the pilot up and used his cell to call Beau. He found him up in the penthouse and told him what needed to be done – move enough furniture out of the way so the chopper could hover and Jennie could be lifted out. Vin was glad that his wife only hired the best. An inexperience pilot couldn’t have done what needed to be done but he got Jen into Beau’s arms before he jumped off and waved to the doctor. Littleton was the one who took the chopper to the hospital. He was the only one who had to return. And the fact that Radcliffe was already there gave Tanner the shudders.

“Mama! Papa, is mama all right?” Michelle questioned as Beau carried Jennie into the house.

“Jen! Do you have a security phone or a private line up here?” Tanner asked as they walked through the kitchen.

Jennie halted Beau and motioned him over to a cabinet where she made a fist and hit a smudge mark. Out popped a drawer with a red phone. “This is a secure line. And if you say ‘scramble this call’ it will but the other end needs to be able to unscramble it.”

“What about calling in?”

“It goes directly to voice mail.”

“Good. That’s what I need,” Tanner said as he picked up the red phone and dialed a number. 

“This is Falcon. I need….” Tanner started only to have Jennie grab the phone and hang it up.

“YOU’RE Falcon? Colonel Grady’s Falcon?” Jennie questioned in a shocked voice.

“Yes.”

“Oh shit. Oh shit oh shit.” Jennie mumbled.

“Jennie. Honey. Tell me what’s going on?”

“Oh god I wish it wasn’t coming down to this. Radcliffe. He wants you worse that he does me. You are the best of the best, you know that don’t you?” Jennie said looking at her husband’s confused expression.

“You don’t, do you? Tanner, you are the best damn sniper, marksman, the US Army has ever seen! They wanted you to make a career out of it. Radcliffe wants you as one of his zombies … assassins that kill on demand by him … drugged up and programmed to kill without feeling. Oh shit, I never should have come to Denver. Never should have endangered you like this.” Jennie moaned.

“Beau. Take her down to the Rose Room.” Tanner ordered.

“Vin, you have to go into the hall for that.”

“Don’t think so. Mickey look down the hall. What do you see?”

Mickey ran to the hall that lead to the bedrooms and yelped, “Papa. There is a door with a rose on it.”

Vin nodded and then picked up the red phone again.

“Wait?” Jennie said. “How did you know the room was changed?”

“Wednesday morning I went out that way to the elevators. I noticed the clothes in the kid’s room were gone. And the journal was lying on the girl’s bed. I knew something was going to happen. They were getting ready to do something. As we were hovering, my grandfather came to me and said to put you into the rose room. It has two levels now. One to protect us; one to hold the four we are seeking. We are not to kill the four unless absolutely necessary. And if we do kill them we are still to put them in there. Hurry. I need to make this call.”

Tanner turned to the phone and found four messages. Vin raced after Jennie to ask how he picked up messages and then went back to the phone. Dialing a number that was programmed through Washington to go directly to every discharged Grady Ranger, Vin repeated his message twice ….

“This is Falcon. Need protection. Radcliffe is hunting again. Wants me as a zombie. Wants my wife dead. My wife is Colonel VanDyke of Dutch Army Intel. Radcliffe’s doc caused her to miscarry. We want them all alive. Like in Yugo the spirits want them. If you’re comin’ call, 888-645-0004 and leave your code name. Falcon out.”

Wolf was down talking with Doctor Littleton when his phone buzzed on his hip. He opened it not understanding at first, why he was getting an alarm. Then it went to incoming call and he said ‘hello.’ He was shocked to hear Tanner’s voice and took off for the penthouse immediately. 

As Wolf stepped off the penthouse elevator he found himself facing a steel door. They were in lock down. He went through a smaller door into the hall and walked into Larabee’s office.

“Chris. How do we get into the penthouse? They seem to be in lock down.” Wolf asked.

“Have you seen any of these men here?” Chris asked handing the man a sheet with four faces.

“Yeah. This guy has been hanging out in the lobby for the last two days. What’s going on?”

“This is Radcliffe. Heard of him?” Chris said dialing Vin.

“Hell yes. What Army Ranger hasn’t?”

“Vin, its Chris. Radcliffe is still down in the lobby. What do you want to do? It will be a while before ATF teams get here. Okay.” Chris clicked his cell shut and said, “He’ll be right out. What brought you up here in such a rush?”

Wolf played the message he’d received, and Larabee grinned. “Looks like our security force here is going to become a Ranger haven.”

 

[][][][][]

 

Tanner was with Jennie in the Rose room. Or their half of the rose room. He was grinning at her. “You aren’t the only one spirits talk to Mrs. Tanner. I’m going out to see Chris. See if we can lure Radcliffe up into one of these rooms. Have a feeling it will be the other one.”

“What makes you think it will be the kid’s room?” Jennie asked as she relaxed in the soft bed.

“For one, the clothes are gone and the journal was moved. That was on Wednesday. They knew already something was going down. I haven’t checked the room since and I’m going there now. If it is the hospital room. Or a room with just benches. Then that is where they need to be. And the door I think will become two-way. A mirror on our side, a window on theirs. They can see us coming and going, but we can’t see them. In fact the door may disappear and just be a mirror on the wall.”

“Oh I hope both rooms don’t disappear. I love this rose room. And it has a certain draw. It isn’t for everyone. Go, husband. Do your thing. Get these bastards.”

Tanner kissed his wife and she was instantly asleep. He said a few words in Kiowa and shut the door, heading for Larabee’s office.

 

[][][][][]

 

Tanner met Chris and Wolf in the hall. Chris was looking in a window where the rose room door should be. Larabee moved away and allowed Vin to look. Tanner’s eyebrow went up as he looked through the nine by nine window and saw the morgue they had discovered. When he backed away he walked over to the kid’s room and the glass door was still there but now it was a hospital room with a bench along one wall. 

Tanner pulled out his cell and dialed the registration desk. When Cici answered he said, “Cici, do not say my name. Is the man we have identified as Radcliffe still hanging out in the lobby?”

“Yes sir that is correct.”

“Ok. Ask him if he is Mr. Rawlins and is he waiting for an appointment with Agents Larabee and Tanner. If he takes the bite, direct him to go to the fourteenth floor and have him wait in the room directly across from the elevator.”

“Is this the door with the window sir?”

“Yes. I’ll wait while you ask.”

“Excuse me sir. Are you Mr. Rawlins who is waiting to be interviewed by Agents Larabee and Tanner?”

“Tanner? Yes, yes I am.” Radcliffe said excitement in his voice.

Upstairs it was decided that Wolf should go down and escort him up. And Wolf left as Vin was talking.

“Cici, tell him Wolf, one of our security guards will be there directly to escort him up. If he asks why, tell him we have some rooms not for public viewing. Good girl.”

 

[][][][][][]

 

Wolf swallowed his urge to kill the man standing next to him in the elevator. “Kind of old for hotel security, aren’t ya’? How long since they retired ya out of the army?”

Radcliffe didn’t glance at his escort or answer him. He was thinking how he was going to take down Tanner and be credited for killing Larabee.

The floor arrival dinged and the door opened. Ahead of him Radcliffe saw a plush office. Wolf blinked at the change in the room but recovered before Radcliffe noticed. “If you will wait in here sir, I’ll see where Agent Larabee and Director Tanner are.”

Radcliffe turned the doorknob and walked in, as the door closed in front of Wolf he heard the man inside yell, “What the hell? What’s going on here…?”

In a blink of an eye the door changed to a full length mirror. “Shit.” The young security guard said as Tanner and Larabee came to join him.

“We should have searched him for a room key first,” Tanner said. And then almost on cue, a hotel room key card, a wallet, an envelope, and some folded papers plopped out of nowhere onto the floor in front of the door.

The three men looked at each other and then Tanner bent down and picked them up. “Let’s go into your office Chris, and look these over. Wolf take this key down to Cici and find out what room it’s for. We need to search it. Maybe the others are there or coming there.”

Wolf took the key and told Tanner to first check on Jennie and then to check messages.”

 

[][][][][]

 

Back in the penthouse, Beau looked bored and so did Michelle. They like being in the penthouse but now they had to be here, there was a difference. 

“Beau, you still play chess?” Tanner said walking through the living room to check on them.

“Sure.”

“Why don’t you teach Mickey? I saw a chess set somewhere up here.” 

“Is that with the horses, and the queens and the bishops?” Michelle said excitedly.

“That is it.” Beau said standing as she did.

“Mom’s got some big ones in storage behind the fireplace. They come with their own table. She bought them in Oklahoma. They were being sold by some Indians. Cost a lot of money I think. She wouldn’t tell me why she bought them, but until we found you papa, she’d go in and touch them every day.”

Now Tanner was curious and he followed Beau and Michelle to the large storage behind the gas fireplace. As soon as the light was on, he saw them, stacked on a shelf made just for them.

“OHMIGOD!” Vin exclaimed as he slid down the wall and put his head on his knees.

Mickey ran back to her father as Beau walked over and picked up one of the pieces.

“PAPA! MY PAPA! What is wrong? Why are you crying? Why do you and mama cry when you see these?”

Beau looked at the bottom of the chess piece he held and saw ‘VMT’ craved in the base. Vin had made them….every single one!

“Vin?” Beau said as Tanner raised his head. “You made these?”

“Tanner? Where is everyone?” Jennie called from the living room.

“In here mama. Behind the fireplace.”

Jennie made a quick assessment of what she saw. Beau staring at Vin’s initials on the bottom of a rook. She knelt next to her beloved. “Vin, what’s wrong?”

“I – I made them for my grandfather before I went in the Army. I wanted to leave him something in case I got killed. He taught me how to play and he loved to play. My cousins would get mad at me because we’d play for hours. When I got out of the Army he was gone. Had died the year before and no one had contacted me to tell me. My mother was Kiowa, my father was not. So to them I was a half-breed, not worth much of anything. As long as my grandfather was alive I was welcome. With him gone, I was not welcome and when they told me they had sold his beloved chess set at their roadside stand, I got violent, and got kicked off the reservation and told never to come back.”

“You know where these would be good.” Beau said. “In the middle of the lobby … well, where Miss Jennie aborted. Housekeeping can’t get the blood out and it’s too expensive to replace it right now. We could bolt the table down. Make a little sign that says who made it and why, and offer guests to play. Much better than being in a closet.”

 

“I’ll think about it Beau.” Vin mumbled and Jennie pulled him to her breast. They were silent for several minutes and then Jennie said, “I purchased two other hand carved boxes from them. Their bottoms only have a carved ‘T’ on them.”

Jennie kissed her lover, her husband. “You go check you’re messages. I’ll go get the boxes and meet you in the kitchen.”

[][][][][]

 

By the time Jennie returned, Vin had logged fourteen messages, names and phone numbers. One message said he was arriving from Salt Lake and Doctor Mortimer was on the plane with him. He was keeping an eye on the man. But he might just stick his knife though the man’s heart before he got there.

“Here you go Texas,” Jennie said setting two carved boxes on the counter. ”Recognize them?”

“Oh man. This one Grandfather made for me when I was little. To hold my treasures in. This one, he was working on when I left and went into the Army. Do you think we could open it?”

“Don’t see why not?” Jennie said, working the cover back and forth until the dust of time worked loose and it popped open.

They stared at the papers and photographs. Jennie picked up the top paper and unfolded it. Tanner gasped at the sight.

“It’s my original birth certificate! It – it lists my father. The one I have doesn’t list a father.”

Jennie started carefully taking out the photographs and laying them out on the counter. Neither one heard or saw Larabee come into the kitchen and when he asked what was going on they about jumped out of their skin.

“Sorry,” Chris said, “Thought you saw me. What did you find? Where did you get that neat chess set?”

“Would you believe it? Vin made that … before he went in the Army … for his grandfather to remember him.” Jennie said as she sorted out the pictures.

“You carved those!” Chris said looking at Tanner with amazement. “Vin, they are beautiful. Where did you have them stashed away?”

“Didn’t.” Tanner said tightly still angry that his cousins sold all this stuff.

“I bought them on one of my cross country trips. I spotted them at one of those Indian road side markets. I bought these boxes too, and look … this one has Vin’s original birth certificate in it and photos of his mother … and his father.”

“My father? I’ve never seen a photo of my father.” Tanner said slowly moving the photos of his parents toward him.

It was Chris who saw the small medal box in the bottom of the carved box. He reached in and slowly took it. He knew what it was without opening it. 

“Vin.” Chris said in a bare whisper, causing Tanner to turn and look.

Vin stared at the box. He, too, knew what it meant and as he took the box from Larabee and opened it, he knew why his father missed his birth. His father’s Medal of Honor had been sent to his grandfather or his mother had given it to her father to keep for her, and when she died….. Tanner blinked back tears and did not struggle when Chris pulled him in for a hug.


	10. The Calvary Arrives

Jennie quietly left the two alone and went into the living room. She was trying to decide between the couch and the recliner when someone started pounding on the steel security door.

In the kitchen, Chris and Vin separately quickly. “Time for this later, tracker. Got other things at hand.”

Tanner quickly put everything back in the box, grabbed them both, called to Jennie and they hurried down the hall to the Rose room. The door to the rose room opened for them and closed behind them. Ahead of them on the bed were two uniforms laid out.

“Who brought this here?” Tanner said walking over to his uniform and his spit-shined shoes. “I had it in my locket at the Federal Building.”

“I got one better than that,” Jennie said picking up her jacket. “The last time I saw this it was hanging in a closet in – Amsterdam!”

“Jen, you just had surgery.”

“I have a feeling, the way I feel right now, that is on hold Vin. Come on, the spirits have an agenda and we’re part of it. We’d best get changed and then see what happens.”

It took a few minutes to strip down and put on their uniforms but when it was done, they each whistled at each other.

“Damn you look smart, Sergeant Tanner.”

“I ain’t ever had a Colonel look like you before.” Vin chuckled as the real door to the hall opened. 

The Tanner’s stood there for a moment and then they heard the elevator ding. “Shall we, Colonel VanDyke?” Tanner said offering his wife his arm.

“Certainly, Sergeant Tanner.” Jennie said checking herself in the mirror on the wall just before she stepped into the elevator. “Wait a minute! What happened to the door to the room?”

“It disappeared after Chris and Wolf put Radcliffe in there.”

“Radcliffe is in there. Holy smoke, that’s who I heard screaming when we walked past the mirror?”

“Where do you think we’re going?” Tanner asked.

“Honey, for all I know we could be going to never-Neverland.”

“You’re the one with the ESP. Aren’t you getting anything?”

“People, Vin. Lots of people. Who did you put the call out to?”

“Just dialed a number I was given if I needed help and said why. I figured maybe six or seven might be in the area.”

“Well, my love… I think a few more than that came. Plus … some Dutch Army guys too. I believe we have ourselves an Army Mr. Tanner.”

[][][][][][]

 

Larabee got a buzz on his phone that said he was needed in the Lobby. He said he had a situation up here and would be down as soon as he could. He switched places with Beau and let Beau and Wolf slide open the door.

General Bitner barged in followed by five Army Rangers. “WHERE ARE THEY?” Bitner bellowed. “Search the place!”

Larabee was on his feet. “I believe you need a warrant for that?”

“National emergency, don’t need one?” Bitner shoot back angrily.

“Since when is Jennifer VanDyke a national emergency? Or is it because you found out she can identify you as one of the people who tried to kill her for doing her job? And who are these dudes? Are they from Radcliffe’s zombie prison?” Larabee shoot one question after another at Bitner, and he noticed the five Rangers were beginning to get nervous. They obviously hadn’t been told anything.

Wolf looked the Rangers up and down. “You here answering Sergeant Tanner’s call for help, or have you changed sides and gone to the enemy?”

“Sergeant Tanner?” One of the Rangers muttered. “We weren’t told any names, just looking for two rogue officers.”

Beauregard Gainsfield laughed outright. “So this weenie General didn’t tell you that he is after Major Grady’s best sniper, Sergeant Tanner?”

“Tanner?” Barked the lead officer. “Tanner who was just appointed Denver ATF director?” 

The Ranger turned to the General Bitner and said, “I don’t believe you have the authority to go after a Federal agent, General. Sorry for the intrusion gentlemen.”

“WAIT!” Bitner yelled.

“Beau, would you stay with Michelle, while Wolf and I take the General to Radcliffe,” Larabee said coldly. 

”You should have retired when you had the chance Bitner.” Larabee growled as he ushered the rotund man out the door and into the hall.

“What do you mean you have Radcliffe?” Bitner rasped not liking the turn of events. “What’s this? Some plush office you’re going to keep me in?”

“Looks can be deceiving General,” Wolf said as the door opened without being touched. “Enjoy.”

Chris and Wolf stared at the door as it became a wall once again. “I sure don’t want to know what’s going on, on the other side,” Larabee said as he turned to walk back to the penthouse. The ding of the elevator reminded him that he was paged for downstairs.

“You stay with Beau and Michelle; I’ll head down and see what’s going on in the lobby.”

 

[][][][][]

 

A Dutch Lieutenant saw The Tanners’ step out of the elevator. He called a Sergeant over and told him to bring everyone to attention. Jennie and Vin were just passing the waterfall when they heard …

“ATTEN—SHUN!”

The noise of conversation suddenly stopped and the sound of feet moving was heard. As they came to the edge of the lobby, Tanner’s eyes grew wide. “Shit, I didn’t call for an army, did I?”

“Looks like Falcon has a pretty big following.” Jennie said with a smile before returning a salute of a Dutch officer she recognized.

“Pascal, what are you doing here?” Colonel VanDyke asked.

“We were at LAX when we got the call, changed our plans and came here. In fact, some of us may be assigned to you full time. The home office doesn’t want anything to happen to you Colonel.”

“Sergeant Tanner!”

Vin turned to his right and was surprised to see Captain Blake Miller one of his former officers. “Captain?”

“How Major Grady knew you’d be the first to call a report to arms, I sure don’t know, but …”

“Wait! Are you tellin’ me I’m the first that has ever called that number for help?” Vin asked not believing what he was hearing.

“Others have called for help. But none have asked for ‘call to arms’ for personal protection to self and family. And according to the Major’s orders if it was an officer who called, they were to be promoted up to their next rank. If it was an enlisted man who called they were to be given a field commission to Lieutenant.”

“Captain, we aren’t in the field. And we don’t have time for this.” Tanner growled.

Captain Miller held the two small cardboards each with a piece of rectangle silver on them. Tanner stared at the things that would change him from a Staff Sergeant to a First Lieutenant. 

“If you think I’m moving from a Staff Sergeant to a puny junior grade officer you are mistaken Captain!” Tanner spit out angrily. “And if Grady was here he’d tell you how ludicrous this was. Put them back in your pocket and save them for another time.”

“Now, Captain, sir … Go to the front door and get whatever Rangers are coming – inside. I’m putting the hotel into lockdown. My feeling is the others we are looking for are already here.”

Vin looked around at those who had come. He waved his hand across the group and said, “SIT!” There was a thud as fifty men sat.

Jennifer walked to the registration desk and used her pass key to open a drawer. Then she punched in a code. Seconds later alarms bells started to ring. She pushed [speaker] on her console and said. “This. Is. Not. A drill. Repeat. This is not a drill. You have five minutes to vacate the building via the west exit. If you chose to stay you cannot leave your department. Repeat. You must stay in your department until the all clear. The wedding party in Ballroom A…you may not leave that area. Bartenders please close the taps. Please stay in your area if you do not leave. Department heads check your computer. Larabee emailed you a photo of four men. These escapees are in the hotel. Do not append. Call me or Larabee if you see them. Repeat. Do not wander the hotel. Special Forces and Army Rangers will be going room by room. The all clear will come only when these three men are found. The one in the left hand corner is already under guard.”

Jennie then used the phone to call to the Communications Center and asked them to lower the screen that is used for games, and to put up the photo from Larabee. When it was deployed, she said, “Gentlemen, this is who we are looking for. The lower left – Radcliffe – has already been neutralized and is under wraps.”

Jennie watched Vin come back into the Lobby with about ten more Rangers including a couple of women. Behind them was Buck Wilmington leading what was left of Team Seven as well as two other teams all wearing jackets that had ATF on the back in big yellow letters.

“Agent Wilmington.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Would you hold your teams over here by the Dutch contingency?”

Then Jennie set another alarm that rang for about three seconds. “Repeat. This is not a drill. If you have not left, you must stay in your department. If you have sick kids or spouses, please leave now. We are one minute to lock down. This is the first real lock down we’ve had here. Let’s see how well we do. Repeat. Do not try to be a hero and take these three down. If you see them. Call Larabee.”

Jennifer looked around the room until she spotted Chris Larabee. “Chris. I want hotel security to stand guard at all hotel entries. I want you to hang loose down here so if these men are found you and an ATF agent can escort them to our holding area.”

Chris gave her a two-finger salute.

Then Jennie looked back at him, “What happened to General Bitner?”

“He is being detained with Radcliffe.” Larabee answered.

Jennie shook her head and replied, “He should have retired when he had the chance.”

“Okay, this man in the lower right is Radcliffe’s …..” Jennie’s voice faulted, she saw all kinds of horrible visions and suddenly Vin was at her side blocking her view of the man.

“This man in the lower right,” Tanner barked, “is Radcliffe’s slicer/dicer. He has had his medical license revoked in every state in the union. My wife lost our baby because of this man. What he did to Jennifer is just a tip of what he has done over the years. The two men at the top … Blankenship on the left and Rodden on the right … are front men for Radcliffe. They both work to fund Radcliffe and to find the best snipers that can be turned into zombies. Would someone like to explain what a zombie is to our ATF members here?”

Captain Miller stood and addressed Buck and the group around him. “You have heard of paid assassins who have no soul. Radcliffe uses drugs and torture to turn good shooting men into assassins that answer only to him and Doctor Mortimer. That is what a zombie is. These men are housed in a maximum security prison somewhere here in the West. Most are Special Forces but we’ve lost some good Rangers to the man too.”

Someone in Team Five rasped, “Shit, you can’t trust anyone these days.”

Jennie looked at Vin, “Thank you. I got some real flashbacks when I looked at that face.”

“I would like the ATF teams and the Dutch to sweep the first floor here. That includes every store, every shop, the Urgent Care Center and the restaurant. One man on the door while two others search inside. Every closet, every cupboard people. Tanner, I want you and Miller to divide up your troops. You will go floor by floor starting at the 12th floor and working down. Chris, have you checked with Beau and Wolf, are they locked up.”

“I just talked with Beau. They are locked down. My office is locked and the other two rooms are under surveillance.”

“I want to start at the top and work down.” Jennie stopped and looked around the Rangers sitting on the floor.

“Who here … is still in the service? Stand.” She watched eight regular army men stand.

“Why’d you come?”

“We were visiting friends. They got the call. We’re on leave, decided to help out.”

Jennifer smiled. “Well, I’m not about to abort your career so you’re going to have to stand down …” she took in their looks, “But I am going to use you for guard duty outside Ballroom A where we have a wedding reception going on. There are four double doors. Two of you at each door. No one leaves the room even to use the bathroom. If they have to go, they’ll have to pee in their wine glass.”

Even Tanner laughed at that.

“Pascal, you and Buck get together and divide up your teams. Rangers, fall in behind Captain Miller. Com Center put up a floor plan of the rooms. Vin.., decide how you want to deploy. You have 25 rooms or suites per floor. I will open all doors on the floor you are on as you get off the elevator. The rooms will automatically lock once you close the door. One man on the door while the other goes through the room. Be sure to check under the beds.”

Tanner looked at the floor plan of the rooms and suites and without turning began to deploy who was there by calling names and telling them to pick their men. Some to the stairwells. Some to the elevators. 

 

[][][][][]

 

As they moved floor by floor, one man was found two rooms down from Radcliffe’s room, hiding among clothes in a small closet. Another was found on the mezzanine sipping coffee like an ordinary guest. The only one missing was the doctor.

It was the regular Army men who noticed the stillness in the ballroom. If this was a wedding reception there should be music, and toasting. Two of the men peeled off and raced back to Lobby to inform Colonel VanDyke what they’d observed.

As Jennifer, Pascal, and Chris were trying to figure out how to get into the wedding reception without anyone getting hurt, Tanner was called down to the third floor by the discovery of two little boys playing happily on the floor of a bedroom.

“VIN! Hi Vin!” Trevor and Tyler cheered happily when Tanner walked into the room.

“Hey, guys, where’s your mama?” Vin asked sitting on the bed. They clambered onto his lap. 

“Vin… there is paperwork on the dresser here,” one of the Rangers said. “Looks like … legal… says Sally Smith has terminal cancer and she is giving full custody of these boys to you and your wife. There is a lawyer’s name … “

“Vin. Bad man. Take mama.” Trevor said as Tanner started to stand.

“What did bad man look like?”

“Mean!” Tyler growled.

“Scar here,” Trevor said pointing to his chin.

“Tanner. We found a medical bag and some other stuff a couple doors down. We have the door propped open.”

Tanner pulled out his phone and dialed Jennie. “Jen. The Smith boys are up here alone. Trevor’s description says Mortimer grabbed her as they were coming in. Sally has cancer. Papers here giving us custody of the boys.”

“Stay with the boys. They won’t trust anyone but you. Chris is taking ATF into the wedding. It appears that Mortimer has the reception hostage.”

“You stay away from him, you hear.” Tanner growled. 

Down the hall came a shout, “Tanner! We have an unconscious woman in a trunk in the doctor’s room!”

“Vin, check that out. Maybe it is Catherine Bonfield. She has black shoulder length hair and black eyes. And has a small scar under her left jaw. Keep me posted.”

“Send Nathan up here. Or someone from the clinic.” Tanner asked as he motioned to the boys to stay put as he walked into the hall.

“Two of you that have kids, stay with them.” Tanner ordered.


	11. Not On My Watch

Tanner came into Mortimer’s room as two Rangers lifted Catherine out and laid her on the bed.

“Shit! There is guy under her!”

Vin came around the bed and stared into the trunk. “JD! Wait, don’t touch him!” Looking at Catherine and back at JD, he grabbed his phone and dialed his wife again.

“Jennie. It’s Catherine and JD. And they have something implanted in their arms. Some sort of automatic feed.”

“Did you move them?”

“They lifted Catherine out and discovered JD under her.”

“Ok, don’t touch either one. I’ll be up with Doctor Littleton.”

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

“Chris. Take the guy alive if you can and deliver him upstairs. I’ll be up in 322, come there when you’re done here and bring Buck. Let Pascal and the Rangers clean up.” Jennie whispered as she made a sign to Pascal.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

“NO! Jennie,” Vin barked realizing he was still on the phone with her.

“I need to take Mortimer down! Need to let him know we already have the other three. Send Chris up here with Buck.” Vin said motioning the Rangers back.

“Vin, listen,” Jennie began, “There is no way…”

“Jen, if he sees Chris he’ll think Radcliffe already has me. Bring Chris up here. And take JD and Catherine to the morgue. I have a feeling it has been changed into a hospital room. Don’t go into it. And don’t let Chris or Buck in either or they will be gone forever.”

Jennifer stared at her phone. No way in hell was she letting him go after Mortimer alone.

“Trust me darlin’… please. Chris was hypnotized and so were you. One word from Mortimer and Chris could be docile or become a killer.”

“Okay, Vin… I trust you. And I love you… but I better not lose you.” Jennie answered as she told Larabee to hold up.

-=-=-=-=-=-

Stepping into the elevator Vin called Wolf and asked him to go to the gun safe and get his nerf sniper pistol.

“Yer taking this guy down with a nerf ball?” Wolf barked as he hustled to the gun safe near first floor security.

“It shoots hard pellets. Make sure it is fully loaded. We don’t want to kill this guy, just knock him out so you and others can carry him up that room. Then tell Pascal and Miller to clean up so we can open the hotel up.”

“And tell Mrs Garrett we need to make a press statement, which I will do.”

Stepping out of the elevator, Vin talked to several of his Rangers. 

“Want you to position someone at the corner there. When I go in, have someone quietly open the other doors at the same time, but DO NOT enter.” Tanner ordered. 

Seeing the hotel’s wedding planner, Vin quietly walked over to her and asked about the wedding party.

“It’s a small group, Vin. Only about fifty people. They are on a very limited budget,” Colleen Parker replied.

“Any internationals?” Vin questioned.

“A grandfather from France…. Someone from Italy, I think.”

“Okay. I want you to set up another reception with whatever food is available in a bigger room with a dance floor, courtesy of the hotel. These people didn’t come here to be held hostage.”

“Roper… tell Jersey to get his band together… we’re doing a Marshioto wedding reception.”

“YES SIR!” 

Colleen smiled at this man. He was already stepping in and taking charge. “You got it. French wine, some champagne. We’ll put it together. You get them out of there and yourself too.”

-=-=-=-=-=-

Upstairs Buck Wilmington was a nervous wreck as he stared at his buddy JD Dunne.

“Ta’ hell with what is going on downstairs can’t we just take him out the back way?” Buck groused not liking what he was seeing.

“TAKE THEM UPSTAIRS NOW! TO THE ROOM BY THE WINDOW.” A voice bellowed from the doorway.

Jennie, Dr Littleton, Chris, Buck and four Rangers stared at the shimmering hulk of an Indian Chief in full ceremonial dress.

“Upstairs?” Littleton questioned.

Jennie looked at Chris who nodded.

“Houser! Grossman! Lift them gently onto these gurneys. One of you go get the elevator and hold it open. Let’s go people!” Larabee barked.

“Who the hell was that?” Buck asked.

Chris looked at Jennie who shrugged.

A Ranger who had stepped into the closet to retrieve a briefcase said, “Looked like Vin’s grandfather. He had a Ph.D. in European History but was also a tribal chief.”

=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Wolf handed the green, yellow and orange plastic nerf sniper pistol to Vin. The security man watched as his former Sergeant checked it out.

“Is there a camera in there?” Vin asked. “It would be nice to know where in the room he is.”

Wolf pulled an ear phone down and asked security if there was a camera in this reception, which then popped up on his hotel yellow cell phone.

Tanner studied the image. Everyone was frozen in their chairs staring at a madman who had Sally Smith by the throat. No one was talking.

“Okay, this is the door to go in. Tell those in the lobby to keep it down. Nobody comes in the hotel or leaves until this man is neutralized.”

-=-=-=-=-

As the elevator opened on the 14th floor, it was Dr Littleton who saw the surgical suite first.

“What the hell is this?” Exclaimed Littleton and Agent Wilmington.

“Chris. What is this?” Buck asked as the two gurneys were pushed toward the door that was yet to open.

One of the Rangers had been up here before. He watched Larabee and Mrs Tanner exchange looks. 

“It is a special unit we set up. Sgt Tanner figured we might find some Rangers already under Radcliffe’s thumb. When they are ready, the door will open.”

Chris gave the man a nod of thanks just as the door opened.

“Catherine first,” a man in surgical gear ordered.

The group was so intent on watching Catherine they missed the surgeon’s nod to the Ranger who quietly pushed JD through the door.

“WAIT!” Buck yelled, rushing for the closing door, only to be brought to the floor by Larabee.

“THERE IS NO WAY I’M LETTING THEM WORK ON JD. WHO THE HELL ARE THESE PEOPLE?” Buck roared jumping to his feet.

“What happened to the door?” Dr Littleton asked. “Jennifer, what is going on here?”

[][][][][][]

Sergeant Vin Tanner said a quiet prayer and then noiselessly opened the door and stepped in. His eyes swept the entire room, stopping briefly to look into the eyes of a familiar Italian Army officer. The man’s slight nod was confirmation that backup was there.

Guests watched the Army man walk into the room and were surprised they could not hear his footfalls.

“Mortimer.” Tanner said in a quiet voice. He stopped halfway to where the man stood. He had a clear shot. All he needed was for the man to let Sally Smith go.

“WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?” Mortimer shouted, squinting to the Vin’s name.

“I’m a Federal Agent …but you might know me as Sgt Tanner … code name Falcon.” Vin replied as he calmly raised his left arm at an angle and rested the pistol across that arm.

Mortimer seemed unaware of Tanner’s movements. “Tanner. Tanner.”

“Code name Falcon.” Vin said evenly.

“FALCON! Yes. Radcliffe is looking for you. Oh I am so going to love taking you apart.” Dr Mortimer roared gleefully.

“Sorry to disappoint you, but I already have neutralized Radcliffe the zombie maker… and your man Blankenship. And Rodden.” Vin said keeping his voice low.

“No way you could have them! Radcliffe….”

“Radcliffe is upstairs waiting for you. As are the others….. Sally, how you doing?”

“The boys,” Sally rasped.

“Trevor and Tyler are good. Found the papers too. No problem there. I’ll take the boys.”

“You having a little chit-chat here, Tanner. This lady is dying here today.”

“This lady is Sally Smith. Her husband was Capt John Smith, a fine Army man. Sally has Stage four cancer. Don’t even know how she drove from Pennsylvania to Denver. So you might be doing her a favor. But not on my watch.” Vin said raising his weapon.

As Sally watched her friend intently, she knew only she could distract this madman. She nodded to Vin and then twisted in the man’s arm. 

Vin fired as he watched Sally turn and the nerf pellet hit the madman between the eyes. Mortimer stood there stunned and then collapsed.

“WOLF! Get this man upstairs!” Tanner shouted as he sprinted to Sally. “I NEED PARAMEDICS IN HERE!”

“I’m okay Vin.” Sally rasped as she was helped to a chair.

Vin stood up and looked around. Seeing Colleen in the doorway, he turned to the Italian officer and began explaining in Italian that another reception area has been set up and could he follow the red-headed lady to it. 

Then Vin realized no one was moving. Doing a slow turn, Tanner took in the room. Now he saw why, as did the others who came into the room. The bride and groom were wired together with a bomb. But as Tanner looked, the bomb had all the wrong wires on it. 

“You got a million dollar bounty on you Tanner and I aim to collect.” Rasped the man holding the trigger.

“You are not up on the news, Frankie. The man’s son discovered video tape of his father killing his daughter-in-law and his grandchildren. There is no way I could have done what he claimed. I was perched on a roof a mile away. That bounty was voided years ago.”

“Carter. What do you think?” Vin asked of an Army expert who was one of the first into the room.

“I think this asshole has no clue how to wire a bomb. Which ATF do you want in here… arresting him?”

“Team 2. Have their demo man come in and disconnect this thing.” Vin answered lowering his weapon.

[][][][][][][]

Dr Littleton stared into the plush office. He still couldn’t wrap his head around what Larabee and Jennifer had explained. Paranormal happenings in the hotel. Now he watched two security guards walk out of the elevator carrying an unconscious man. Littleton was startled when the mirror turned into a door which then opened.

“Lay him on the floor,” Wolf ordered to the two men with him.

Littleton gasped as unseen hands pulled Mortimer into the room which immediately changed back to a children’s bedroom.

“What happens to him?” Dr Littleton asked Wolf.

“Those he killed in the past, have him now,” Jennie said coming up to the group.

“Catherine is sitting up. Come have a look. They are working on JD now.”

[][][][][][]

Buck Wilmington was leaning up against the window rubbing his arm where Littleton had given him a shot to calm his raging. Suddenly he turned and stared at the blond boy who was waving at him.

“Chr….Chris.” Wilmington stammered not believing who he saw.

Larabee turned from watching invisible hands work on JD to his stressed out old friend.

“What is it Buck? Seeing ghosts?”

“It’s…. it’s … Adam.” Wilmington whispered.

Chris walked to the window and looked out. Smiling, he waved to his son who then turned and walked through the trees disappearing as he went.

“You saw him too?” Buck asked staring at his friend.

“He seems to know when I’m taking a break from my desk. I come here and stare out at the city. He appears from those trees to show me the book he’s reading that day. Usually when I go home… that book is on his bed.” Chris explained with a smile.  
“I don’t suppose Sarah comes,” Buck asked, remembering what Chris had shared with him earlier.

“She came only once, and not for me. It was to lead a woman and her children who had been trapped up here for years.” Chris said.

“Chris. Do you know where Austin is? Is he staying here?” Jennifer asked slowly approaching the two men.

“He said he’d be in his room… had some calls to make,” Chris replied. “I have his card.”

“No problem. I’ll have him paged. JD will be coming out in a few minutes, Agent Wilmington. You might want to sit with him in that room you all were in before. By morning, he should be fine. We’re having his things shipped home from Washington.” Jennie said.

Looking at Larabee Jennie said, “Chris, I would really appreciate if you’d go down and see about Vin. Wolf didn’t say anything about what is happening down there.”

Carter Phillips walked slowly toward the bride and groom. “I think he can push that button all he wants. It’s not going to happen. I’d say go ahead and shot him.”

Chris Larabee walked into the reception just as Carter said ‘shot him.’ Larabee took in the situation and said, “What the hell are you doing Tanner?”

Two words in German and the screaming security chief was carried out of the room.

“Miller! Call Denver PD. Tell them we need their bomb box pronto.” Tanner said calmly as he fired a nerf pellet into Franklin Browning’s chest.

“Have Team 2 arrest this yahoo for attempting to kill a Federal Agent,” Vin stated as he walked over to the dishonorably discharged soldier.

Vin could hear Larabee screaming. Vin smiled that no one was listening to the man. 

Minutes rolled by and then the Bomb Squad from the Denver Police Department arrived. Walking into the reception they took in the situation. Carter explained what they discovered about the wiring. Deftly under supervision Carter unwired the couple, freeing them.

The lobby was cleared of people as the bomb was walked out and placed in the receptacle. Only a slight few in the hotel felt the vibration of the explosion.

Walking back into the reception area, Vin looked over the place. The bride and groom were surrounded by four or five people. Colleen was explaining that the hotel was giving them a reception and several Army men had a jazz band going.

Vin looked to where the Italian Army Colonel had been sitting, and just shook his head.

“Agent Tanner,” the new bride called as Vin turned to leave.

“You saw him, didn’t you? My grandfather, the colonel.”

Vin glanced at the empty chair. “Yes, I saw him.”

“My husband thinks I’m batty, but I’ve seen him many times and he said he would be here. I’m so glad he was,” she said with a smile.

Vin watched the new husband quietly walk up behind her. “The Colonel I go way back. I’ve seen him many times, though never in Denver before. He gave me a nod when I walked in, letting me know backup was here if needed.”

“You saw the Colonel?” The bridegroom questioned. “You’re not just being nice, are you?”

Tanner looked at the young man. “Yes, I saw him. I saw him as plain as I see you right now. My advice… don’t make fun of your wife. You can argue. You can fight. But don’t make fun of the woman who will have your children.”


	12. Programmed

Chris Larabee stood at the front door of the hotel and watched the bomb being placed in the container. He had been wrong to barge into that situation without knowing what had gone down. He could have gotten everyone including himself blown up.

“Hey Larabee. I hear you are the security chief here now,” a plainclothes detective said coming up to stand next to Chris.

“And I heard you made Lieutenant.” Larabee answered back.

“Ha. Not what I thought it would be. More paperwork than anything. From the statements we’re getting about what just went down here…. Tanner has a pretty cool head. He’ll make one hell’ov a ATF Director. Listening to these Army men, Sgt Tanner ran a tight ship.”

“What?” Chris gasped. 

Lieutenant Hulst looked at the former Homicide detective. “Though probably you didn’t let him be himself, did you? Otherwise you would have booted him off your team long ago.”

“One of these days, Chris, Tanner’s going to clean your clock… mop the floor with you. Sure hope you aren’t banging his wife.”

Chris Larabee stared at the detective as he walked to his car. How many times have I told Tanner that I WAS the boss? Or shoot down his opinion or take his badge because …because I was the one who wanted Travis to praise. 

Chris dropped his head against the glass. I put Vin into JD’s class.. young and inexperienced. Yet I knew he was a Ranger. Am I fucking his wife? No. But she’s getting me off, so what is the difference? Shit. I’m in trouble here.

[][][][][[]

Jennifer VanBrie Tanner and Dr Littleton stepped out of the elevator and looked around.

“Jennifer. We’ll talk later,” the doctor said as he turned and headed toward the clinic.

Jennie stood there taking in the activity of her hotel. Chris was talking to someone at the front door. The Army men were in small groups putting their things together. Her husband was nowhere in sight, and her Dutch Army friends were huddled in a group.

“Colonel VanBrie.”

Jennie turned to see an older Italian Army Colonel standing next to her. She also saw two Rangers with raised eyebrows staring at her.

“Yes, I’m Colonel VanBrie.” Jennie said politely.

“You don’t really know Sgt Tanner, do you? He runs a pretty tight ship. Ask any of these men who heeded his call. They came because he was their sergeant or were involved with his unit in some way. Ditch the Lieutenant bars you took from that Captain. He is not a junior officer, Colonel. He has paid his dues big time. Ask your friend Pascal how your husband earned the Dutch Cross. Never did understand why he didn’t receive the Medal of Honor. He sure as hell earned it.”

Jennifer stared at this man. Who the hell was he?

“Didn’t your mother tell you about ‘blue eyes’? The only man she couldn’t break. He didn’t get those scars on his back and wrists from being a captive. The Lady of Amsterdam House did it. Personally, I’m surprised as hell that he married you. He won’t be submissive for long. One day he’ll wake up… maybe today… he’ll remember who he really is. Who he was before Larabee shut him down and didn’t allow him to be who he is. He’s almost thirty. You might remind Larabee of that so he doesn’t treat him on the same level as JD Dunne.”

The man looked toward the music. “Excuse me, I believe my granddaughter is calling me.”

Jennifer watched him walk away and then turned to the two Rangers who were still staring at her. 

“Who was that man?” Jennifer asked.

The two Rangers exchanged glances. Only one responded. “What man is that?”

“The officer that I was just talking to me. His granddaughter is ….” She turned toward the music again but saw no officer walking toward the ballroom.

“The man who was standing next to me. Who is he?” Jennie demanded.

The second Ranger moved off the wall and walked to where Jennifer was standing. “His name is Colonel Giovanni Caruso.”

“Gio… Giovanni… but he’s……”

“Dead. Yes. He appears whenever Sgt Tanner is in need of backup. When Falcon can’t count on anyone else but himself. You might ask Pascal about the Colonel and Falcon. And about how Vin was awarded the Dutch Cross. Fifty letters to the US President and still Tanner was overlooked for the Medal of Honor. Boggles the mind.”

Jennifer left the two Rangers and walked toward Chris. She never saw them slowly fade away. Rounding a corner she came face to face with her husband and four ATF agents. Team 2, Team Leader Roy Bradley appeared to be giving a report.

“We got the Franklin dude secured in the dungeon at the Federal Building. He hasn’t a clue why he is being locked up even though it has been explained twice.”

“He got a dishonorable discharge and isn’t too smart. What about the bomb?” Vin asked, as behind him Jennie’s mind exploded with the word ‘bomb’.

“You were right. He didn’t wire it correctly. There was no way he could have detonated it. Didn’t have the right wiring. If the couple tried to stand or move apart it could have exploded but not enough to hurt them. The police bomb expert said you were right on… in your handling of the situation. He also said the police are glad Washington has finally put someone with police experience into the ATF job. He said you run a tight ship.”

“I do. I always have … until…” Vin started.

“Until Larabee. I know the feeling. He beats you down until you wonder if you are qualified for anything. I can tell you Vin, all the teams are glad you are the new Director.”

“Thanks Roy.” Vin said pulling his yellow hotel phone from his jacket pocket. He was very aware that his wife was behind him yet he didn’t acknowledge her. 

Speaking into the phone, Vin said,“ This is Tanner. What is Sally Smith’s status? Which hospital? Oncology, Denver General. Okay thanks.”

Doing a slow turn Tanner looked at his wife. His daughter’s mother. He was thankful, though he didn’t know why, that Sally Smith had put her boys in his custody, not their custody.

“Everything okay upstairs?” Vin questioned in a calm voice.

“Yes.” Jennifer answered tartly, the word ‘bomb’ still exploding in her mind.

“Catherine and JD back to themselves?”

“They are resting comfortably and should be up and around tomorrow.”

“Good. I need to do a press conference for the news hounds out there and I need to talk to Sally Smith.” Vin said starting around her. 

“But first I think you need to lie down for a while. Let me walk you to the Clinic, you look like you are ready to fall over.” Vin said gently taking her elbow and walking toward Dr Littleton’s office.

A nurse stepped out of Dr Littleton’s office just as Tanner caught his collapsing wife. Shouting for a gurney, the nurse ran to aid Vin.

Dr Littleton raced from the elevators to Tanner and his wife. 

“Get her into the clinic now!” Littleton shouted.

Tanner watched helplessly as doctors and nurses worked on Jennifer.

“Doc... what is happening?” Vin asked in a concerned voice.

“I was just upstairs talking with Catherine. She said she and Jennifer were programmed… something like that …they could get married but not have children.”

“Not have children? We’ve already had one.”

“I don’t understand it either… something about why the baby was aborted. Vin, Catherine said Jennifer could die and there would be nothing we could do about it.”

“What?! What room is Catherine in?”

“Vinnn….” Jennie rasped.

“Jennie….”

“I love you Vincent. I have always loved you. I didn’t understand this mission. Didn’t know I was programmed to die if I had more children. I had one… so I thought I could have more. I was sent here to take down Larabee. Make him ineffective as an agent. Austin Heritage knew you were alive but he never told me. I control him and others. Now … I don’t know what will happen to them without me there to bring them off.”

“Did you record your sessions? If so, I can have the computer generate your voice and turn them over to me.” Vin rasped, tears wet on his cheeks.

“I so underestimated you, my darling,” Jennie rasped as a trickle of blood leaked from her mouth. “You are ‘blue-eyes’. My mother told me about the Army Ranger she couldn’t break. Vin … that Medal of Honor is yours….” Jennie whispered as her hand slipped from his.

“NOOOOOOOOOOOO!” Screamed the new ATF Director as Dr Littleton shook his head and the heart monitor flat lined.

“DOC!” Vin rasped as he stared at the life leaving his wife’s body.

“Catherine said there was a microchip…Rose get me a…” Jon Littleton started and then gawked as Tanner produced a very lethal looking knife.

“Use this and then super glue it shut.” Vin said stepping back. He pulled his phone and punched in three numbers.

“Yes Vin.”

“Amy, are you up and running?”

“I am fully functional. If you put that chip into a latex finger and keep it close to a pulse or the heart it will continue to give out a signal. The two Dutch officers in the Lobby began to pull out papers when their phones started to beep. Now they are staring, unbelieving as they hear a steady beep.”

“So those two came to retrieve the body,” Vin said coldly. “She gave me these instructions,” he said pulling out his wallet and taking out a card.

“She is to be cremated as soon as possible after death. It is a new place out in Four Corners for the four counties. Who can we trust here? Justin? Mrs Garrett? I trust Wolf; he is one of my Rangers.”

“Mrs Garrett has been with Jennie since Chicago. Jennifer gave her a job when no one else would after Milly became a widow.” Nurse Rose said as she took the latex finger with the microchip inside and pinned it to her bra strap. 

“I have paperwork to do. I will bring it in here and work on it, while you move her out.” Rose Hampton said as she disappeared out the door.

“Amy. Call Wolf ... Mrs Garrett and Justin … tell them to come in the back part of the clinic patient area and be casual. They cannot draw attention to themselves. Do not tell them what has happened; only that Tanner needs their advice.”

“Vin. I do not believe you can trust Justin. He, like Jennifer, constantly touches that spot on his left ear. He may also have a microchip. Dr Littleton needs to make out a death certificate which should accompany Jennifer on her journey. May I suggest that you wrap her in that bloody rug and fly her out there? I have examined her pilot Corey Holden. He has been her pilot for the last seven years.”

“Who is this person?” Doctor Littleton asked as Rose slipped back into the room. Together the doctor and Rose undressed Jennifer and prepared her.

“Amy is an artificial intelligent computer put together for me by a NASA scientist. And according to Jennifer’s will, I am now the owner of this hotel. I am going to be turning it into a corporate hotel. Amy, what is our readout on Cici Rodriquez?”

“Her parents are from Puerto Rico. She was born in Champaign, Illinois. She has a degree in hotel management and has worked for Jennifer for four years. There is nothing in her background that suggests she can’t be trusted.”

“Okay. Check The Red Feather Corporate hotel web page. Has Jackson Penn applied for General Manager?”

“He has. Shall I tell him to get his butt over here?”

“Yes please.” Tanner said as Wolf and Mrs Garrett entered the room.

Mildred Garrett gasped, her hand going to her mouth as she realized what was going on. Wolf gently hugged as he looked to his former sergeant for instructions.

“Wolf. Get two trusted men and bring that blood soaked rug around the back where you came in. We need to move before those Dutch officers get antsy. There is no way in hell they are taking my wife back to Amsterdam to be dissected!”

Vin watched the steady beep on the monitor of the microchip as he called Cici. Speaking in Spanish, he explained the situation and asked her if she would please continue to work for him. When she said ... Definitely! Vin went on to explain the corporate hotel and that he had twenty companies already lined up.

Then he called Jennifer’s personal pilot, Corey Holden.

[][][][][]

Vin stood with Milly Garrett and Cici Rodriquez as the chopper carrying Jennifer VanDyke Tanner took off with Wolf Saffron as an honor guard.

“Vin,” Mrs Garrett said quietly, “You need to take the boys up to see their mother. And you better take Mickey with you. One of the security guards overheard that Dutch Captain talking about taking Jennifer’s child back with them.”

A conference call to Beau Gainsfield and Lance Roper was all that was needed to explain the priority of getting Michelle and the boys out of the hotel without anyone knowing about it, including Chris Larabee.

“Beau, I want you driving. Taking me and the children to the hospital first with Lance and his partner following. Trevor and Tyler need to see their mother one last time. Then out to the ranch. The kids will be staying there from now on … at least until the corporate hotel is up and running.”

[][][][][][]

Beau Gainsfield’s silver Hummer came to a stop outside the employee entrance of Denver General Hospital. With two little boys at his side Vin Tanner jogged through the employee entrance to a bank of elevators. He heard several people say, ‘Thanks for your service.’ Realizing only then that he was still in his Army dress uniform.

Vin stepped into the elevator deep in thought. 

“Sergeant? What floor?”

Looking up into a sea of concerned faces, he said, “Oncology.”

“Five.”

“Turn left. That will take you to the nurses’ station,” someone said as the car stopped at five.

“Thank you.” Vin replied, taking a boy in each hand, they solemnly walked down to the waiting nurse who lead them to room a few doors from the elevator.

Thirty minutes later, Vin Tanner with two new sons, Tyler and Trevor Smith, sat in the small hospital chapel.

“I don’t think the doctor saw our dad there,” Trevor said seriously.

“Mom won’t be alone anymore,” Tyler whispered.

Vin Tanner had been surprised to see the image of his former Captain materialize at his wife’s bedside as she passed.

“Dad won’t be alone either,” Trevor said looking around. “And now we got you Vin. You’ve known us since we were babies.”

“I have,” Tanner said standing. “And now we need to get on the road. We have to be very careful that none of those Dutch soldiers see us, okay.”

“I don’t like them,” Tyler responded. “They stand around and whisper and that isn’t polite.”

[][][][][][]

Vin texted Beau that he and the boys were at the Emergency Entrance ready for pickup.

The message came back that he and the boys were going in the Hummer with Lance and Jimmy as backup.

“Just a little farther,” Vin said as three kids told him they had to pee.

“This is Chris Larabee’s drive… next is the road to the cabin....”

“Papa! That is the road to the cabin where we went fishing and mama feel asleep.” Mickey exclaimed excitedly. 

Beauregard glanced as Vin.

“I know Beau. I know,” Vin mumbled. “You take the boys to the house and I’ll… there! That sign … The Ranch.. turn there.”

The Hummer followed the winding road through the trees and came out into a meadow of green grass and huge trees.

“VIN! LOOK! TREEHOUSES!” Trevor yelled from the back seat.

“Can we live in one?” Tyler asked as Beau pulled to a stop at the top of a small knoll.

“Why don’t we stop here and let the kids run?” Beau said, cutting the engine. “Looks like Ezra’s yellow Jag is here and Birdman too.”

“Birdman?” Vin questioned looking more closely at the people on the porch. He was going to check out my father. Why would he bring him here?

“Incoming!” Tyler yelped. “Look!”

Beau started the engine and quickly backed up into the trees they had just emerged from as Vin motioned Lance forward.

[][][][][]

“They are backing up,” Major Michael Tanner, Retired, gasped as he watched the Hummer disappear into the trees.

“Something’s happened,” Standish responded pulling his phone and walking to the end of the porch. Just as he was about to call Vin, his phone burped a text.

It's Wolf: Tell Vin it is okay. Have him come in.

[][][][][]

“Yeah, Ezra. Okay. Mickey and I are getting out here. Beau and the boys are coming in.” Then in French Vin explained what went down at the hotel and that his wife was dead.

[][][][][]

“Oh dear lord,” Ezra Standish gasped as he stared at his phone.

“Ezra! What’s happened?” Josh Bird questioned walking up to the forlorn man.

“Vin’s wife. Jennifer VanDyke Tanner is dead. Killed… programmed to die by someone in Dutch Army Intelligence. It sounds like something from outer space. Microchips implanted to track her every move. Beauregard is bringing down Trevor and Tyler Smith. The sons of Capt John Smith. Vin is now their legal guardian. He has to tell his daughter that her mother is dead. Not only that but two Dutch Army officers at the hotel want to take Michelle back to Amsterdam to train her to be as her mother was…..”

“Not on my watch!” Growled Michael Tanner.

[][][][][][][]

Wolf and Corey emerged from the chopper and walked up to the house. 

Looking over his shoulder Wolf watched as Vin lifted his daughter onto the hood of Lance’s Mercury. Shaking his head he walked up to shake hands with Josh. He wouldn’t want to be in Tanner’s shoes for anything right now.

[][][][][]

“NOOOOO! PAPA! WHY WOULD THEY DO THAT? WE NEED HER!” Michelle Tanner VanDyke screamed as Vin hugged his daughter tight.

“I know darlin. She didn’t want to leave us. And she didn’t do it willingly.”

“You’re going to get them, right? You’re going to get the ones who killed her!” Mickey sniffed wiping tears off her cheeks.

“You bet I am darling. Come on. I See Birdman brought a visitor… my Papa, your grandfather.” Vin said lifting her off the car.

“My grandfather? Mama said I didn’t have a grandfather.”

“This is my father. And I will be meeting him for the first time, just like you.”

 

Part 2-- The Medal of Honor 


	13. In the Sands of Iraq

“Papa….” Mickey whispered squeezing her father’s hand.

Vin stopped walking and turned to look at his daughter as the hair on the back of his neck began to crawl.

“Papa… I see Indians… on horses…” Mickey whispered as she peered around her father

Tanner turned in the direction she was looking and saw an ancient war party of Seminole Indians in full war paint. Then the Texan looked back at the house. His eyes scanned every detail.

“OH MY GOD… Grandfather built the house. Michelle, quickly, we must get into the house and raise the flag. Come on.”

Father and daughter rushed toward the house as Vin shouted to those on the porch, “Get inside … now!”

Trevor and Tyler grinned at each other whispering, “I bet Vin sees them too.”

Beau, Josh, and Ezra all started talking at once and were immediately shut down when Tanner raised his hands and growled “HUSH!”

“Who else sees the Spirits out there?” Vin asked looking around at the group.

“We do!” Tyler yipped.

“They’re wearing war paint,” Trevor added.

Vin did a slow turn and came face to face with a man just a shade taller than he was, with graying temples. “Major? What the hell are you doing here?”

“Falcon!” The Dutch officer was shocked to see the deadliest Army sniper in front of him. _This can’t be right. Headquarters doesn’t make mistakes._

“Lance, Carter. Get this man and all his stuff out! Lock the door behind him. Now.” Tanner ordered sharply.

“Vin,” Ezra started. “This man is your father…”

 “You’re one of them, aren’t you?” Vin growled turning to face the Dutch officer.

“You murdered Chief Red Feather and now my wife. Put him out! Lock the door!” Tanner shouted.

“Papa! We need to raise the flag,” Michelle groused tugging on his hand.

“Right! This way. The stairs to the turret are down this hall.”

“Mr. Tanner, how do you….”. Standish began not understanding how his friend knew where to go.

“Later Ezra!” Vin called over his shoulder.

“Papa! There’s no doorknob.”

Michelle watched as her Papa slipped two fingers into two small holes and pulled the door open. She tried to peek into the wall where it went.

“You first. Up the stairs. Fast as you can.” Papa ordered.

As he raced up the steep stairs, Vin called. “LILY. Activate!”

-=-=-=-VMT-=-=-=-=

In the living room, Josh Bird was staring at the man on the porch. Speaking to no one he said, “This man showed me proof that he was Vin’s father. Has a birth certificate for Vincent Michael Tanner…”

A voice from above said, “ _Yes, his name is Vincent Michael Tanner. But there is also a Marine who is Vincent Michael Tanner. There are five Tanner officers in the military. Two in the Army, two in the Navy and one in the Marines. Vin’s father was in the Army. He was believed to have been killed shortly after Vin was born._

 “Who are you?” Ezra and Josh blurt out looking around.

-=-=-=-=-VMT-=-=-=-=

“Wow! You can really see a long way from up here,” Michelle said happily.

“Pumpkin! We need to look in these drawers for a white flag with a red feather on it,” Vin said opening a second drawer.

“I got it!” Michelle yelped.

Mickey helped her father hook up the flag to a thick white cord. Together they slowly raised the flag of the Red Feather clan.

_At last... I am home._

“Does this mean I’m a Red Feather too? Is that why I can see them?”

“Yes, you are part Red Feather. And on your Mama’s side you have Dutch and German. Now we need to pick up Trevor and Tyler and go meet that war party.”

“Do we get to live here?” Mickey asked as she continued to look out at the huge pastureland.

“We definitely are going to be living here. But first we need to tell them,” Vin responded pointing to the war party. “That they no longer need to protect the house.”

Vin shook his head as he watched his daughter grab the railings and skip down the stairs. Jogging down behind her he quietly pulled the door closed.

_“Soft foot.”_

“Grandfather!” Vin gasped staring at Chief Red Feather in full ceremonial dress.

_Your father is alive. Find him. Bring him home._

Tanner stood there for several seconds before turning and heading for the voices he heard in the great room.

Ezra and Josh immediately started talking. Holding up his hands, Vin pointed to Josh.

“Falcon. This house … it’s…..”

“It’s the house we drew in the sands of Iraq. The house we built and rebuilt. Five bedrooms up. A great room that incorporates living space … dining space … a kitchen. Master bedroom, study down ... kids upstairs. He built it Joshua. Chief Red Feather built the house, we built in the sand.”

Ezra Standish, undercover agent for Team Seven, stared at the Team’s sharpshooter. “YOU are Chief Red Feather’s American grandson?”

“I am.” Vin answered with a smile. “My squad collectively designed this house. I took pictures and sent them to my grandfather. He said he would build it on a mountain revered by the Indians. The war party, out there, has been protecting it since the last piece was placed. I thought it was in Texas. His grandson, Robert the Third, had no idea where he built it.”

“The Major,” Josh put in. “He has a birth certificate with your name on it. At least I thought it was your name.”

“I met that man before. He is a Dutch officer. That means they have been after an officer named Vincent Michael Tanner for years. Which means my wife may have died for nothing. “

“Your grandfather died while you were in the Army. Could they be responsible for that?” Beauregard offered.

 “Papa! The Indians!” Michelle barked loudly.

“Lance. You two have your uniform jackets or are they in the car?”

“We have them,” Lance answered as he and his partner walked over to a chair.

“Beau?”

“No uniform, but have a Red Feather Security jacket I grabbed from the hotel.”

 “Josh, you and Ezra, stay inside.  Trevor, take your brother’s hand in one hand and Mickey’s in the other. You three will stand behind me on the top step.”

“Lance, Carter, Beau, you stand behind the kids. Let’s go. These men need to be on their way. They have been here long enough.”

“Lily. Get me information on the other Vincent Michael Tanner.”

_“Vin. Your father was listed as missing in action. May I search for him?”_

“Yes, Lily. Yes.”

-=-=-=-=VMT-=-=-=-

“Do you see anything Ezra?” Josh asked as they stared out a large picture window in the great room.

“Mr. Tanner is signing. To whom I do not know. Josh-u-a……”

“HOLY CRAP! “ Josh exclaimed. “There has to be thirty or forty braves on horseback out there and Vin’s ….”

“Standing his ground. He must be pointing to the group on the porch. I never, in my whole life, ever expected to see such history in real life,” Standish gasped, amazed at the sight.

“They aren’t exactly real, Ezra. Wait. Vin’s giving the peace sign.”

Josh and Ezra looked at each other in awe. By the time they glanced back to the window the images were gone.

Seconds later the kids burst through the front door, a bundle of energy, all talking about the Indians and the horses.

“Birdman! Did you see them?” Trevor yelped excitedly. “That one that was talking to Vin … he touched Mickey and then me and then Tyler. Mickey ‘cause she is blood and then Ty and me cause we are adopted by Vin. It was so cool.”

“Ezra. Tell me about the house,” Vin asked as he unbuttoned his Army jacket.

“It was designed by his American grandson while he was stationed in Iraq. It was built in his memory and … should he survive and come to Denver, it would be his.”

“Did he give you a name?”

“Soft foot. A stealth walker.”

“How many times have Buck or Chris yelled at me for sneaking up on them? How often have you spilled your coffee when you turn around and see me standing there?” Vin questioned.

Falcon pulled out his wallet and opened a small zipped compartment. Carefully he took out a small image and attached certificate.

_Vincent Michael Tanner. American. Grandson of Chief Red Feather. A stealth walker. Known in the Red Feather clan as – Soft Foot._

For the first time in years, Ezra Standish was speechless. He’d read all the information on this house. Plus the background on Dr Red Feather.  How the stealth walker helped the Red Feather nation. Now he stared at the man who was a legend as an Army sniper and a legend in an Indian nation, though he was not a full bloodied Indian.

 “So, do you have the keys to my house, Ezra?”

“Vin,” Beau said softly coming in the front door. “Can I see you outside?”

Beau and Vin walked on the wraparound porch to a point that looked toward the mountains. “I found the Major’s cell phone here.  Have yet to find him.”

“You won’t find him, Beau. The Braves took him. When he was shoved out the door and the door locked … it was a sign that he was an enemy.”

“Like at the hotel? The rooms that appear and disappear…?”

“His ID may be found on the ranch somewhere, but I wouldn’t waste time looking for it. Let’s take the phone in to Lily.”

-=-=-=-VMT-=-=-=-

“I demand to know who you are, woman!” Ezra blasted as the woman’s voice thundered overhead.

Walking back into the house, Tanner shook his head. “Lily! Please introduce yourself.”

_“My name is Lily. I was named after Mrs. Red Feather’s favorite flower, Lily of the Valley. I am a computer. I have great capabilities. Would you like me to trace what is in that phone, Vin?”_

“That Major was a Dutch officer I met in Europe. It means that Chief Red Feather may have been killed because whoever is behind this thought I was Captain Vincent Michael Tanner. Lily, find this officer.”

Trevor and Tyler’s whispering stopped everyone’s conversation.

“Trev?” Vin asked.

“We think we saw him with those Dutch officers that are waiting for Mickey’s mom.”

Standish and Tanner exchanged looks.

“Lily, where’s the command center here?”

“Behind the stained glass window by the front door. Another pocket door that opens to the right. You will need a computer expert …”

“That would be me,” Carter answered, shucking off his Army jacket. “Not as smart as Agent Dunne but I’ve done internet investigations for a long time.”

“Vin, you need to get back to the hotel. Corey is waiting for you on the flight line. I’ll give you a hop over there.” Josh said looking around for his gear.

“Wait!” Vin barked. “Where is Wolf? He left with Jennie and Corey.”

“I met Corey at the flight line,” Josh explained. “Gave Wolf a hop back to the hotel when I went to pick up the Major.”

“Flight line?” Standish quipped pulling out some papers.

“Okay. Lance, Carter, Beau … you guys are staying with the kids? Josh, can you come back?

“I can. Beau and I want to check out those barns and the treehouses.”

“TREEHOUSES!” The Smith-Tanner boys yelped.

“Mr. Tanner. This is a map of the property….” Ezra began.

Vin traced a finger around the red line and explained what part was the ranch and where the flight line was. Then he took the keys Ezra had in his hand and followed his pilot out the door.

-=-=-=-=VMT-=-=-=-

_“BIRDMAN, WHERE ARE YOU? I’m under attack by some bikers!” Corey Holden’s shout blared through Josh’s bird._

“Get into the hanger… we’re on our way.”

_“I’m in the hanger. Barely got the copter in before they descended.”_

“Got my rifle here, Josh?” Vin questioned looking around.

“Behind the back seat. I always keep it loaded.”

Slipping out of his harness and then his uniform jacket, Tanner crawled back to the weapon.

“Slide open the right side just enough for me to get some good shots. A few tires… beer cans… then we’ll call the cops.”

Corey watched Birdman’s red, white and blue helicopter as it approached at tree level. He laughed as several bikers turned to look.

“YOU ARE ON PRIVATE PROPERTY! LEAVE NOW OR BE ARRESTED!” Josh Bird’s voice bellowed over the loudspeaker.

Vin watched fists being shaken and the ‘fuck you’ finger come up.

“Make a pass over Corey. Don’t want any stray bullets going that way.”

On the ground, Corey watched the bikers laugh as it appeared the copter was leaving. The laugh was short lived as several beer cans exploded in hands. As hats flew off heads and tires exploded.

_“AGAIN. YOU ARE ON PRIVATE PROPERTY. THIS PROPERTY BELONGS TO A FEDERAL AGENT. ANY TREPASSERS FOUND ON IT WILL BE ARRESTED. THAT MEANS FEDERAL JAIL BOYS … FEDERAL JAIL. NOT YOUR LOCAL COUNTY BOYS … FEDERAL JAIL!”_

Josh circled around, hovering over the hanger. He and Vin watched the bikers scramble. They left the bike with the blown tire, gathered their gear and headed for the road.

“I’ll pick up that one and leave it at the roadside park.” Josh said as he sat the bird down.

“What about the ashes?” Vin asked as he grabbed his jacket and pulled the side door open.

“Corey has the rug ashes. I put Jennie’s ashes on a top shelf in the living room. That corner bookcase.”

“The glass container with blue, yellow and purple colors up the side.”

“You saw it?”

Grinning, the sniper answered saying, “She has already left pictures there.”

Vin pulled his phone out as he waited for Corey to bring his chopper out of the hangar.

“What’s up Beau?”

“Just found that Major’s passport. It was about 100 yards off the porch. Carter is finding some interesting things on that phone. He wants to know if you want him to send any kind of a message about … about you being the wrong man.”

“I’ll have Corey swing by so I can pick up that passport. And if Lance has his drone, I’d like the bottom of the hotel’s bird scanned for tracking bugs.”

-=-=-=-VMT-=-=-=-

Corey stared at the round puck like objects that were being taken off and out of the hotel’s helicopter.

“How long do you think they’ve been there?” Corey asked Vin.

“Probably since Chicago. They wanted to know every move Jennie made. Boggles the mind that someone would do all this. A lot of money behind this.”

Carter bounced out the front door of the ranch house calling Vin’s name. Walking over to the man, Tanner hovered over a printout about Captain Vincent Michael Tanner.

_Married. Three grown children. Twenty years older than me. Retired after 30 years in the Navy. A cyber expert. This is who they really wanted. Cyber warfare is what they are after._

Looking at Carter, Vin asked, “Can we trust our man at the Pentagon? He needs to have this information.”

“Well, Lily can get into his private email to see if he’s getting the enemy’s mail. If he looks okay, she can give a synopsis of what’s been happening. Why your grandfather and wife have been murdered. Who they really wanted and why.”

“I know he’s worried about the cyber threat. If it can be done without our names, have her do it. And Carter, we need to know if we can really trust this man.”

Carter nodded. “What about a message back to whoever this contact is?”

“Suggestions?” Vin questioned.

Carter grinned, as he pulled out a folded piece of paper.

“In hiding. The man here is a sergeant. Sergeant Vincent Michael Tanner. I met in him Amsterdam. He is the Army’s best sniper.  He is not an officer. He is not a cyber expert.”

“Do it,” Vin said quietly. “It will set the stage for what I’m going to do at the hotel.”

Vin turned back to Beau to look at the passport Beau handed him.

“This man has US citizenship, Dutch citizenship and travels to Korea a lot. Carter, have Lily check into Captain Tanner’s background. Has to be a link to Korea in there. Let our Pentagon guy know this too.”

-=-=-=-=-VMT=-=-=-=

Corey circled the hotel wondering out loud who was dumb enough to park in  the helio landing zone. “Certainly this nit wit can read. Who the hell parks in a helio zone?”

“Buzz the car… if no one comes out land on the roof. I can jump out from there. Can I use this grocery bag? I don’t want to walk in with the urn visible?”

Tanner was standing on the skid as the bird settled on the roof of the Mercedes, when a man came screaming out the front door.

“THAT’S MY CAR! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?”

Tanner saw the two cops who were standing there watching the show. Before he could call to them, Chris Larabee and hotel security came running out the front door. Guards took the man to one side and Chris blasted the officers for standing there doing nothing, while Wolf helped his boss out of the copter.

Vin waved Corey off who was on his way to pickup his wife and take her to the ranch to look at treehouses. Vin discovered on the flight in from the ranch that Mrs. Holden’s parents were missionaries in Africa. She had lived for a time in a treehouse.

“How things going here?” Vin asked Wolf.

“Quiet but not. Something is boiling….”

“Dutch officers still by the front door.”

“Haven’t moved since you left. Do we know what this is about yet?”’

“Oh hell, Wolfman. They are after a Navy man… Captain Vincent Michael Tanner, who is a wizard in cyber warfare. And, they think I am him.”

“They killed Red Feather … Jennie …. And it’s a mistake?” Wolf gushed.

“You got it.”

The two comrades walked through the double doors of the hotel together. Tanner stopped momentarily and looked at the two Dutch officers. They were obviously surprised to see him.

“One of your men lost this. Better find him. He can’t leave without it. In case you missed this … I am a Sergeant,” Vin said pointing to the stripes on the sleeve of his jacket.

“Sergeant Vincent Michael Tanner. I am not Captain Vincent Michael Tanner who was a Navy man. I was an Army sniper. You tell your boss… I’m hunting  him. When I find him …. He is going to be fried. Burned… for what he has done to my family.”

The Dutch officers gawked at Vin as he walked away.

“Not possible,” one gaffed. “The master does not make mistakes.”

“This is the Major’s passport. Tanner! Where did you find this?”

Wolf turned and looked at the two men. Quietly he asked, “Couldn’t we take them upstairs? Have the ghosts take them apart.”

Vin smiled as he motioned the officers forward. “Jennie is upstairs. Would you like to talk to her?”

When they stepped off the elevator, Wolf groaned when he noticed the mirror was in place not a door.

“Over here,” Vin gestured, “looks like she’s waiting for you.”

Turning abruptly Wolf watched the two Dutch officers rush through the open door that was once the morgue. Seconds later, a wall appeared and the windows were gone.

Wolf jumped as the mirror opposite the elevator opened as a door and three passports dropped at their feet.

“You know, this is the scary part,” Wolf stuttered, “they take humans … and toss out … what?”

“These identify who they are. I can take them to the Dutch Embassy’s office. Tell them they were found in the hotel and no one has claimed them. Now I need to get Jennie’s microchip and use these rug ashes to stop a man who wants to take over the world.”

-=-=-=-=VMT-=-=-=-=-

 


	14. Confrontation

Vin sat in a cubicle with JD Dunne and Jesu Mendez discussing what he wanted and could it be done.

JD looked at Jesu and grinned. “We could use that new Pac man virus. It gobbles up everything, spits out garbage.”

“We won’t be able to save anything, Vin,” Jesu stated seriously. “If this thing covers the world, whatever is linked to them would be devoured too. Might be some computers here.”’

“That’s a risk we’ll have to take. This group has killed numerous people. They have turned humans into robots, tracking them with microchips. For all I ….” Tanner stopped abruptly and walked to the door calling for Wolf.

Standing out in the hall, Vin Tanner stood stoic as a wand went over his entire being. He only breathed when Wolf said, “You’re clean.”

“What brought this on?” Wolf asked.

“When I was talking to JD. I realized I was in that hospital in Germany for several months. They could have done anything to me there.”

“You were listed as Sergeant Vin Tanner. Don’t think that name was on their radar, bro. Now, Nurse Rose gave me this chip. What do we do with this?”

Vin moved to the wall to retrieve the plastic grocery bag. Kneeling he opened the lid. “It gets dropped in here. Then I need some guards to go with me to the room next to Justin’s office, who I’m pretty sure has a chip.”

“What about Larabee and I?”

“No. Not Chris. He’s been hypnotized. One word from this man and Larabee could become a killer.”

“Grossman and Houser are still here.”

“Perfect.”

-=-=-=-VMT-=-=-=-=-

“You understand?” Tanner questioned to the two former Rangers.

“We stand firm. Door stays open. No one comes in. If you scream or Wolf yells, we pull you both out.”

Walking down the west hallway, Tanner asked, “How is Jersey doing tracking the money?”

Wolf chuckled. “They have tracked the man to Orlando. He’s done the same thing there, as well as Arizona and Utah. Police have him in custody and the Marriott is pressing charges. Cici emailed all who had reservations with an explanation as to why the hotel is closed. She also explained that no charges should appear on any credit card bills.”

Tanner was just about to use his master key when Justin burst out of his office.

“YOU CAN’T GO IN THERE!” Hempstead shouted angrily. “Where’s Jenny? She can go in there. You can’t!”

“Your man in there … killed Jennie. So yes, I can go in there,” Vin stated firmly.

“She’s …. She’s …. Dead?” Justin gasped turning pale.

“Yes.”

“The body! They need her body!” Justin raged looking paler by the minute.

Vin looked at his Rangers whose eyebrows were raised in disbelief.

Slowly Vin pulled open the bag he held. “She was cremated…”

Justin Hempstead’s eyes widen, his mouth dropped open as he stared at the container in the bag. Seconds later he fainted.

“Carry him into his office. Let’s get this pony show going here,” Tanner responded tightly.

Pulling his mike down, Vin whispered, “We’re going in JD.”

“ _We’re ready, Vin. Be careful.”_

Slipping his master key into the door, at first he didn’t think it would work but then he felt an invisible hand brush his. A half smile crossed his face as he smelled Jennie’s Rose perfume. _Hope this works girl._

_You can do it, blue eyes._

“You guys ready?”

“Grossman’s bigger. He’ll be against the door. I’ll guard the entry.” Houser answered.

Slowly Vin and Wolf walked in. Wolf stopped short, yanking Vin back. “What the hell is this place?”

“It is a dentist chair,” Vin explained pointing to the chair against the wall. “Those tubes come down and circle the head. That microphone thing fits over the ear and downloads all the data. Hell. I saw this in Germany. Had no idea what it was. Now … we are going to have to scan every person who works here. Who enters every door, including the front door and employee doors. All other doors become breakaway for emergency only.”

Slipping the wooden container slowly out of the plastic bag, Tanner sat it on the table in the middle of the small room.

“ATTENTION! JENNIFER TANNER IS HERE!” Tanner shouted loudly.

Wolf swore as lights blinked and an eerie sound bounced around the room.

“Jennifer Van Brie! This is not your time or day!” Roared a bald headed man in a wheelchair.

Calmly as he could, Vin opened the box and poured the ashes cross the table. Then he took a magnetic pointer out of his pocket and set the microchip on it. Extending the pointer to its maximum length the sniper tapped the chair with the wires.

It was when the chip was encased with the wires that the man in the wheelchair seemed to come alive.

“WHO ARE YOU?” The man blasted loudly, huge eyes scanning the room.

As Vin heard whispers coming from all directions, Vin spoke in a loud voice. “I AM SERGEANT VIN TANNER. YOU HAVE MADE A GROSS ERROR. A MISTAKE THAT HAS COST INNOCENT LIVES. SEE THESE STRIPES ON MY SLEEVE. THAT MEANS I AM A SERGEANT. I AM NOT A CAPTAIN. I AM NOT CAPTAIN VINCENT MICHAEL TANNER.  I AM A SNIPER … NOT A CYBER EXPERT.”

“Easy Falcon,” Wolf whispered softly, not hearing what Tanner was hearing.

“I am also Jennifer Van Brie’s husband. She died today. Your man Doctor Mortimer killed her. Her ashes are right here on your precious altar.”

“JENNIFER IS DEAD?” The man on the screen cried out, spinning in his wheelchair shouting orders to someone off camera.

“You killed her! And for that you will pay.”

The man on the screen stared at him.

“I am not Captain Vincent Michael Tanner,” Vin repeated. “He is a Navy man. Cyber warfare expert,” Vin explained, letting what he said sink in.

“I am Sergeant Vin Tanner. US Army Ranger. A Sniper. And you sir have killed my wife! You have killed my grandfather – Dr. Robert Red Feather. You have crossed blue-eyes!” Vin Tanner roared angrily.

 “Ask Mrs. Van Brie about blue eyes. He is not someone you want to cross. Your days are numbered. You are a walking dead man.”

_“Pac man is running. We have his picture. He is based in Virginia. In a fortress.”_

_“His name is …Arthur Berens. Super rich. Injured in a truck accident. Offices in Germany and the Netherlands.”_

“Your fortress isn’t going to be safe long, Mr. Berens. Nor will your offices in Germany or the Netherlands. That Dutch Major you sent to be my father. I met him years ago. I knew he was a fraud immediately.”

“HOW MUCH MONEY HAVE YOU SPENT ON THIS MISTAKE, ARTHUR BERENS? HOW MANY PEOPLE HAVE YOU KILLED TO GET TO ME WHO IS A SNIPER – NOT A CYBER PERSON,” Tanner roared blocking out the whispered messages he heard.

“Cyber? That’s computers, right? I have agents who do that. Did you know I’m a Federal Agent? I could actually have the Feds raid that place of yours in Virginia.”

“Vin. Sarge.” Grossman rasped. “We have to leave now. Wolf! Pull him out.”

Wolf Saffron yanked his friend back and with Grossman’s help hauled the sniper into the hall. The door slammed shut behind them.

Tanner just stood in the hall not moving. It was Larabee’s bark that brought Tanner’s consciousness back.

“What the hell was going on in there?” Larabee grumbled. “Every computer in the place went into shutdown.”

“JD,” Vin rasped. “Were you hearing what he was saying to me? I was talking … saying everything you and Jesu were feeding me, trying to block out the words.”

_“He was saying your mission was to kill Chris Larabee and Justin Hempstead. Plus a chef named Morning Star and a janitor’s name I can’t pronounce. He kept asking you to repeat what he said, but you never did.”_

“Did you and Jesu get out all right?”

_“No problem, Vin. We got some information on your father. He was found wounded and ended up in a hospital in Hawaii for over a year. He spent a lot of time in rehab and therapy. He lives in Phoenix. Never married again. Jesu is looking up the place. Far as we can tell, they never did anything to him because they couldn’t find any connection between the two of you.”_

“Have Amy store all the information and I’ll pull it up later.”

Vin turned to the closed door as he heard his grandfather give him instructions. Raising his hands he spoke in a dialect only his grandfather knew. Those behind him stared as the door vanished and was replaced by a wall with a mirror.

“Grossman. How did you know to pull me out?” Vin asked looking at the two former Rangers.

Houser glanced at his friend. Shrugged and rasped, “Whispers. A woman kept saying, ‘Get him out. Get him out. We’re going to lose him.’”

“You two have jobs?”

“Not sure,” Grossman answered. “I was in a meeting on plant security when I got the alert to come. I got up and left after reading the text. I am probably fired. ”

“I need two personal bodyguards I can trust. The fact that you could heard Jennie … tells me, you two are who I need.”

“Personal bodyguards to the new Colorado ATF Director….” Houser replied as he and Grossman shared a look.

“You bet,” Grossman answered.

Tanner reached up to take off his wire, and then stopped. “JD. Did you find anything in there about why they want Larabee killed? I heard Berens repeat that several times, ‘you are to kill Chris Larabee.’ “

_“Jesu picked up some stuff on Chris. We didn’t check it out. Amy downloaded it all.”_

“Kill me?” Chris Larabee gasped.

“As she was dying, Jennie admitted she was sent here to make you ineffective as an agent; which she definitely did.”

“Wolf. Did Jennie have an office here?”

“She worked out of the penthouse. Which reminds me, don’t you need to make a general announcement to the staff about her?”

“Falcon,” Houser muttered. “That female voice I heard. She said the Medal of Honor you found is yours.”

“About damn time!” Grossman barked. ‘A hundred soldiers or more wrote letters to the President and the Pentagon over that incident that almost killed you.”

-=-=-=-=-VMT-=-=-=-=-

Vin stood on the penthouse’s terrace talking with his daughter. Asking her questions about the penthouse.

_“The safe is under the mattress, Papa. There is something on the bathroom side that pulls out. And in the back of the clothes closet is another safe where she keeps money. Some of the men that comes to see her, bring money. Lots of money.”_

“She does video taping, Mickey. Do you know where the room is that she views from?”

_“Oh yeah! She has conferences in that room by the Rose Room. It’s all black in there. But she … let’s see. She goes into a little room off the master bedroom. Near that big pole lamp. I don’t know how you get in through.”_

“Everything okay at the ranch, pumpkin.”

_“Yes! Ezra called Miss Nettie and Josh flew over and picked her up. He wasn’t happy about having chickens in his bird but he likes the dog she brought. Trevor is out with the dog and Beau. Tyler is taking a nap. She sent Josh to the store with a big long grocery list. Ezra had to go with Josh. Papa … is it okay that I’ve been sitting up in the tower with the flag. There are still some Indians out there but they look different.”_

“Not warriors, Mickey. They would be there to protect you and the boys. They are protectors of children.”

_“Someone put pictures up by Mama’s ashes. One is of you in uniform with her.”_

“Your mama left those,” Vin offered quietly.

_“Is she around here watching me?”_

“She might be. She is here too. She helped Wolf and I.”

_“Nobody knows about her yet.”_

“I know. I’m doing a news conference in about an hour. They’ll know then.”

-=-=-=-VMT-=-=-=-=-

While Grossman called his boss to tell him he was resigning, Vin with Wolf investigated the master bedroom. It was Houser that discovered how to pull out the drawer under the bed.

“Kind like the trundle bed I had as a kid,” Ray Houser said as he opened the file.

Leafing through the files, Ray suddenly jumped back. “Falcon! There are several files in here! Men … names… money deposits to her. You better have Jersey look at this stuff.”

“Mickey said there is another safe in the closet behind the clothes. It is full of money. Twenty and fifty dollar bills. I never ever saw Jennie go to the bank but she always had cash.”

“Okay, here we go. Last Will and Testament of Jennifer VanBrie.”

Vin walked over to one of his new bodyguards, smiling. “Does it list a lawyer?”

“Albert Gorman. I’ve heard of him…. Oh shit!” Ray exclaimed. He looked up at Tanner. “Vin…. This was written eight months ago. Before you two were married.”

“What kind of a problem do we have?” Vin asked hesitantly. He knew that meant he didn’t get the hotel.

“The money in the closet safe goes to running the hotel. Two Swiss bank accounts go for her children, Michelle VanBrie Tanner, and any others she may have. The hotel and all its properties is left to ….”

“To who?” Wolf and Vin questioned.

“Chris Larabee.”

‘WHAT?” Wolf yelled as Larabee reentered the penthouse.

“What’s going on in here?” Larabee asked walking in.

“Wolf. Go back in that closet and pull up the first time Larabee was here. When you find it, let Chris see it.”

Chris’ eyes were wide as he read the Will. “Vin, this can’t be right?”

 “I found it,” Wolf muttered stepping halfway out of the cubby. “Chris better have a look. It explains how he got passed to her.”

-=-=-=-=

Vin stood in the master bathroom with his phone and the old Will. He was relieved to hear Jennie had made a new Will three months ago. The hotel was left to him and Ezra Standish. But, she wanted it turned into an ‘event hotel.’  Where events could be held and the participants could stay also. Tanner explained about his corporate hotel. He and Jennie had discussed it. The lawyer had no information on that.

“My wife’s only been dead a couple of hours. This is the second time she has shafted me. Anything else I need to know before I tell the staff their boss is dead?”

_“I didn’t know her very well, Director Tanner. I was surprised when she came to me with this. That first Will. She hadn’t even met Chris Larabee yet she was leaving him her hotel.”_

“That was when she thought she had a Marriott. I’m sure she figured they would step in and run it. Do you know anything about her Swiss bank accounts? They are mentioned in the Will six months ago.”

_“All her assets, here and overseas, are to be managed by you and Mr. Standish.”_

“Thank you Mr. Gorman. We will have to search for those Swiss bank books after my news conference.”

-=-=-=-=-

Leaning against the wall, Vin called Ezra to explain his conversation with Jennie’s lawyer. He told Ezra about the fairly new abandoned hotel in Four Corners.

“Check with your realtor. See if it is for sale. We need to buy it and get going on this corporate hotel. We have a billion dollar contract with British Airways,” Vin lamented. He was learning things about his wife he suspected but really didn’t want to know.

_“I cannot believe she did this,”_ Standish moaned. “ _She has Swiss bank accounts that her lawyer knows nothing about.”_

“She only came to him for her Will. We need to go through this whole penthouse, Ez. She’s been taking money from men. Cash, in the thousands. She has video tapes of everything. Amy is downloading all of it, so the ghosts can’t destroy it all.”

“Call Josh. Have him go through that hotel with you. Better call Buck too. I’d like him on the security force if we get that hotel. Larabee is staying with this one. Now I need to put together a news conference and tell the staff.

-=-=-=-

Walking back into the bedroom, Vin found Houser on his knees going through files. “What’s up?”

“Your wife didn’t trust Mrs. Garrett. Here’s proof the woman was never married, so she can’t be a widow, right?”

“Definitely true.”

“I found an odd little cookie box way in the back here. Two bank books for a bank in Switzerland.”

“Thank you Raymond Houser! Just talked to her lawyer and he knows nothing about them. Anything about this closet full of money?”

Ray looked at his new boss.

“Go ahead Houser. I think I already know.”

Ray Houser swallowed.

“She had sex with them but not intercourse, right?” Vin offered quietly.

“Pretty much … each paid her $5000 a session. There is a page here for each man. The date and time they would arrive, and the length of the session. What sex toys they liked. What their threshold of pain was. Whether they got rewarded with a blow job.”

Quietly Vin rasped, “I insisted on marrying her because I didn’t want our daughter to be raised without a father like I was.”

“Damn lucky you did,” Wolf growled. “Or those Dutch officers could have taken her away, and you’d never see her again.”

“Vin!” Larabee barked coming back into the bedroom. “Mrs. Garrett has called an executive meeting up here to tell everyone that I am now the hotel owner. She’s going to…. What?”

“And just why the hell did you call her?” Vin blasted into Larabee’s face. “You knew I was calling her lawyer.”

“You haven’t found another one,” Larabee replied lamely.

“We know where it is. Mickey just called Wolf and told him where the new one is. Sit in that chair and don’t move,” Tanner ordered staring at his former team leader.

Pointing to his eyes, Vin was inches from Larabee’s face when he whispered harshly, “Blue eyes. She told you, you belong to blue eyes.”

Chris Larabee’s mouth fell open as he gasped at the revelation. Jennie had passed him to Tanner. He belonged to his sharpshooter.

“You will sit here until I tell you, you can move.”

-=-=-=-=VMT-=-=-=-=

Wolf rushed down the hall to the bedrooms with the new Will. “Falcon! You better get into the living room. Mrs. Garrett called all the executive staff up here. She wants to bounce you out.”

“I’ll take this. You take two security guards and check out her apartment. Jennie said Mrs. Garrett lives in the hotel. Cici should know where. Jennie suspected her of being a spy for someone. It might be the guy in the fortress.”

“Ray, do you have a smart phone?”

Houser pulled his out.

“Okay. Amy. Would you explain to him how to take pictures that go directly to you of everything in this safe?”

_“I will be happy to do that Vin.”_

-=-=-=-=-VMT-=-=-=-=-

As Tanner and Grossman walked down the hall back into the living room, Vin explained where the carved box was that held the Medal of Honor and a letter.

“I want to you hang on to that. If Jackson Penn arrives, let him secure it. Mrs. Garrett doesn’t know him. Though I doubt she ‘d be able to harass you out of it.”

“Hell if she will!” Grossman growled.

The two former Rangers stopped in their tracks as they heard Mrs. Garrett and Cici Rodriquez arguing about forcing Agent Tanner out.

Vin’s hand went to his ear as he heard JD say, _“The man arrested in Orlando is Mrs. Garrett’s twin brother. He has just implicated her in this hotel scheme. She’s never been married. And, she is keeping records of every employee that works there. Using some names for setting up false accounts.”_

_“It’s Jesu. I found some records on JD. They want him in Washington because he can be easily brainwashed. He’s reading the info now. How do we get him out that position?”_

“We’ll discuss it when I’m done here. Keep him with you,” Tanner said quietly. He knew now, once the news conference was done, he was going to go through the tapes of Heritage and Jennie, and Ramon and JD.

-=-=-=-

“Mrs. Garrett!” Director Tanner said sharply as he walked into the room. “You’re fired!”

Mildred Garrett starting laughing. Her humor was cut short as Tanner spoke.

“Jennie hasn’t trusted you for the last year. She thought you were a corporate spy. But, what her investigator found was something Jen never got to read. You’re not a widow … because you’ve never been married. You were engaged once, but he broke it off. You have a twin brother. And it is with your brother that you decided to con hotels to make them believe you two represented the Marriott Hotel. Amy.”

_“FBI is on the way … with several warrants. Wolf has a guard on her apartment.”_


	15. Revelations

While Tanner talked, Doug Grossman found the two carved boxes opening both. Then he decided to quietly check out every cupboard and drawer in the small kitchenette. Just on a whim, he checked out the freezer of the refrigerator. He was surprised to find two clear ziplock bags. One contained Falcon’s birth certificate. One contained Vin’s parents marriage license.

_Falcon’s not going to like the fact that he is almost 30._

Everyone jumped as Tanner’s phone played the theme from the Magnificent Seven.

“Tanner.”

_“This is unbelievable,” Ezra responded excitedly. “The owner of that hotel is the County Commissioner of Four Corners. He bought it at auction two years ago. He has sold it to you for ONE HUNDRED DOLLARS! I paid him in cash.”_

Vin grinned. He couldn’t hold back his laugh.

_“Miss Nettie Wells, your children, your two pilots, and I … we have all walked through it. Twelve floors. It is relatively dust free. Comes with furniture … it just needs internet service and phones connected. It’s like … like its been here just waiting for us.”_

_“Michelle said she didn’t care to live at that hotel you are in now. She likes, no loves, the ranch. She thinks you can get a lot of money if penthouses are up there and I heartily agree.”_

Pocketing his phone, Vin looked at the group… Dr Littleton, Cici Rodriquez, two French chefs, the Head of Housekeeping, and the wedding planner who was the only one seated, Maintenance and Security, if you count Larabee back in the bedroom. Vin stared at the wedding planner for several seconds hearing her thoughts.

_You tell her Agent Tanner. Smart ass Mildred has bossed us all around like she owns the place. She’s bumped me out of two jobs here._

Walking over to the fireplace, Vin explained, “You probably have already suspected this …but I need to inform you that my wife, Jennifer VanBrie died today. We know for a fact that it was premeditated murder; but how to prove that is another story entirely.”

“You also need to know, that everyone who has been paying into the Marriott retirement fund … that money has actually been going into Mildred Garrett’s offshore bank account.”

Rage erupted as Jackson Penn and three FBI agents stepped out of the elevator.

“THERE IS NO WILL!” Mrs. Garrett yelled. “YOU’RE OUT!”

“Cici was right,” Vin replied calmly. “There is another Will. Jennie had it well hidden because she knew you’d been up here looking for it. I spoke to her lawyer. He will be filing it in Probate Court tomorrow. It leaves this hotel to me, Vin Tanner, and to Ezra P. Standish.”

Vin missed Doug’s motion pointing to Jackson to join him in the kitchen. The two former Rangers quietly walked out of the kitchen to the edge of the terrace as Grossman explained about the found Medal of Honor.

Looking across the terrace, Jacks called his uncle. His uncle, the Governor of Colorado, was the reason Jackson had agreed to be General Manager of the Red Feather.

-=-=-=-=-VMT-=-=-=-=-

Vin watched the FBI arrest Mrs. Garrett and walk her into the elevator. Turning to the remaining Department heads, Vin explained what was in the future.

“Some months ago I put together a corporate hotel. Jennie was going to withdraw from the Marriot and this was going to become The Red Feather Corporate hotel. With her passing, this changes where that hotel will be. Her new Will states that she wants this to be an ‘event hotel.’ I think what she wanted was some sort of convention center. A place where smaller groups could hold meetings and conferences, plus stay in the hotel where its happening.”

“That call I just took was from Ezra Standish. He has just purchased for me, a hotel in Four Corners that is fully equipped and ready to go. It will become the Red Feather Corporate hotel.”

“Can we go with you?” Cici asked hauntily.

“I can’t answer that right now. The Red Feather is a high security hotel because of the corporations that are already committed. Any one can apply, of course. Many of you know the imprint Jennie had on this place. I’d like some of you to stay and continue her legacy.”

“Vincent.”

Vin smiled at the French chef who immediately began asking questions in rapid fire French. Both chefs grinned broadly as Tanner answered each of their concerns.

“Wonderful! Wonderful! International menus. My staff and I shall drive out there this afternoon to look over the kitchens.”

_Celia. I want you to go to your terminal and make sure everyone has been notified that this hotel is closed indefinitely. Including all the vendors you deal with. Tell them Jennifer’s husband is opening a new hotel in Four Corners and he hopes to continue doing business with them._

“Okay! I can do that,” Cici replied cheerfully.

“Do what?” Others questioned frowning.

“What?” Celia’s eyes widened as she realized no one heard that. Looking at Vin, she saw him grinning.

He gave her a thumbs up. She giggled and headed for the penthouse elevator.

A whisper of air passed Vin’s ear. _Marry her Vin. She’s perfect for you._

“Dr Littleton….”

“Don’t worry about the clinic, Vin. We were here only for the hotel and its staff. We will see what develops here. With the variety of things Jennifer hoped would happen, I’m sure we will still be active in whatever the future brings.”

Vin talked privately with the Head of Housekeeping, giving her some orders regarding the upkeep of the hotel. Housekeeping and Security would be the only active departments until they decided on the changes.

 “I’m taking a shower and getting out of this damn uniform.” Tanner said abruptly as the executive staff left the penthouse.

Jackson knew he had to stop that from happening. “I stopped by the General Manager’s office. There is a man lying on the floor there mumbling.”

“GROSSMAN!” Falcon yelled.

“Boss … you better look at these papers I found in the freezer, while I help Jacks with Justin. Plus there is a letter Amy better check out. It’s in this other box.”

-=-=-=-=-VMT-=-=-=-=-

 “What’s going on here?” Penn asked Grossman as the penthouse elevator descended.

“It’s a zoo, man. Falcon’s wife miscarried. Then her insides literally erupted causing her to bleed to death internally. There are people with microchips in their earlobes. They go to this room next to Hempstead’s office. Sit in a chair and something encases their head and downloads what’s on that chip. God, it’s like something from outer space. Jennifer had a chip. Justin has one. Everyone in this whole place needs to be scanned.”

“I just fly in from JFK. Several people were talking about three people in New York who were found dead. Each of them had a chip in their left ear.”

“That’s where it is. Here we are. Let’s check the office first.”

Stepping into Hempstead’s office Doug Grossman stared down at Justin Hempstead.

“Cremated. They cremated her. Dust. She’s dust.” The man on the floor mumbled.

“Okay, Jax. We need to get him up and into the room next door. But you and I can’t go into that room. Not even a finger … or you’ll disappear and never come back.”

“You don’t have to tell me twice. I read about those rooms upstairs on a police CSI page.”

The former Rangers lifted Hempstead up as if he were a feather. Jackson checked the hall for people before they stepped out. Following Falcon’s instructions Grossman passed his hand over the wall. Before them a door opened. They pushed Justin forward and watched invisible hands catch him. Then the door closed and a wall appeared.

Penn looked at his friend. “This isn’t the hotel the Red Feather is going to be in, is it?”

“No.”

“Thank god for that.”

“What did your Uncle say?” Grossman asked as they headed back to the penthouse elevator.

“He’s calling someone he knows at Fort Carson. Thinks the man may know Falcon. Agreed 100% about doing the thing now. Especially when I told him what is happening here.”

“Let’s just hope Falcon doesn’t get pissed off at us.”

“The Governor is calling the President who is at his Texas ranch. The President always gives this medal; my uncle wants to make sure he isn’t going against protocol.”

-=-=-=-=-VMT-=-=-=-=-

Vin pulled out a kitchen stool and read the letter regarding his father. Then he asked JD and Jesu to come up to the penthouse.

_Father of Vin Tanner. Husband of Naomi Pulaski Red Feather Tanner … are you out there?_

Tanner repeated those thoughts until he heard JD call his name.

“Hey guys. I have a letter here that will help you track my father.”

“Vin,” JD Dunne whispered quietly looking around. “I can’t take that job. They want into tap my brain. Wire me up.  Vin, I’m scared.”

“Easy, JD. Heritage said you will be getting a package by FedEx. Don’t accept it. Tell them you are refusing it. I will also call Heritage and tell him you have had second thoughts. Especially after what happened during your last visit to D.C. I’m sure he knows about that.”

“I think I remember seeing him, before I passed out. He knew I was a Federal  Agent.”

Tanner pulled his vibrating phone out. “Tanner.”

_“Your hotel pilot’s wife has picked out a two bedroom treehouse. Not sure your pilot isn’t thrilled with living in the trees but he’s going along with it. I am sure he will stay with you. May I tell him about the change in plans? Also the French chefs have arrived with ten others. To say they are excited about working in this kitchen is an understatement.”_

“Good. And Ezra, let’s get it inspected immediately. I want to be up and running in three months, if at all possible. I need to call the President of British Airways to let him know the change in venue. This is a billion dollar contract, Ezra. I don’t want to lose it.”

Holstering his phone, Vin concentrated on a worried young computer agent.

“Right now, JD, don’t take any calls from Heritage, or any calls from Washington. That includes Ramon. He brainwashed you for wanting to go to Washington in the first place. Tomorrow, I will call Dr Goldstein to see if any of his staff does hypnotism. We need to see if they already programmed you for something.”

-=-=-=-VMT-=-=-=-=-

Tanner forget about his shower as things raced through his mind.

“Amy! What’s on Colleen Parker’s resume? Has she had public relations? I need to get with someone regarding this news conference.”

_“She has a degree in Communications. Was the PR person for another hotel in Denver. Mrs. Garrett pushed her out here by changing some announcements she was putting out. Would you like me to ask her to come up?”_

“Yes, please.”

_“And Vin. You’d best check into your ATF office. They have not heard from you since you were appointed.”_

“Oh hell!”

-=-=-=-=-VMT-=-=-=-

Vin had just finished a video call to Judge Travis’ secretary, Shirley Mattson, when he remembered Larabee. Quietly, Vin walked down the hall to the master bedroom. Silently he closed and latched the door. Larabee did not acknowledge his presence. Checking the bathroom and the closet, Falcon decided to check on Christopher Larabee’s obedience.

Standing behind the man, Blue Eyes ordered …. “Unzip it. …. Kick off your shoes. … Step out of your pants …and shorts.  … On your knees. … Make it hard.  HARD, CHRISTOPER. Hard and leaking.”

Vin could see the fight going on behind the blonde’s eyes, yet he obeyed every command.

“CHRIS …TOPHER. Stretch your legs out. Wider. Wider. Now suck it off!”

Tanner picked up a walking stick next to the lamp.

 “SUCK IT OFF or feel this charge up your ass,” Tanner growled as he rolled the tip of the stick across the bare ass on the floor.

Team Seven’s former team leader did as he was told, rasping, “Mistress please. That is painful for me.”

Kneeling next to the man, Tanner growled fiercely, “Your mistress is dead. DEAD! You belong to Blue Eyes remember …. Blue Eyes. YOUR MASTER. You will obey me or face pain beyond what your Mistress made you endure.”

Chris Larabee lay in a fetus position on the floor. A thousand things going through his mind. _My mistress is dead. Oh god, she gave me to Tanner. I’m doomed._

Falcon stood at the bedroom door watching Chris come back to himself.

“We are going to rethink you being an ATF recruiter. Most states recruit their own agents. So, you are head of Security here at Jennie’s Place … and you are Leatherman. All your encounters will be in this hotel and this hotel only. All of Leatherman’s activities will be in Jennifer’s padded room.”

 “Vin….”

“She taped everything she did. Documented rewards and punishments. Toys each man liked. Punishment she gave. My wife was a gigolo for someone in Washington and Europe. By the end of this day or by tomorrow, I will have a list of every man who came to her. What she did. What information she got from them, and what she did with it.”

“Tanner listen….” Chris begged.

Silence.

“Why couldn’t I fight her? Why can’t I fight you?” Larabee lamented.

“Because you want it. You crave sex with men. Since high school, Chris. Jocks turned you on. Hell, how many times has the team heard Buck’s story of how you got the nickname ‘Stud.’ Jennifer reversed that. She put you into the ‘slave mode.’ You want it any way you can get it. It’s an addiction. It’s an addiction you admitted to when they first hypnotized you.”

“When I woke up naked standing in a bedroom.”

“Yes. And I can tell you right now … Jennifer passed your name to some very important international men. Some of them have contracts with the Red Feather Corporate Hotel.”

Larabee spun on his knees and stared at his former sniper.

“My advice. Train Wolf to be your second in command in Security here. You might be busy elsewhere. And for your safety, Erza is having a bracelet made for you with a GPS tracking device. Just in case one of those international men decides to take you home.”

-=-=-=-=VMT-=-=-=-=-

Falcon stood on the terrace sipping a steaming cup of coffee that Houser had brought him. Ray had hit him with the news about a file Amy discovered as he was laying out pages for her to scan. Two men come from London every other month to collect semen. Semen Jennifer collected from Chris Larabee’s spittoon. Semen sold to sperm banks in Denmark, Sweden and Norway. The payments went into her Swiss bank accounts. Houser had said something about Heritage being involved in setting it up.

Colonel Harris and the Governor were on their way up. He’d just had a conversation with Colleen Parker. She had advised him not to accuse anyone on the air regarding Jennifer’s death. Though she did admit they needed to say something about the microchip in her left ear. Colleen shared the New York news on the deaths that Jackson had also heard. She conceded that he could say the chip was traced to a fortress in Virginia, but definitely no names.

“Falcon…” Colonel H.G. Harris ventured softly, not wanting to disturb the man.

Vin Tanner let out a deep sigh as he turned to face the man. “Colonel.”

“Heard you’ve had one hell of a day, son.”

Tanner laughed. “I’ll take being blown out of a tree any day, sir.”

“That I doubt.”

“Have you ever heard from Sam?” Vin asked. Tanner had met Sam Harris when he was a US Marshal.

“No. And he’s not the first high tech grad to disappear. He went for a job interview and never returned.”

“I think I know where he might be,” Vin responded quietly as he headed toward the kitchen.

“That fortress in Virginia,” Harris stated coldly.

“You know about that place?” Vin questioned as he locked the doors to the terrace.

“General Bernard…”

“Can he be trusted?” Tanner asked stopping in the small kitchen.

“Yes. He lost his wife and son in a car accident in Germany three years ago. He told us numerous times it was not an accident. We learned earlier this year he was right. He’s been straddling the fence …trying to get Intel about the place. He knows the only way is by chopper. They do complete workups of every top computer grad student in the country. Know when they are born. Who their parents are. Where they grow up. Schools they went to. More in-depth than any FBI check. Yet they totally messed up with you… you are not who they wanted.”

“No. They wanted Captain Vincent Michael Tanner who is a Navy cyber warfare expert. Plus he has a Korean wife. They killed Chief Red Feather …and my wife. I am going to take them down.”

“I am retiring in three months…”

“How would you like to be Chief of Security at the Red Feather Corporate Hotel,” Tanner questioned cutting the Colonel short.  “I need tight military security there.”

Colonel Harris stared at his former Sergeant. _Hotel security?_

“Jackson can tell you. It’s like a mini city… like an army base that has constant international visitors. Think about it. I’ll get you that tee shirt I promised you.”

H.G. Harris burst out laughing. _I’m a Colonel and Don’t You Forget it!_

The Colonel and his former sniper were silent as the penthouse elevator descended. Vin was startled to see Birdman, Jackson, Wolf and the Governor in the hall as he and the Colonel stepped out.

-=-=-=-=VMT-=-=-=-=--

 

 


	16. The President

 

 

“What’s going on?” Tanner asked quietly. Something was definitely going on. He’d been getting weird voices in his head for over an hour.

Birdman motioned them all back into the elevator, then hit Door Closed. He spoke briefly to Amy telling her to make sure security was not taping this conversation.

“Josh?” Vin remarked quietly.

Dr. Joshua Alexander Bird let out a deep sigh, slowly he explained.

“Jackson is going to do the news conference. Amy, Wolf and I have explained everything that has happened today. He will tell the world that Jennifer is dead and how she died. He will also explain that you are going to be awarded the Medal of Honor that had previously been given to your adopted grandfather but was then stolen from him.”

Vin looked at Jacks and Wolf, both were staring at the floor.

“The Governor agreed that you should not announce Jennifer’s death.  Also, Falcon …. I need you to go with me. The same way you smuggled Jennie out. I need to smuggle you back into the clinic.”

“WHY?” Tanner groused loudly.

“Because the baby that was aborted is alive,” Josh quietly admitted.

“What?” Vin exclaimed as he slumped against the back of the elevator.

“With everything that was happening at the hospital. An alert nurse. A former MASH nurse, noticed movement when the afterbirth and sack came out … she quickly rescued it, wrapped it up and took him to the Neonatal Unit.”

“HIM? It’s a boy?” Vin gasped taking in all that was said.

“It’s a boy. Your son, Michael, is alive,” Birdman said quietly.

Vin just stared at the door. _Papa. Papa. Mama’s gone. Papa. Papa._

“Oh god, that’s what I’ve been hearing in my head for the last hour. Papa, Papa. Mama’s gone. Where is he?”

In a whispered voice, Colonel Harris explained. “With the help of some of your Rangers, we smuggled him out of the hospital. He is temporarily in the clinic here.”

“But he’s not staying here,” Josh continued. “I’ve talked to Miss Nettie. She said the warrior spirits are back. I figure they are there to protect Michael. She also said she found a perfect spot in the master bedroom that is just right for what we need. It’s out of the way of main traffic. Plus, no one would think anything about you staying home for a while once they find out your wife is gone.”

“Okay, Birdman, you’re the doctor, and a friend. I’m alive because of you.”

Before Josh could push the Open Door button, Vin barked Amy’s name.

“Amy! Read those ten names you discovered in one of the sessions between Jennifer and Heritage.”

_Major George Hanson … Capt. Harvey Mulder  … 1 st Lt. Chad Tucker … Capt. Todd Tortoise … Major John Rutherford … Capt. Jeffery Penn … Major Kevin Tanner … 1st Lt. Mark VanderVeen  … Master Sergeant Michael Truesdale … Staff Sergeant Milton “Tango” Dancer._

_Slowly, quietly, the AI computer continued, “I believe Major Tanner is your father, Vin. And Capt. Penn is the brother of the Governor. All these men are alive and living in the Veterans facility in Phoenix. Austin Heritage knows all these men are alive. He bragged about them to Jennifer in one of their sessions. He has told them that all their families are dead. He put them far away from where their families actually live. Plus he has spies to keep an eye on them. He told Jennifer if her husband misbehaves he had a hidden family member he would be threatened with.”_

No one in the elevator said a word.

Colonel Harris spoke first. “I believe Vin needs to see his son. Jackson, do the news conference and make it long. Answer any questions you can. There will be a lot, I guarantee it. While you do that, I will have Amy connect me to the White House Chief of Staff. Even at this hour someone is there. I can tell you, Heritage has been under suspicion for some time. We just weren’t sure what he was doing.”

Tanner looked at his former Colonel and quietly said, “Think about my offer. You and Jacks would work well together. And I want tight security there. Not like here. Security here is a disaster.”

-=-=-=-VMT-=-=-=-

Vin eased noiselessly into an outer office of the clinic as he watched a monitor light up with Jackson Penn.  He followed Josh down the hall to the same room Jennifer had died in.

“Josh… Jennie died in this room.”

“Oh gosh, Vin … I didn’t…” Birdman started as the door opened.

The room had been completely transformed. Vin’s eyes fell upon the tiniest human he’d ever seen.

“Falcon. You need to put a gown over your uniform,” a red headed nurse said softly.

“Jessica?” Vin gasped, staring at one of the MASH nurses he remembered seeing before he lost conscious when he was retrieved from the tree.

“We have to be very careful of germs. Come on.”

For the next several minutes, Vin Tanner stood next to the incubator that his son was in. His gloved hand was through a portal. A tiny hand was clasping his pointer finger.

_Papa’s here Michael. Papa’s here._

_Mama’s gone._

Vin couldn’t believe he was doing telepathy to a child that couldn’t even talk, yet he remembered Red Feather telling him it was possible.

Looking up, Vin looked around the room. “Who is going to the ranch?”

“I am,” Jessica answered. “And Blackhorse. He’s out there with a bunch of Rangers. When the word got out that the Medal of Honor had been found, everyone  that was close started arriving.”

“Blackhorse? Is a nurse?” Tanner gasped.

“He is an RN. Master’s degree in nursing.”

Tanner looked up at the monitor and watched Jackson Penn work the media. He was glad Jacks had agreed to be General Manager of the Red Feather. It was the only choice he’d wanted for that position.

“I can turn the sound on, Vin,” Dr. Littleton spoke softly.

“No, it’s okay. I know what he is going to say. And he was right; I shouldn’t be the one announcing Jennifer’s death. When are you going to be moving Michael out?”

“As soon as you leave to go back out there, I’ll call Corey and he will come into the back with the bird. We are putting everything into medical packing boxes, so any curious reporter will think we are just moving the clinic out.”

“Josh… if the press asks me about you, I’m going to tell them.”

“I agree. I think its about time my siblings know I’m alive. I’d really like to know what my father told them. Obviously they think I’m dead, yet no funeral was ever done. Also, I gave Amy a video of your rescue. I was wearing a body cam that day and forgot I had it on. You’ll see what we found, when we found you.”

<Knock Knock>

Josh eased the hall door slightly open, then stepped aside as Blackhorse and Wolf walked.

“Birdman… you’re staying here,” Blackhorse said with authority. “I’ll be going with Jess and the baby. We just got word the President is flying up from his Texas ranch.”

“Aw hell,” Tanner moaned.

“It seems … two Medals are going to be given. One to Falcon. One to Birdman.” Wolf explained.

“When Harris called the White House …Well, they came up with multiple images of this doctor flying his own bird into combat, doing triage and flying them out. Plus, General Bernard gave them more information on just how dedicated a sniper Sergeant Tanner was.”

Blackhorse looked at Josh. “The President asked me, and I told him why your family … at least your father disowned you. I have a feeling he’s going to speak to that.”

“Don’t suppose we could disappear,” Vin moaned.

“Not likely, bro. Though my bird is out back.”

-=-=-=-VMT-=-=-=-=-

The clapping started as the two men moved through arch separating the hotel lobby and the mini mall.

“Falcon! Falcon! Birdman! Bird ….. Into the air Junior Birdman….”

“Oh god,” Josh moaned. “Not that song.”

During a pause, as soldiers took a breather, Tanner shouted, “KP FOR ANYONE WHO KEEPS SINGING.”

Seconds later you could hear a pin drop.

“You still got it,” Joshua laughed as they continued walking.

Both men were acutely aware that every camera in the place was directly on them.

“Some of the Secret Service men are looking at you, Vin.”

“They think I’m a nerd. Dumb. Worthless.”

“Guess they are about to eat crow.”

-=-=-=-VMT-=-=-=-=-

The Governor met the two as they walked toward the array of microphones. “The President would like to speak to both of you before presenting the medals. Is it possible to use the penthouse?”

The three continued to walk toward a group of Secret Service men as Vin pulled his phone. Vin stared at the man whose butt he’d kicked when he was a US Marshal.

“Amy. Is the penthouse clear?”

_“It is. It is in lockdown per your request when you and Colonel Harris left.”_

“Open the elevator entrance only. Leave the rest in lockdown. And Amy, please do not do warp speed.”

Birdman chuckled as he placed his hand on the keypad to open the elevator. Josh watched the four Secret Service men as the elevator opened. They stepped in, looked around and then motioned the President in. Vin and Josh followed.

Seconds later, they stepped out of the elevator and into the bright living area of the penthouse. Josh watched the Secret Service jog down the hall and start checking out rooms. Vin ushered the President over to a table and four chairs.

By the time the Secret Service got back, Josh had explained to the President about his father disowning him because he chose not to go into private practice. His mother had shown him the history of the Birds and the Alexanders. Both great-grandfathers were pioneer surgeons. The first Dr. Benjamin Bird was a combat surgeon during the Civil War. His mother’s great-grandfather was a frontier doctor and surgeon. While Interning in Emergency Medicine, Josh explained about the Army surgeons he’d met.  When his father found out he wasn’t going into private practice, the man became livid and told Josh he no longer was part of the family.

“What about your siblings?” President Bush asked. “My office called Dr. Russell. He said his brother Josh was gone. Do they believe you’re dead?”

“I have no clue what father told them. What I found strange is… he had the power to keep a trust company from giving me a trust that my mother set up to pay for my medical schooling. He had to blackmail someone for that.”

“Tanner! What’s to keep someone from coming up the elevator?” The Secret Service man who hated Tanner growled loudly interrupting the conversation at the table.

“’Cuse me Mr President,” Vin said standing. He uttered one word in French and a steel door curved around the elevator.

“There you go, Tempera. You’re locked in now. Need a magic word to open it.”

“I should have killed you when I had the chance,” Mark Tempera groused.

“You do realize … I was a US Marshal then. You’d be in jail now if you did.”

Only Josh saw the nod the President gave to the three other Secret Service men. One pulled his phone and walked down the hall.

Sitting back down, Vin continued. “His mother died two years into his four year hitch. Four of us went in uniform to the funeral. His father stopped us at the door. Refused to allow Josh in. Said he’d call the cops. An ambulance was outside. We borrowed some sheets and a wheelchair near the coat rack and sat in the back. They had a open mike and we paid a kid a buck to say, ‘back here.’ Josh talked several minutes about his mother, and then we left.”

The President looked at both men. He’d seen their accomplishments in the Army. He was amazed that Vin Tanner was still alive and had such a sense of humor.

“We usually have family members present when the Medal of Honor is presented. In your case, Josh, this will probably be the first time they aren’t. I am going to speak directly to your father and your siblings. For the work you have done and the lives you have saved … We are glad you made that choice.”

“Sir,” Josh Bird responded quietly. “Army Rangers are my family now. My brother is Vin Tanner. I was born when my siblings were in junior high and high school. Though I was close to Russ…”

“What is it?” Vin asked, suddenly alert as Josh’s voice faded out.

“That painting you gave me. The signature on it is ‘Rusty A.’.”

“Yes… the gallery down the street has several by that artist.”

Birdman started laughing. Then he abruptly stood up and walked to the windows. “I was closest to Russell. I always called him Rusty. I’d see him coming. Would call to him saying, ‘a Rusty.’”

“He’s used it all these years,” Vin offered as he pulled his phone to call the AI computer. “Amy. Josh needs Russell Alexander Bird’s private cell number. Put it into his phone when…”

_“I have it now.”_

Dr. Bird looked at the President as his phone beeped and a female voice said, “ _Josh. I’m giving you his private number. The one the gallery owner uses to call him. His other private number goes through his answering service.”_

“Thanks Amy.”

Vin looked at President Bush who gave Tanner a nod as Bush got up to talk to one of his Secret Service.

“Josh. Go into the kitchen and call him.”

-=-=-=-=-VMT-=-=-==

Dr Russell Bird had closed his office early on this day. He’d finally made the decision to sell his practice. Neither his father nor his siblings knew of his decision. He was making more money as a painter than a doctor. He had spent the afternoon packing up his office and moving the boxes into his camper. Long divorced from a money hungry woman, Rusty was at least glad he had an exceptional son.

“DAD!” Screeched Randall A Bird. “Turn on the TV in your office!”

“Quiet down Randy.”

“Dad! Someone named Joshua Alexander Bird is getting the Medal of Honor. The President is in Denver to present it.”

“The Medal of Honor? Josh?” Rusty gasped as his personal phone on his desk started a vibrating dance. “Hello.”

_“A Rusty! Why the hell does everyone think I’m dead?”_

“Josh?”

_“Turn on the TV wherever you are. You and the family are about to see what your little brother has been up to. Does father know that there IS life outside of private practice? He disowned me because I refused to go into private practice. By the way … that picture you painted of the front of our homestead with Mom’s garden and the geraniums is fantastic. I can just feel myself walking in and seeing her in the kitchen. Have to go. The President’s here. If you are ever in Denver … Four Corners, look me up.”_

-=-=-=-=-VMT-=-=-==

“Vin,” The President began as Josh walked into the kitchen. “That list you gave Colonel Harris … All the names are being checked out. Everyone is being fingerprinted. In some cases, DNA is being rushed through. The man who says he is your father is here …but we have not authenticated that he is your father.”

 “The Tanner men have a certain gift. I would know immediately if the man is my father or not.”

President pushed back his chair and stood up saying, “Amy. Would you have that man brought up please?”

“ _Yes sir. Wolf will be with him.”_

As Josh finished his phone call and walked back into the living room he saw the elevator open. Out stepped an older man in his sixties dressed in Army uniform of a different era.

Major Kevin Tanner did a slow scan of the room he’d walked into. His eyes recognized the three Secret Service men. The man in front of him, in a flight suit, looked surprised to see him. The President smiled and the man opposite the President stared at him.

_My god! You look just like your mother! Yes, I am the Father of Vin Tanner. Husband of Naomi Pulaski Red Feather Tanner. And you are Vincent Michael Tanner known as Vin Tanner. Also a damn good sniper, probably trained by Red Feather._

Vin stared back at the man. All his vibes told him this was his father, still he was wary.

Kevin Tanner looked back at the man in the flight suit. It suddenly hit him, who he was. “Birdman?”

“Major! OHMYGOD!” Josh exclaimed too stunned to move. He’d met the man five years ago.

Glancing at Vin who was giving him a hard glare, Josh explained. “It was when.., I transported a patient from Baltimore to Barrow’s Institute in Phoenix. I met him there… with some others. He told me his name but … I wasn’t really listening. My attention was on my patient. It was only later I realized he’d asked me if I knew an Army sniper named Vin Tanner. Oh hell… Vin.”

Kevin turned back to his son. _Did your Polish grandmother teach you any Polish?_

“None that I could repeat in public. Though, I have used a few words on my Rangers.” _Describe her._

“Describe her? She was an elegant woman with gray hair. No one knows how she and Red Feather ever got together. You would ask her a question and she’d answer you in Polish.”

 _Did you look for us?_ Vin watched anger and then something else pass through the man he already knew to be his father.

“By the time I got home, you were two years old. I went to all the places I knew she might be. I discovered that Red Feather had been told I was MIA. I tried several times to catch him on campus; I could never get in to see him. I knew if I could see him, he’d lead me to you and your mother. But my questions got the attention of Austin Heritage ….”

“Who is now under arrest,” President Bush stated as he motioned to the Secret Service.

“Mr President, if I may …I’d like to take this man’s fingerprints. I need that verification, sir.”

The President looked at the screen above the fireplace that suddenly turned on. “Amy?”

“Yes sir.

_All this and you don’t believe me?_

_I’ve been through hell in the last twelve hours! Someone murdered my wife! People have microchips in their ears recording everything they do and say or talk to. Red Feather was murdered by the same people. Yes. I believe you are my father. But right now, Wolf and Birdman are the only two people I trust._

“Okay… let’s do it.” Major Tanner answered in a soft voice.

The Secret Service glanced at their watches as Vin opened the dividing wall to exposed a printer, computer and two phones.

“Place your hand here, please,” Vin ordered his father. “Flat down.”

Checking the position, Tanner hit the scan button.

_“Got it! It will be coming up in a few minutes.”_

By the time Vin closed up the cabinet, the Secret Service had moved into the living room and were staring at the screen as it scrolled down information.

“How?” One of them questioned. “This is faster than the FBI can do it.”

“Amy is a super computer. Put together by a NASA scientist. She can go almost anywhere ... there is a computer.”

_“Vin…This man is Major Kevin Matthew Tanner. Now gentlemen I think you need to get downstairs.”_

-=-=-=-=VMT-=-=-=-

 

– The Highest Award … coming soon.


	17. The Highest Award

 

 

_Papa!_

_Blackhorse will protect you. Papa will be there soon._

“Everything okay,” Josh whispered as they approached the President of the United States and the Governor of Colorado.

“Michael’s scared. He’s calling me.”

Josh smiled. “It has to be scary coming through the birth channel. From a nice warm comfortable place to lights and people.”

“I know the feeling. I blacked out when that tree exploded under me, and came to with dozens of people dressed in white. Thought I’d died and gone to heaven.”

-=-=-

Vin suddenly stopped. Pulling out his phone he stepped to the wall to call Amy. Speaking in rapid fire French, he asked the super computer to turn on every television set in the Doctor Birds’ offices and in the great Benjamin Bird’s hospital.

“What exactly are you doing Vincent Michael?” Joshua asked, suddenly in his friend’s face.

“Just letting your family know that you are not dead,” Vin answered with a grin.

Both men looked at each other, each reaching for their phones as they heard a rat-a-tat rhythm.

Vin swiped his phone and stared at the message.

_Blackhorse msg rec’d. Super video game starts w/spiders as soon as U R on TV. Sam Harris leader inside. 4 bird pilots confirmed. Russian computer going in back door. Stay next to Josh when he is on._

Vin looked a Josh. His message was the same except Vin’s name was present in the message.

“They are going into the fortress?” Vin whispered.

Birdman leaned close to his brother. “Lot of things I can talk about… you and me.”

Suddenly President Bush was in their faces. “Something I should know about?”

Vin swallowed. He’d never lied to the man before. “Probably.”

“You going to tell me?” Bush ventured seeing his sniper’s jaw tighten.

“No. Too much at stake, sir.”

George W. Bush stared into the face of the sniper who had saved many lives including his.

“How much air time do you need?” Bush asked quietly.

“As long as I am on camera… gives them more time for the rescue,” Vin answered.

“You’re going in?”

“Someone is. We just now learned about it,” Vin explained as he showed Bush the message he’d just received.

“I will introduce both of you. You each can explain the other’s exploits.”

-=-=-=-=-

Wolf Weber had sent a message over the red phone in the penthouse kitchen to all Army men, active or veterans, who were alive because of Falcon and or Birdman.

Rangers and press had been arriving since it was announced that two Medal of Honor recipients were going to be honored in Denver, Colorado. The hotel lobby was soon brimming with people, so the news conference was moved to the ballroom.

-=-=-=-=-

President Bush walked up to the set of microphones in the hotel’s ballroom.

“It gives me great pleasure, this evening, to present not one but two … Medal of Honors. Both this men, Captain Joshua Alexander Bird, M.D. and Staff Sergeant Vincent Michael Tanner are U.S. Army veterans. This is, however, the first time in the history of this award that a family member will not be present when this award is given. Sergeant Tanner and his father were reunited just an hour ago. His father, Major Kevin Tanner, is one of the veterans that Austin Heritage has been hiding. Dr. Bird, however, was kicked out of his family because his father didn’t approve of Joshua’s medical decision. These two men will speak for each other as they have rescued each other. Flown with each other. And, Sergeant Tanner has a tale to tell that I believe Josh will be hearing for the first time. Vin…” George Bush explained as he nodded to his former sniper.

“I’m Vin Tanner. Earlier today I lost my wife, Jennifer, to a diabolical madman. The same madman that killed my adopted grandfather, Dr. Robert Red Feather, PH.D. I have been appointed to an ATF job, I’m not sure I want … but …much like the Army .. I have been told you’re going to do it.”

“You can do it Vin!”

“You run a tight ship, Sarge! They need you.”

“I met my brother, Josh Bird, when he was fresh out of OCS. That is Officer’s Candidate School for you civilians. He was cornered in a off base restaurant by some Army officers wanting to know why a ‘rich boy’ was in the Army. They had no clue that his father, the great Benjamin Bird, had disowned him when Josh refused to go into private practice.”

“President Bush asked me to explain this, because we both know Josh won’t. He has picked up his life, without those he grew up with, and carried on as his mother told him to.”

“Dr. Benjamin Bird built a hospital in Baltimore, Maryland. Married a beautiful woman. Had three boys and one girl. Robert is the eldest. Then Emily, Russell and Joshua. But, according to the senior Dr. Bird you aren’t really a doctor unless you go into private practice. His mother, however, told him  to follow your heart.”

“In high school, Joshua got a History assignment that would turned his life completely around. Looking at pictures that his mother had, of her family, Josh discovered that his great-great-grandfather was a combat surgeon in the Civil War. Dr. Alexander rode horseback into the battleground. The more Josh researched, the more he turned to emergency medicine.”

“It wasn’t until he was doing his internship that his father discovered his youngest son was going into Emergency Medicine. Josh walked into the family home after twelve hours on duty and was confronted by his father. Dr. Benjamin Bird raged at this son! Telling him he was no longer a member of the family. That he didn’t exist!” The anger in Vin’s voice was felt by everyone.

“Can you imagine?” Tanner growled. “Coming home after working twelve hours. All you want to do is take a shower and collapse in bed. Instead you can hear you mother shouting from a room … Dr Benjamin had locked his wife in a room so she couldn’t stand up for her son!”

“I have been captured. I have been tortured … yet my captors had more compassion that Joshua’s father ever had. I am pissed off at that man! There is far more to medicine than being in private practice. He built a hospital! Does that mean he only respects the men and women in private practice?”

“The fact that his siblings … Robert, Emily and Russell .. have never once contacted him over the years, shows you how much power his father has.”

Looking around the huge room, Vin stated firmly, “I want anyone here who has been saved or doctored by Birdman to stand up.”

The movement of chairs sounded like thunder as dozens upon dozens of chairs moved.

“Ladies and gentlemen of the press … this is probably five-tenths of the people that Birdman has saved.”

“No more of my cornbread for you,” Josh growled, as laughter filled the room.

“The Army Colonel who is standing next to the President can attested to the determination of Birdman. He was the man in charge of the operation in Iraq when Josh was assigned there. Josh got tired of waiting for a helio to be available to take him out. So, the then Lieutenant Bird went toe to toe to Colonel Harris saying, ‘I want to learn to fly one of those. Sitting around while troops are bleeding is not why I joined up.”

“A month later, Josh Bird M.D., became ‘Birdman.’  He was a man. He flew a bird. His name was Bird. Birdman.”

Looking up at one of the screens on the wall, Vin said, “Maggie. Run that treetop video you found.”

“This is Birdman flying into a place I can’t name to pick up two mortally wounded soldiers. The helio pilots here will tell you… that flying this low is hazardous. Many times Birdman came back with numerous bullet holes in his copter. Once he came back with no windshield. Angels have always protected him. God gave him this mission. Still today, God’s angels protect him.”

Josh and Vin looked around as a buzzing started. Then Vin pulled out a small earphone and put it in his left ear.

_“We’re going to do a split screen with you standing there. A close up of Josh in the bird.”_

Vin looked at the press who were frowning at him. “Sorry. My computer people are just giving me a heads up on something. I am computer illiterate. Needed a voice activated computer as an ATF agent. Go ahead, Maggie.”

On the screen came a close-up of Josh piloting a helicopter with an obvious bullet hole in the windshield inches from his head. His voice rang out loud and clear.

_“Birdman coming in low. Fuel on empty. Three on board. Going to need a new windshield again boys. It’s hell back there. Any birds not airborne better stay on the ground. Need Falcon and his squad for backup. Nobody on the ground there can shoot worth a hoot.”_

“No matter where he was stationed, Josh Bird made numerous flights like this every single day. I think the Colonel finally just assigned a pit crew to him. Like NASCAR. You fly in, land … zoom, dozens of men swamp around, take apart …put it back together almost like new.”

“While he was away from our main base of operation a letter came for him. Now, all military men here know it takes two months for a letter from home to reach us. This letter arrived in two days! It appeared to be from a collection agency. We stared at it for 24 hours. I drew the short straw… to ask the Colonel to open it.”

“To make a long story short, we passed the word that Birdman’s trust fund was not paying his medical schooling. Once again, somehow, his father had used force, blackmail, who knows … to keep the trust from paying. Once the word got around, a young soldier from Switzerland appeared. He had an uncle in Zurich who was a banker. We set up an account. You could pay whatever you wanted. One dollar… a hundred… nobody asked. Nobody bragged what they gave. Three weeks later, the same day that Birdman rotated back to our main base of operations … there was eight hundred, thousand dollars in that bank account.”

“Through the Army, we got the information of where the money needed to go and the banker in Zurich paid off all the outstanding loans for Birdman’s medical school, internship and residency. Until today … this moment in time … Josh was not aware he was in arrears.”

Josh Bird stood in front of dozens of cameras with his mouth hanging open.

“It was bad enough,” Josh started, “That my father attacked me when we came to my mother’s funeral. Telling me I didn’t exist and wasn’t allowed in …but he stole my trust fund too?!”

Birdman stared at his friend realizing it was his turn to speak but he was too stunned to say a word. Still staring at the screen, Josh was startled to see a huge motor home parked at a truck stop. Hanging out the window was his brother, Rusty. Rusty A was waving at him.

“A Rusty,” Josh mumbled as his brother saluted him.

Vin looked around at the press, saying, “Who has Russell Bird?”

“Maggie. Patch that station’s link to me here.”

_“Vin. Thanks for your help. My son and I will be there Saturday. Several places we want to stop on the way.”_

“Did you do it?”

_“I did. I am a free man. I have a place in Aspen. Have a gallery there as well as Los Angeles and New York City. My son just graduated high school. Looking forward to meeting my little brother. I have missed him. You have my permission to tell my siblings… “_

Everyone chuckled as Birdman tapped Vin on the shoulder. “You talking to Rusty?”

“He’ll be here Saturday. He and Randy are doing some sightseeing. He has a house in Aspen, plus a gallery there. Also has a gallery in Los Angeles and New York City. Looks like your old man might kick him out too. Russell Bird sold his practice.”

-=-=-=

In Baltimore, in the offices of Robert, Emily and Russell Bird a scream was heard.

Emily Alexander Bird screamed as she saw her two brothers Russell and Joshua on television.

“ROOBERRTT! COME QUICK!”

Following her point, Robert Bird stared at the TV on the wall. Their brother Russell was hanging out a window waving at someone. Then a split screen popped up showing two men in military uniforms.

“My god! Is that Joshua?” Robert exclaimed as he dropped into a chair.

“Robert. That man in the motor home is Russell. That is the thing that was parked in our lot for the last couple of weeks.”

_“If you have just joined us, here in Baltimore, let us recap for you. On the right of your screen is Dr. Joshua Alexander Bird. He is well known in military circles as Birdman. Not only did he flew into combat to do triage, he piloted a military copter to boot. He is the youngest son of Dr. Benjamin Bird who kicked him out of the family when he refused to go into private practice. Instead, Josh Bird followed in his great-great-grandfather’s shoes. That great-great grandfather was a combat surgeon during the Civil War.”_

_“The State Attorney is already starting an investigation into how Benjamin Bird kept his wife’s trust fund for Josh from paying off Josh Bird’s medical schooling. Did the old man blackmail someone in the trust company or did the old man embezzle it? Plus, Mrs. Bird’s will was never activated….the house that she owned, inherited from her father, became Josh’s on her death. Yet – Josh Bird was never notified of this. Her wishes for the house were never initiated.”_

_“What is incomprehensible is the old man didn’t even allow Josh Bird entrance to his mother’s funeral!! He and several other Rangers had to wrap Birdman up in a wheelchair and sneak him in a back row. I was at that funeral. The man in the back gave a better eulogy than the minister. Josh Bird knew his mother better than any other member of her family.”_

_“Now, we have just learned that Dr. Russell Bird has sold his practice and is heading west. We will reconnect to Denver after this break. Josh Bird and Vin Tanner will shortly, each, be awarded with the highest award available = The Medal of Honor.”_

Emily gasped, ”All this time I thought Josh was dead. Never could understand why father never had a funeral.”

“I’ve heard doctors talk about Birdman,” Robert offered softly. “He’s revered.”

-=-=-=

Josh looked at his watch, astonished at the time.

“Do you know how long you’ve been talking? You’re a five word sentence man. How many other secrets do you know, that I should know?” Josh said as he started to smile.

“Joshhh,” Vin growled softly.

“Raise your hand,” Josh started, looking around the room, as he raised his hand. “If you know this quiet invisible man. Why is he invisible? Walk across the stage Vin …and back again.”

Tanner stared at the man.

Josh looked back at the Colonel.

Hiding a smile, Colonel Harris growled, “DO IT TANNER!”

No one said a word as Vin Tanner, wearing low heeled boots, walked to the end of the stage and back again.

“He’s wearing boots. How many of you heard those boots make a sound as he walked?” Josh questioned.

“I had my mike there!” A cameraman barked. “No sound was recorded.”

“He was trained at age five to walk without making a sound. Chief Robert Red Feather, also a Ph.D. of European History, taught Vin to walk so no game knew he was coming. He used this talent when tracking the enemy in the Army. Red Feather also taught him to shoot. Taught him to take his time. Line up the shot. Not to rush.”

“This man also absorbs things like a sponge. He speaks several languages fluently.  Let’s see… English. Though some disagree because he is a Texan and we all know Texans have their own language. Dutch. Spanish. Italian. French. Comanche. Oh, you should hear him swear in Comanche … it’s poetic. German. Russian. Polish. And .. deaf sign language. The invisible man has been called on numerous times as a translator, in and out of the service.”

“Because he is invisible and dedicated to his job … he can slip away to defend – his squad, a platoon, an international force. Which brings us to why we are here today.”

“Maggie. Run that footage. Just of the birds landing, then taking off. Hold it at that point.”

Looking at Vin, Josh quietly said, “You are sneaky. I never realized how you did this until I watched it three times.”

Vin grinned. “As you said. I’m invisible.”

Everyone watched as the Army video came on the screens around the ballroom. Four Army helicopters slowly landing in an open area. First off was a thin man with ammunition strapped across his shoulders and two long weapons in his hands. He disappeared into the brush before the side door of the helicopter was fully opened.

One by one each helio landed and began to unload. Then suddenly that gunman who was first off was back. He was shouting. Gesturing with his hands to go up. Be airborne. No one noticed he wasn’t carrying the weapons he left with.

The video stopped as the helios lifted off and the sniper again carrying two guns disappeared into the brush.

Breaking the silence that filled the room, Josh spoke quietly. “I was not on this junket. I watched this video, probably six times, when they got back. It wasn’t until they were airborne and doing a check, that they discovered Falcon wasn’t onboard. The first bird up wasn’t even at treetop level when they heard him firing. You could hear him fire …and then an explosion. He was on target every single time. He was holding the perimeter so U.S. and international forces could get to safety. It was last helio up that was able to get this last clip.”

It was quiet in the ballroom as the helicopter’s camera showed brush and then trees. You could see the report of the gun being fired from inside a tree. Though you couldn’t see the sniper. There was a collective gasp in the room as the camera showed the tank. The tank whose gun was going higher and higher and then bellowed.

Behind him, Vin heard his father gasp, “OhmygodVincent.”

The top of the tree the sniper was in, was airborne. Still the man fired. Round after round and then the helio turned and headed to base.

Vin turned and walked over to his father and hugged the man.

“I- I had that nightmare. Didn’t know who it was.”

_I love you dad._

_You … you have a little one. He is already a thinker._

_You hear him?_

_I told him I was Opa._

Grinning, Vin walked back to stand next to Josh.

“Everything okay,” Josh whispered.

“Yeah. Let’s get this over with,” Vin whispered back.

Josh looked up saying. “When it was discovered Falcon was still in that tree. Four of us were determined to fly back in and pick him up. Dead or alive we were bringing him home.”

“Of course,” Josh started looking over at Colonel Harris, “the answer you want isn’t always forthcoming. When it was obvious that brass was just going to let Falcon become a casualty, we made our own decision. My bird was always gassed up and ready to go. Wolfman and I picked two others and we flew in below radar to pick him up. Once I was airborne, I contacted the tower and told them where I was going. We didn’t care if we were court martialed or not. We were not leaving our man there.”

“I landed as close as I dared. Maggie… run the body cam Wolf was wearing, please.”

Again, around the world, they watched silently as four men traveled cautiously through dense terrain.

A gasp went up as an unconscious bloody man came into view. Major Tanner was immediately behind his son as all the air whooshed out of the sniper. Strong arms kept him upright as his father embraced him.

Continuing, Josh explained, “We didn’t have time to check for vitals. Wolf shook out a body bag and we gently lifted him in. Each of us took a corner and raced back to the bird. What you will see and hear next is from a camera inside the helio.”

Vin Tanner leaned heavily against his father, his eyes on the screen. He watched Wolf pull out a rosary and start praying. Grossman made the sign of the cross on top of the bag and prayed in German.

In the background, you could hear Birdman talking to someone, but not loud enough to understand what he was saying.

Silence filled the room for five minutes and then … a sneeze.

Someone barked in the ballroom, ‘Turn up the sound. We can’t hear what that was.”

Vin moved away from his father, speaking loudly the sniper said, “IT’S FREEZING COLD IN HERE. WHO TURNED OUT THE LIGHTS.”

The zipper opened fast. Hands gently wrapped the man in blankets as Birdman shouted.

“HE’S ALIVE! HE’S ALIVE! TELL MASH FIVE TO BE ON STANDBY!”

It was quiet again as Tanner spoke. “I came to for just a second as I was lifted off the bird. Don’t know how many hours later it was, probably in surgery in Germany. I came to and saw all these people in white standing around me. Thought for sure I’d died and gone to heaven and they were having a meeting on which road I should be taking.”

-=-=-=-=

In West Virginia, Russell Bird parked the motor home and got out to talk to the reporter that was filming.

“Is there any way, through split screens that I could stand with him as he gets this award?” Russell asked.

“Let me check.”

-=-=-=-

In the ballroom as the President stepped forward, the local ABC network reporter shouted, “AGENT TANNER!”

Vin gave him the nod.

“I have a local affiliate in West Virginia online. Russell Bird and his son Randall are with him. Russell would like to know if there is a way, through split screens, that he could stand with his brother when he is presented with the Medal of Honor.”

Vin leaned in to hear the President’s whisper. “If your computer can do it. Do it.”

Turning back, Vin looked to the main screen. Speaking loudly he said, “Maggie! Set it up.”

The President moved next to Joshua Alexander Bird saying, “Birdman. It is an honor and a privilege for me to present the highest award this country has for brave men who put others before themselves.”

The President opened the box containing the medal and attached ribbon. Nodding to Vin, Tanner carefully lifted it out. Letting it hang for just a second he watched the screen as Josh’s hand and Russell’s hand appeared to clasp together. Moving behind his brother, Vin cautiously put the award on Josh clipping the ribbon around the back of his neck.

All servicemen present. Active and veterans stood up and sang…

“INTO THE AIR, THERE GOES BIRDMAN – INTO THE AIR, THERE HE GOES. INTO THE AIR, THERE GOES BIRDMAN – SAVING …ANOTHER SOUL!”

Tanner quietly whispered, “I like that better than the other version.”

-=-=-=-

_VIN!!_

Tanner spun around. His father shook his head no, telling Vin it wasn’t him.

_Who are you?_

_SAMUEL! Sixty of us are free so far. We’re all telepathic. Warhorse said he is bringing me to you. Too many spies at the Army post. Your training kept me alive here._

_Tell Warhorse his debt is paid._

_Warhorse is laughing. Said it’s a long way from being paid off._

Vin turned to see where the Secret Service were. Spotting the one he needed, he called him mentally.

_JERRY!_

Vin watched as the man turned and met his eyes.

_Tell Harris not to leave. 60 are free so far. All telepathic. Samuel Harris is one of them. Coming here. Too many spies at Fort Carson._

_Warhorse?_

_Yes._

Jerry gave him a thumbs up as he turned toward Colonel Harris.

President George W Bush stepped up to the microphones with another box in his hand.

“This Medal of Honor was originally presented, privately, to Dr. Robert Red Feather. Army doctors in Iraq and in Germany told his grandfather that Vin Tanner’s survival was slim. When Dr. Red Feather was murdered, this item and several other things were stolen from his townhouse in Dallas. Many items that were stolen showed up on an Indian roadside stand a month later. Ironically, Jennifer VanBrie purchased two of the hand carved boxes, along with an impressive chess set.”

Up on the screen came the three foot high chess pieces.

“Wow!”

“Gorgeous.”

“This chess set was hand carved by Vin Tanner … for his grandfather. He learned the craft from his grandfather. He wanted his grandfather to have something of his, should he die while in the Army.”

“Now, I’d like Major Kevin Tanner to come forward and do the honors.”

Vin’s father stepped up next to him, resting his hand on Vin’s arm.

“The last time I saw my son, he was two years old. Even at that age he was cantankerous and stubborn. Today, he learned how old he really is, and the date he we born. He is not happy that he is almost thirty.”

“What? Grossman!” Vin yelled.

Laughter sprinkled around the room.

“I know Chief Red Feather put a mantle of protection around you, Vin. You would not have survived what we just witnessed without it. It is with honor for him and myself, that I present you with this Medal of Honor which you deserve.”

Major Tanner carefully lift the ribbon and medal out of the box. Gently placing it around his son’s neck, he closed the ribbon’s clasp with a snap.

Again Rangers and veterans stood. Vin and Josh looked at each other. Neither one was aware of a song for a sniper.

“HEY! LET’S GO ON A SNIPE HUNT! WAIT! WE NEED A SNIPER FOR THAT. FLYING, SOARING, FALCON IS WHO WE NEED. CLIMBING, NESTING INTO THE TREES HE GOES. BIRD CALLS, SIGN LANGUAGE, NO ONE HEARS HIM MOVE. MAYBE HE’S IN THE BUSH. MAYBE HE’S IN THE LAKE. NO ONE SEES HIM UNTIL IT’S TOO LATE.”

Vin and Josh started clapping and soon there was a standing ovation for the two men and the singers.

As the clapping stopped, Maggie’s voice was heard overhead.

_“Vin. Warhorse is sending some images. Can I release them?”_

Vin turned and looked at Jerry. “Jerry.”

The Secret Service man was looking at his phone and texting someone. Looking up, the man said, “Go ahead. It can be released.”

“Go ahead Maggie.”

Vin turned and walked with the President to an alcove off the stage. Colonel Harris walked behind Tanner, as Josh took Vin’s father toward the penthouse. Major Tanner had other ideas, however, telling Josh he would wait for his son.

 “Jerry. This would be a good time to get the President out of here.”

“Police are on their way, Vin. The armored car is already parked in the back.”

“What is the latest on the Fortress?” Vin asked. “Warhorse just told me over one hundred have been flown to freedom.”

Josh and Major Tanner quietly stepped into the back of the room.

“That summer Samuel Harris spent with you in Texas. The training you gave him. He is the star here. It took him a year to nurture other telepathics. And then work with them to find out what most people were afraid of.”

“Spiders! Warhorse said they were having a spider video game.”

“Some of the best gamers in the world. Though they were not aware that what they were doing was really happening. Get into a barn and pick up a sack of spider eggs. Move that bag to the octagon and drop that bag down an air tube, a vent, any opening. More points were awarded if the bag had spiders on the outside.”

“Because they were starting to birth,” Major Tanner said quietly. “A thousand in a sack.”

Looking at the Colonel, Vin said, “Warhorse is bringing Sam here. To my ranch, later tonight. He said there are too many spies at Fort Carson.”

“I’ll take the job you offered me,” Harris said quietly.

“Good. Samuel has agreed to head up the cyber security section.”

“Jer. What about Berens in the wheelchair?”

Looking at his phone again, Jerry replied, “The power in the place went out about twenty minutes ago. From what Sam said, Berens is hooked up to a life support system that is recharged every twelve hours.  Come daylight, the Feds will be storming the place. Sam and his crew have flown all birds out. Unless Berens has a secret cavern hiding a helio, he won’t get out.”

-=-=-=-

The hotel was quiet. The place was locked up with just a skeleton security crew. Signs on all the outside doors said “Closed Until Further Notice.”

Josh, Vin, Wolf and Major Tanner sat in Birdman’s helio watching the last media truck leave.

“What do you say we head for home, Birdman? Got a little one there who wants to see his Papa.”

“I thought we were waiting for the Colonel.”

“Oh crap, that’s right! He was flown down here.”

Pulling his phone out Vin asked Maggie where Colonel Harris was.

_“He’s talking to someone out front. Will probably catch a ride back to the Fort with them.”_

“NO! BUZZ HIM. Tell him spies want him. A hostage to kill Sam. Josh! Get around front. We can’t let him leave with them.”

-=-=-=-

Colonel Harris pulled his phone without checking to see who it was. He was getting bad vibes from these two men. Tanner had disappeared with his father and the hotel was locked up.

“Colonel Harris.”

_“Don’t leave with them. Spies from the Fort. They want to kill Samuel. Birdman coming around front now.”_

“You are right. Thank you for calling and reminding me we’re suppose to have breakfast in the morning.”

“Sorry gentlemen. Some other time,” Harris said as he picked up his briefcase and bag.

“Not so fast, Colonel,” one man said pulling a weapon. “Like it or not, you are coming with us.”

-=-=-=-

Vin pulled out his phone and hit the speed dial for Police Tack 2.

“This is Agent Tanner. We are outside the former Marriott. Two men have Colonel Harris at gunpoint and are attempting to kidnap him. Any unit in the area … come up the west side.”

Vin barely turned off his phone when three units, without lights on, came up behind the two men.

“POLICE! FREEZE!” Came over the loudspeaker of one unit.

Colonel Harris took off on a dead run for the bird and the door that was opening.

The two men turned fast, one of them firing at the police as they exited their cars. The man who fired first died in a hail of bullets. The second raised his hands and waited.

As Birdman took off for the ranch, Tanner notified Dispatch that the Colonel would be at his ranch for the night and statements would be given in the morning or by video.

-=-=-=-

_Papa. Who is Opa?_

Vin looked up at his father. “Have you been talking to Michael?”

“Michael?”

_The babe in the incubator … is your grandson._

_The aborted baby is alive?_

_Yes._

“You know,” the Colonel growled. “I used to hate it when Samuel and his friend would talk this way. Now..it’s going to drive me nuts, in a hotel full of telepathics.”

“Well, Colonel, there are some things that can’t be said out loud right now.”

“Ranch in three minutes,” Josh said. “And there is a jet helio on the ground there.”

_Warhorse?_

_It’s Packrat, Falcon. Warhorse is involved in cleanup._

“Josh. It’s Packrat.”

_Two men tired to kidnap Colonel Harris tonight. Any ideas?_

_That means they know or strongly suspect Samuel Harris is the leader of the escape. Keep Sam at your ranch. Harris better walk quietly at Fort Carson. Things could get hairy if Beherns has hooks in there._

_Keep Birdman and me posted._

_Will do. Off to make two more home deliveries._

Birdman hovered just inside the tree line. The passengers inside watched a blue helicopter go airborne. Then a whoosh and it was gone.

“Is that the kind of jet bird you want, Josh?”

“Yes! And I will get one if there is money left in that Trust Fund. Let’s go see Samuel.”

-=-=-=-=-

Inside the ranch house Samuel stared at the tall, heavy set Native American who was blocking his path. No words were coming forth from the man. He knew he was in the right place, but who the hell was this man.

“I’m Samuel Harris. Is Vin here?”

Blackhorse moved into parade rest, still not saying a word. He was there to protect the child and this man …Samuel Harris .., shouldn’t be here. He was in the fortress. Had been for three years.

-=-=-=-

Vin’s hand was reaching for the door when it stopped.

“What is it?” Kevin asked.

“Colonel,” Vin said moving back to the front steps. “Your son is inside . But Blackhorse is thinking Sam should be in the fortress.”

“Vin,” Josh rasped, remotely locking down the bird, “Didn’t Warhorse say Blackhorse contacted him about the raid? He should know Samuel..”

“They want Samuel for the Colonel,” Vin blasted as he barged through the front door.

“Sam. Your dad’s on the front porch. Go!” Tanner ordered. “Wolf! Stay with them.”

Josh and Kevin walked in through the double doors as Wolf left. The two men moved to either side of Vin.

“He’s glassy eyed,” Birdman said softly. “Drugged or hypnotized.”

“JESSICA!” Vin screamed at the top of his lungs.

A trim, five foot six inch woman with short black hair rushed down the hall toward them. She stopped short when she saw the stand-off.

“Vin. I locked myself in with Michael. Blackhorse got a phone call and became a different person.”

“Dad. Go with her,” Vin ordered.

_WOLF! BRING THE HARRIS’ IN NOW!_

“Maggie! Put every security light we have outside on! The helio pad, the barns, the house, the trees.”

_“On it!”_

Vin turned slightly as Wolf ushered Colonel Harris and his son inside. Wolf bolted the door, standing with his back to it.

“Vin,” Wolf ventured. “This isn’t Blackhorse. Look at his hair.”

“He doesn’t understand Comanche either. Nor is he telepathic.”

“What is Samuel Harris doing here?” The man in front of them asked.

“Josh. When you brought them here… did everyone go directly into the house?”

“No! We heard something around the side of the house and Blackhorse took off to see what the threat was. Twenty minutes went by before …”

“Wolf. Remember that prank we played on Packrat’s so-called uncle?”

“I surely do! On one.”

Falcon and Wolf each sprang to one side of the tall Native American. As the man turned toward one and then the other, each man made a grab for his genitals.

Yanking hard at a whispered command, they felled the tall men like a slashed timber in the woods.

“CUFFS! OVER THERE!” Vin shouted.

Colonel Harris reached up to a rack and tossed a pair to Wolf.

Jumping up, Vin grabbed Sam. “Come on. You’re going down here with Jessica and my dad. I want you to stay with them.”

-=-=-=-

The three men, Colonel Harris, Tanner and Wolfman, stripped the Indian down to his underwear.  Taking their Army jackets off, they armed themselves.

Pulling the man to his feet, Vin growled. “One, he doesn’t call me brother. Two, he speaks fluent Comanche and German and French. Three, he wears his hair short. And four, he is a Registered Nurse.”

“Josh. You still have that hook under our bird?”

Birdman walked behind the cuffed man, jerking his wrists. “You could put the hook here. Might dislocate his shoulders but what the hell… he probably has orders to kill all of us. How we going to find Blackhorse?”

“I know where Blackhorse is. He’s been talking to me for several minutes. There are three others. Out near the lake.”

“So, I can drop in him the lake. And they would have to save him.”

“You can’t do that! How am I gonna swim with my hands cuffed like this?”

“Blackhorse is saying there were six men and now there are four. I bet the two that tried to kidnap the Colonel are part of this group. Okay. Go start up the bird. The three of us will lift him on the hook.”

_“Vin. I think you should drop him by the waterfall. If they go into the mountain, they might fall into the pit. In the morning you could check. I’m sure Lt. Hulst would be glad to come and pick them up.”_

“Four might be able to get out of there but… let’s do it. It will get them away from the house. Then we can rescue Blackhorse.”

-=-=-=

Three men dressed in black gaped at the man hanging below the helicopter.

“Hey! That’s Blackie! Come on….”

Using night vision glasses, Vin and Wolf watched the three men run towards the waterfall. Once they disappeared into the forest, Tanner rasped, “Follow me.”

“Behind the trash here… moved this dumpster.”

Before Wolf or Vin could stop him, Colonel Harris dropped to his knees and pulled Blackhorse out.

-=-=-=

Josh hovered near the base of the waterfall. He watched three men with flashlights coming through the forest. He clasped the handle on the floor, pulling it toward him. Josh grinned as he heard the man scream. Seconds later there was a splash. Birdman headed home. In the morning, they would send scouts out. Hopefully all four would be in the six foot pit behind the waterfall. Or they would be trapped in the narrow passages of the mountain.

-=-=-=-

It was a quiet group that sat around the table drinking coffee. Vin had checked the stables and the bunkhouse. No disturbances were found there.

Kevin Tanner was in with his grandson. Amazed that this tiny newborn could carry on a conversation without speaking.

Jessica had checked out Blackhorse’s bruises and applied medical super glue to the cut on his jaw.

It was Colonel Harris that broke the silence. “How safe do you think it is for me at Fort Carson? I need to be back there by Monday.”

“Maggie. Put on the news here, would you please.”

Looking around the table, Josh said, “I don’t think Samuel should leave here. Not until the full extent of what happened at the Fortress is out. We also need to check with police about the man that was killed at the hotel… and the one that was captured.”

Vin watched his vibrating phone spin on the table in front of him. He’d turned off the sound before he had entered the house.

“Agent Tanner.”

_“Sergeant Belford. Wanted you to know the man we captured in dead.”_

“How the hell did that happen?”

_“He reached into his pocket as we walked toward him. Pulled something out and popped it into his mouth. But … as he was gasping, he looked around saying, ‘what am I doing here?’”_

“Sleepers. World War II. Behrens in the fortress. That is something he would do. Good grief. The man probably got a phone call. Left his home or office. Damn. Find anything on his person. Or the vehicle.”

“ _No ID on either man. We are running their prints. We’re looking at all vehicles parked in the area.”_

“Keep me posted.”

“Sam. Did they ever try to hypnotize you?” Vin asked.

“Several times. Each time I sang the song my mother taught me about ‘the itsy bitsy spider’.  Then the man would snap his fingers. Give me a question. And I would sing…’the itsy bitsy spider ran up the water sprout. Down came the rain and washed the spider out. Out came the sun and dried up all the rain…”

“They got really frustrated. Asking who was singing that. Who was thinking that. Then I passed that song to six others I’d already been in contact with. When it was happening with them, we each had a one on one with the doctor doing the hypnotizing.”

“Do you have a cook here, Vin?” Sam suddenly asked, looking around.

Tanner bolted up. “Blackhorse! Where is Miss Nettie?”

“Agent Standish came and picked her up. Her sister is in town and knows Agent Sanchez. They are staying with him.”

“Are you sure it was Standish?”

“Was driving a gold Jag. Short. Expensive suit.”

“Okay.”

“What happened with the one and one?”

Samuel Harris laughed. “We got the doctor fired. The man liked to talk with his hands. We each told him he wasn’t doing it right. Using his fingers when we sang the song. Behrens himself rolled in on my session and I stopped him cold by saying ‘Grandpa. I didn’t know you were here.’ He looked at me and blinked. Fired the doctor and told my escort to take me back to my quarters. When I contacted the other six later, they had all been escorted back. Next day we had a schedule for computer duty.”

“What exactly were you working on?” His father asked.

“Me … the first six months … money transfers from a group who had offices in Chicago and New York. Where it came from. Where it was going.”

“When we all realized we were never going to get out of there, we started making our own plans. Hank found a way to make a private encrypted line. We started using that to pass information. One day I was working on something and the name Packrat popped into my head. I remember Vin talking to someone by that name. Said he was a mentalist. So every night for a month, when I went to bed, I just started repeating …’sam harris to packrat’…”

Vin watched the Colonel get up and walk into the kitchen. The man had taken his jacket off before rescuing Blackhorse. Now he’d found an apron and was going through the pantry.

“Does your Dad cook, Sam?”

Looking up, Samuel grinned. “Yeah. The Colonel is a great cook.”

Josh looked around. “How long before Packrat got back to you?”

“Eight months. I was at my terminal printing out some huge money transfers and handing them off. When I heard in my head …’are you Samuel Harris? The Colonel’s son.’ I told him I was. Said I could only contact him at night. At 10 p.m., every night, since that night… I’ve talked with him. He gave me instructions and my six friends and I put them together.”

Tanner suddenly stood up. “I need to check on Michael. Maggie get the news on for what is happening in Virginia.”

-=-=-=-=-

Walking into the alcove where Michael’s incubator was, Vin suggested to Jessie that she take a breather. Vin washed his hands. Slipped on a latex glove and put that hand through to his son.

Major Tanner grinned at him. _“Who is Cici?”_

“Cici?”

Vin looked at his newborn as the baby’s hand clasped his finger.

_Mama said Cici would be good for you. Good for me. A new mama._

_WHAT?_

_You can talk to her like we do, mama says._

Vin’s head shot up _._ “My wife just died and she is already setting me up with another woman? Don’t I get a say in this?”

_Mama says Cici likes you. A lot. I’m gonna need a mama, papa._

“He’s got a point there, Vin. He is going to need a new mom sometime in the future. All boys need a mom,” Kevin Tanner offered.

Kevin had watched his son talk to this computer several times. Hopefully it would work for him.

“Maggie. Could you put together a video of Cici for us from things she does at the hotel? Especially when interacting with Vin.”

_“I will be glad to do that, Major.”_

Vin glared at his father, yet when the video came on he was surprised at what he saw.

“See how her eyes light up. A pink blush on her cheeks. That doesn’t happen when she talks to others. Oh yes! This woman has the hots for you, son. Most definitely.”

“Vin,” Jessica called coming around the corner. “Colonel Harris whipped together a feast. I think we could take Michael out of there for a bit, if you’d like to introduce him. Blackhorse locked the front and side doors so no one can come in. And the drapes are pulled on the picture window.”

-=-=-=-=-

Samuel’s mouth dropped to the floor when Vin walked out with a tiny baby in his hand.

“No one can know about this child,” Vin Tanner explained tightly.

“My daughter Mickey has two bodyguards. Maggie! Where is she?”

Up on the screen came a picture of Michelle Tanner VanBrie. She was sound asleep leaning against three pillows on her bed. The book she’d been reading was open across her chest.

_She helped Jimmy with the horses tonight. Ate dinner with the boys in the bunkhouse. Miss Nettie told her to stay in her room until you got here. She might be hungry but if you wake her … she might not want to go to sleep again._

“Colonel. Samuel. My wife was controlled by Behrens and her mother in Amsterdam. Trained to use sex to get critical information from high level men world wide. Those people have already made two attempts to kidnap her,” Vin said pointing to Mickey.

“They would most certainly want to do the same to this little one. Or kill him. Which is why you cannot tell anyone of his existence.”

-=-=-=-=-

Major Tanner glanced at the clock on the mantle. It was well past midnight. His son was sound asleep in a recliner. Birdman was looking out the window. Jessica’s shift had changed and she had disappeared into a bedroom. Blackhorse was in the nursery. The Colonel had called Fort Carson to alert the Base Commander regarding the attempted kidnapping. He also told the man he was putting in for retirement. Though the police hadn’t given him any instructions, Harris told his boss he’d been advised not to return to the base until they could discover who was behind the kidnapping attempt.

Samuel and the Colonel had talked privately with Vin, who called up the ranch manager to open up a guest house for them.

 “Josh. Don’t you think you should get some rest?” The Major offered.

“I’ve seen Rusty in Denver before. He would nod at me but not talk to me.”

“Maybe he thought he knew you, but didn’t remember from where. Remember, he hasn’t seen you for ten or fifteen years. You have probably changed a lot.”

“I was closest to him. Robert is the oldest. He was in high school when I was born. Emily too. Rusty was fifth grade I think. It will be interesting to see him. Yeah. I better hit the sack. Might get an early morning call.”

-=-=-=-

Mickey came bounding into the kitchen at seven thirty in the morning to find a strange man cooking in the kitchen. “Who are you?”

“I’m Colonel Harris. You must be Mickey.”

“You’re a Colonel and you’re cooking?” Mickey gasped.

“Hey Pumpkin…,”  Vin muttered, hugging his daughter. “He is a Colonel. And, he is a great cook.”

“Miss Nettie left with Uncle Ezra, but I think she’ll be coming back. She said she and her sister can only stand each other for a couple of days. I had a dream about Cici. Don’t know what it was about. Just remember she was in it.”

Vin walked into the main living area shaking his head. Picking up the remote, he clicked it to the main news station in Denver.

Samuel came in the side door saying, “I was just watching this. They found Behrens dead. There are thousands of black spiders loose in the place. More than a hundred young people were found, and none know there own names. They aren’t saying much about those who escaped, except that they sounded the alarm of people imprisoned there.”

Vin silently watched the television. He’d put the sound on mute. There was a brief image of Behrens in his wheelchair, obviously dead. Numerous pictures of young college graduates were being shown, with an 800 number at the bottom of the screen to call if this was your missing child.

Looking at Samuel, Vin asked, “Have they said anything about the German company who was part of this?”

“OH YEAH! The place is on fire. The main frame burned hot and started a fire within the system. The whole place has been evacuated. They don’t think anything can be saved.”

“Have to watch those computers,” Vin rasped a small grin on his face.

_‘Word is,’ Maggie put in, ‘that a Russian computer who can think for itself decided it was a threat. Pushed numerous data through it and overheated the system. Imagine that.’_

“Papa. Why did I call you Senor Vin?”

“Because that is what Rosa’s kids call me. You can still call me that Mickey, but I like Papa better.”

“Me too, Papa.

-=-=-=-=-=-

#######


End file.
